Kingdom Hearts: Into Deepest Darkness
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: Sora returns to Kairi with some help from an old friend, but their happiness is short-lived when Maleficent and her new allies awaken a primordial evil imprisoned by Yen Sid long ago. Our heroes must search for mystic artifacts housing the souls of ancient Keyblade Wielders to put this nameless darkness to rest before it swallows all existence! Post KH3 Re:Mind!
1. Chapter 1: A Cruel Game

**Chapter 1: A Cruel Game**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

Foreword: This story is my first Kingdom Hearts based fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy it. It follows the canon story up to Kingdom Hearts III with Re:Mind. I intend to introduce a lot of worlds from other Square Enix properties, Disney Movies, and accompanying series.

* * *

The Guardians of Light stood amidst the desolate wasteland of the Keyblade Graveyard. It had been a long and arduous journey through multiple realms, and at last the heroes had been victorious against the ambitions of Master Xehanort. They quietly observed the empty sky where the true Kingdom Hearts had appeared for some time before one of their number at last spoke up.

"It's finally over." Mickey Mouse shared a collective nod with his companions.

"...No" Sora shook his head solemnly.

"We'll find Kairi." His best friend Riku tried to be supportive. "Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out."

"No. I know what to do." The spiky-haired brunette inclined his head before turning to face the others, his expression surprisingly light-hearted. "My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together. But she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go, too!" Donald waddled towards him.

Goofy beat his chest confidently. "That's right!"

"Thank you... Donald, Goofy... But this time, I have to go it alone!"

Mickey Mouse raised his concerns. "Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around. Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never be able to come home to us again."

"I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." the king implored.

"Let him go, Mickey." Riku placed a hand on the mouse's shoulder. "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him.

He hesitated before realizing there was nothing more they could do. "Yeah... Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora raised his arm, causing the Kingdom Key to materialize with a glimmer of light.

A portal opened above their heads, allowing passage to a world that he had visited only a short time ago. Opening his eyes, he was met with the gorgeous blue skies and endless seas of the Final World. A single ball of light descended from above and took the form of a small creature, the same that had greeted him during his previous visits.

He watched as the cat-like Dream Eater appeared, stumbling slightly before catching itself. "Chirithy."

"Back so soon?" the creature cocked its head to the side inquisitively while noticing his quiet discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Sora slowly began his story, explaining in great detail what had happened following his return to the Keyblade Graveyard, and ending with Kairi's tragic fate. Despite its childish appearance, the miniature monster listened to every word without fail, only stopping on occasion to ask a question. After what seemed like forever, the creature let out an audible sigh.

"Even with the power of waking, you can't just bring someone back."

"But Kairi's heart hasn't been lost yet! She's still with us, right?"

Chirithy paused momentarily. "Maybe, but this time, I'm afraid the situation is a lot worse."

Sora shrugged. "Hey, I've already restored six hearts. What's one more?"

"But that's not how it's supposed to work at all. The power of waking is meant to be used to wake and restore sleeping hearts, not to restore them after they've completely faded away from existence. You've done that six times before, and as a result, you've managed to greatly alter the course of history itself." it pointed at him accusingly. "You've broken a nature taboo."

He looked confused. "A nature..."

"A forbidden act." the Dream Eater clarified. "Break a taboo of nature, and you'll end up paying an extraordinary price."

"I've heard that before... So what's the price?"

"You'll lose your powers. You won't be able to use the power of waking."

The young Keyblade Wielder placed both hands behind his head and relaxed. "That's all? No problem."

"But that's not all. You yourself... Will vanish from this world. And without your powers, you can't return to the world you came from."

He clenched his fist, steeling his resolve. "I don't care." the creature jumped in surprise. "There's a lot I don't understand, but I know this is all I can do right now. I have to do everything I can to get Kairi back. That's the whole reason behind my journey."

Chirithy exhaled sadly. "... I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope, I have to follow my heart."

"Hmmm... Well, then this really is good-bye, so listen carefully to me." it warned, earning a nod from the boy. "You'll return to the past again, but you won't be able to rewrite it this time. No matter what happens, you'll have to accept it and move on."

* * *

Final World

Sora opened his eyes with a start. He had been having that same dream for some time lately, in which he would relive the final moments of his limited existence. Every time, he would awaken in the empty void where he had been sent to as punishment for playing God. The serene skies of the Final World gave him a familiar sense of calm. It felt as if someone had covered him in a warm blanket following a run through the snow-capped Arendelle mountains. The feeling was calm and pleasant, yet at the same time he was aware that this was not the place he wanted to be.

He had no idea how long it had been since the mission to rescue Kairi's heart. During one visit to this world, he had recovered fragments of his own essence and returned to living flesh, but now that was no longer an option. He was barely a ghost wandering aimlessly among the clouds, but was his story truly over? The Final World was a limbo for those who were still bound to the living worlds, but true to Chirithy's words, he could not return without the power of waking. Was he dead? Who knew?

Following the trial of a lifetime, he and Kairi had spent a short time together traversing worlds while watching over their friends. Then, it happened. There was no escaping the hand of fate that day at the Paopu Tree. Surrounded by his friends and the person he cared about most, his time came to an abrupt end. It was to pay for committing the ultimate taboo.

"At least Kairi's back where she belongs." Sora stretched his transparent limbs before turning over in mid air, appearing as if were lounging on the beach.

As he pondered the current situation for what felt like the millionth time in who knew how long, he couldn't help but remember a particularly vivid dream he had not long ago. Nestled amidst the memories of his final days was something much darker... Recollections of a city at night, and the voice of a stranger with heterochromic eyes, the youth named Yozora. The clash of their blades felt so real, each injury accrued burning with very real pain.

Sora caressed his incorporeal stomach as if feeling the wounds before staring at his hands. "So much pain... Was it real!?" he rubbed two fingers against his head, as if trying to remember every single detail of the dream. "I... I just don't know."

After what may have been hours of playing the dream over and over again in his head, the Keyblade Wielder practically threw his arms in the air defeat. Pondering endless riddles did little to alleviate the situation. The Final World was a place of beauty and tranquility, but drifting endlessly without a single friend was frustrating beyond belief.

Knowing that Chirithy had once resigned to the same fate, and Aqua had faced even worse in the Realm of Darkness. Knowing this prevented Sora from complaining much, although it mattered little when there was no one around to hear.

Closing his eyes, he decided sleep might do well to clear his thoughts. "Do you desire a second chance?" a strange voice whispered in his ear.

Sora shot upright, his eyes fluttering open as he began glancing around nervously. "Who's there!?" he called out.

When there was no immediate answer, the boy pinched himself, wondering if he was having another dream. It had been so long since he heard any voice save his own, he might have simply imagined the whole thing, yet the sudden intrusion had been so vivid, he had actually felt someone's breath down his neck.

He slumped his shoulders. "Sheesh... Am I finally going crazy?"

"Maybe, or are you asking for my opinion?" answered the same voice from before, a snicker following soon after.

This time he was certain he heard it. The tone was strangely deep and distorted, almost as if someone was speaking through a machine. Even after being in solitude for so long, Sora still knew when he was being mocked.

He grit his teeth while trying to conceal his annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Oh my, what a face." the mysterious entity responded with a note of amusement.

"Stop playing around with me. How are you even here, and what do you want?"

"To think for a moment I was considering freeing you from this limbo. Oh well, maybe I'll just look for some other random soul to rescue."

Sora felt his heart skip a beat, his irritability from before all but gone. "You can do that!?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hmmm... Sounds like you're interested."

The boy clenched his fists. "This doesn't make any sense. I don't even know who you are."

"I assume you are not unintelligent. Did it ever occur to you just how strange it was, receiving a visitor in the Final World? Certainly you know that this isn't a place where normal people can just come and go as they please."

He exhaled in resignation. "Well, you're certainly right about that."

"Do you think I would have taken the time to travel to this world without good reason?"

"I suppose not." Sora relaxed his shoulders, his innocent gaze wandering off for a moment before sharpening with suspicion. "Wait a minute. Not to be rude, but doesn't this count as interfering in the natural order? My friend Donald's always saying how important it is not to meddle. Heck, breaking those types of taboos is how I got here."

"Very statute of you. I should've expected as much from you, Sora."

"I should probably be grateful for the compliment, but I..." he paused upon realizing something important. "Wait, I never said my name. How do you know who I am."

A short pause followed his question, though the stranger remained undeterred, "You've become quite famous, and you've met a great many people while hopping through worlds. Did it ever occur to you that I might be one of them?"

"I think I would remember a creepy, disembodied voice."

"Maybe you do, and you just can't remember..."

His eyes moved in the direction of the noise. "How do I know you can help me?"

"Like I said before... This wasn't just some random meeting. I was hoping that we could be of assistance to each other. Do you catch my drift?"

"You don't plan on doing me any favors without asking me for something."

"Very true. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to give any false pretenses, so let's make this as simple as possible... Your friends... ... You do want to see them again, right?"

"Well of course... More than anything else... ... ... But, is that even possible?"

"Quite so. I know of a way to restore that which you have lost and make this dream a reality. However, there is something I require from you, first. Will you agree to my terms?"

"That depends. I'd rather take my chances here if this favor of yours involves hurting innocent people." Sora boldly stated his terms.

"It's nothing like that. I just want you to entertain me a little."

"Entertain you?" his voice wavered.

The stranger continued with an unseen smile. "There's a fun little game in which I'd like you to participate."

The Keyblade Wielder remained cautious. After meeting so many nefarious people in different worlds, he knew just how dangerous it was to trust blindly. There had to be something else. "And if I win this game, you'll help me get back to my friends."

"That's the gist of it. All you need do is survive the game, and only then will your wish be granted."

"Survive!?" he shouted. "What do you mean by that? I thought you said this arrangement was just a game."

"Oh, it is. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee you'll be the winner."

The conversation was quickly moving in a direction he hadn't completely expected. "This is going be dangerous, isn't it?"

"Well, you didn't expect a service like mine would come without risks. And besides, I know you're hardly a stranger to adventure. This is nothing you can't handle, and the reward is something you want more than anything else. Not to mention, I'm one of the few in existence who can grant your seemingly impossible request."

"I still don't know if you're telling the truth. There's also a lot you're not explaining." the boy rubbed his forehead tiredly.

The invisible being chuckled at his helplessness. "Where would the fun be if I did."

Sora raised his fists as if preparing for a fight. "And what will you do if I refuse!?"

"You'd be wasting my generosity. The truth is, I don't need you specifically. On the other hand, this may be your only chance to see your friends again." The boy's expression became somber, enticing the mysterious visitor. "Since you seem so adamant, I could just take my business somewhere else."

Sora sensed the being's presence shrinking as is it were slowly moving farther away. His mind began racing, and in a moment to desperation he began running in the direction he last heard the voice. "I'll do it!" he screamed, calling out into the endless horizon. "Do you hear me?! I said I'll do it!"

"Well, that was easier than I thought." the voice returned, this time coming from behind him. "It's a deal!"

He felt a hand rub against his left cheek, instinctively swatting it away. "Huh! Where are you?"

Rather than answer, the stranger caused a spinning vortex to appear beneath Sora's feet, pulling him into the shadows. While it resembled a Corridor of Darkness, he could feel no evil presence emanating from the swirling currents that surrounded him. After several minutes of feeling like he was falling, the walls of energy enveloping him subsided, revealing an amazing sight.

Sora found himself standing on a concrete sidewalk, surrounded by several buildings that towered over him like stone giants. The lights from the sprawling urban metropolis lit up the nighttime skies, and several cars roamed the open streets. While the atmosphere felt similar to San Fransokyo, the sights were unfamiliar... Or at least they were at first.

His thoughts returned to the vivid dream where he had battled the unstoppable Yozora, his eyes growing wide with shock as they settled on a structure standing out amongst the central square; the 104 Building.

"It can't be!" he gasped, subconsciously reaching a hand out towards the dark skies.

"Ah yes, you and that stranger visited this world, if only briefly. You fought on the roof of that building, and quite a sight to behold it was."

Sora turned to his right, but as expected he saw no one. "That dream... ... ... It was real!?"

"Indeed." the voice responded emphatically.

He stood up a little straighter, having grown tired of his cryptic host. "That's enough pulling my leg. Tell me what's going on. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You'll know soon enough..." he smiled at the Keyblade Wielder's irritation, knowing the boy couldn't see him. "It's been fun watching that handsome face contorted so perfectly with fear and doubt, but I'm afraid I won't be seeing you again until this little charade is over."

"You're just leaving me, now!?" he clenched his fists angrily.

"Pardon my rudeness, but I have more pressing matters to attend to... ... ... Oh, and one more thing."

Sora jumped as he noticed an eerie glow coming from his person followed by an unfamiliar weight dropping into his pocket. Startled, he pulled out a flat metal circle roughly the size of his palm. The back was blank, but the front bore a stylized crest shaped like a skull, set against a black background and bone-like symbols.

"Looks like some kind of pin. What's it for?"

"It's proof of your participation in the game. Better not lose it, Sora."

"I'll take your word for it." The Keyblade Wielder eyed it carefully before returning it to his pocket. "You say we might've met before, so what's with the invisible act? Who are you, really?"

"Let's just say... A friend... ... ..."

"Where am I!?" Sora reached out as if to grab hold of the being, only to grasp nothing.

"Until next time, I hope you enjoy your stay in Shibuya."

A mighty gust of wind came from all directions, causing him to shield his face, but upon regaining his bearings, the mysterious presence had vanished. Sora called out at the sky, not caring who heard his anguished cries, but there didn't appear to be anyone else walking the streets. It took some time to regain his nerves, after which he decided to approach the situation more productively. Sitting on the curb, he pondered the situation, something he had grown quite used to doing while trapped in the Final World.

He blinked in surprise, noticing for the first time that his body was no longer transparent. The Keyblade Wielder stared at his hands, finding comfort in their familiar color instead of the glass-like transparency he had become used to seeing for so long. Ever the optimist, he exhaled a breath he forgot he was holding in, and gave himself once over with a satisfactory smile.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more I can do. Just have to wait and see what happens..." as he said this, a vision of darkness enveloped his senses, and everything faded to black.

* * *

Enchanted Dominion- Forbidden Mountains

Pete paced the stone floor with mingled impatience, having been doing so for the last several hours. By now he had practically memorized every detail of the decrepit room, from the cold hard walls to the crumbling furnishings and tattered curtains. The chamber was barren and inhospitable despite having been the evil fairy's home for countless years, yet Maleficent hadn't dwelt in the castle for quite some time. The old structure stood amidst the Forbidden Mountains bordering King Stephan's Kingdom in Enchanted Dominion, one of the very first worlds to fall prey to her mad crusade to obtain the heart of all worlds.

After being defeated by Sora in the ruins of Hollow Bastion and losing Radiant Garden, she had traveled searching for a new castle from which to rule, only to fail several times. She had even attempted to seize the Castle that Never Was from the nefarious Organization XIII, but that world fell into darkness. Once the hunt for the book came to an abrupt end, she eventually returned home to her original base of operations.

"I can't believe dis. Everything we's been doin' lately hasn't gotten us diddly squat!" Pete grumbled, earning a scowl from his superior. "We finally find that stupid box, and it turns out some creepazoids in cheap Halloween costumes had it with 'em all along."

Maleficent sat upon a decrepit throne across the room, her literal seat of power within the aging fortress. "A minor inconvenience..." she stated nonchalantly.

"Ever since we began this search, nothin's gone right. Why didn't we jus' beat 'em up and take it for ourselves when we had the chance?"

"Imbecile..." The sorceress silenced him with a glare, her displeasure growing by the moment. "The Keyblade Wielder was formally a member of that loathsome Organization XIII, and it was painfully obvious those strangers were no ordinary humans."

"So!?" he retorted as if the one word explained everything.

"It would have been inadvisable to charge into a battle with minimal chance of success. We knew nothing about them, or what powers they possessed."

"I ain't followin'. Only that jerk with the eye patch had one o' those giant keys."

"Yet they all possessed the familiar magical essence shared by those who wield those accursed weapons. Sora alone once proved detrimental to our endeavors, and since then, the Keyblade Wielders have continued to multiply like vermin."

"But Sora's been outta da picture since the Keyblade War, and his friends are too busy searchin' for 'em to pay any attention to us."

The evil mistress sat back on her throne, composing herself. "And that is why we've spent the last year recruiting new followers to our cause. I have no doubt this grand alliance will prove much more beneficial to us the longer it remains hidden in the shadows."

"I was thinkin' that... So what if we don't got the box! Why don't we jus' take what we want? We already got those fellas manufacturin' thousands of Heartless using the techno-junk we stole from Hollow Bastion."

"Short-sighted as always, aren't you?" Maleficent grimaced at his clueless expression. "We will not act until we claim the Book of Prophecies, thus acquiring the means to destroy all of our enemies without fail."

"Why don't we jus' go with the original plan and crush those rotten do-gooders. I'm sick of waitin' around!" He stomped the floor with a pout. "Fat chance takin' over the universe when everyone else keeps beatin' us to the punch!"

She resisted the urge to blast the incompetent henchman, knowing it would do little to further her ambitions. Her fiery temper had proven a weakness in the past, along with overconfidence.

Despite being a useless coward with little ambition of his own, the cat was not entirely mistaken in his analysis. Her first plan had been based on the half-truths and machinations of Master Xehanort, and now a group of mysterious interlopers had claimed the Black Box she had spent so long searching for. With the desired artifact current out of reach, their plan had reached a standstill.

"What da heck is dat?" Pete shouted, pulling the evil fairy out of her reverie.

In the center of her throne room, a dark doorway had appeared, its sudden presence startling both villains. Her pet raven Diablo squawked loudly before ducking behind a rusted candelabra in fear. Maleficent stood up immediately, her scepter gripped tightly as a black-hooded stranger passed through the shadows. He was a slender man of average height and walked with an enthusiastic skip in his step, but his face remained completely hidden by the familiar darkness-blocking coat.

"Whoa, nice digs you got here." he greeted, taking a moment to observe the rusted furnishing and crumbling walls. "Must've been something to look at before the centuries of decay, am I right?"

He spoke like one would to an old friend, but his unwilling host was certain she had never seen him before. The fairy tapped her staff against the stone floor with a loud thud, conjuring several shining meteors which immediately gravitated towards the newcomer, bombarding him in a shower of magical sparks and light. Covering his head in a panic, Pete dove across the room to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, conjuring his barrier as he knelt down.

When the smoke cleared, the visitor emerged completely unharmed, not a single wrinkle on his black coat. "Is this how you treat guests in this world? The hospitality of your home leaves much to be desired, wouldn't you agree?"

"Save your prattle for someone else! Who are you?" the sorceress cut through his words like a knife.

"Not important." Her uninvited visitor let out an amused laugh, completely unaffected by her glaring daggers.

"Hey there, pallie! You can't jus' waltz on in here like that and expect a warm welcome." Pete took a step towards the man, stopping when his superior raised a hand. He glanced back at her. "We jus' gonna take this!?"

Maleficent fluttered her cape dramatically before sitting back down, though her annoyance did not subside. "You are clearly no ordinary intruder. The real question is: What do you want?"

"I have something you might find quite useful." The hooded man placed both hands behind his back and leaned back, producing a miniscule chest moments later.

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

He held it out for her to accept, though she remained still. "There's no need for such hostility. You can consider this trinket a gift of sorts."

"What kind of a gift?"

"Something that someone of your talents will certainly appreciate." he shrugged off her question, causing the woman to narrow her eyes.

"Very well, then... Bring it to me." The evil fairy motioned for her bumbling subordinate to take it, quietly observing the box as he crossed the room to her throne.

It was a dark blue color inscribed with ancient symbols which she vaguely recognized as a sealing enchantment, though the complexity was far beyond her expertise. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the crimson red lock adorning the front, shaped similarly to the crest of Disney Castle. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the ears were not round like those of King Mickey, but longer and taller, resembling a rabbit. She proceeded with caution as Pete handed her the box, her piercing gaze moving from the chest to the spot their guest had been standing only moments ago.

"What!?" she almost dropped the object upon realizing the intruder was missing.

Pete shuffled across the room, pushing over a table and glancing behind an aging suit of armor before scratching his head. "Hey! Where'd that scrawny dude get to?"

Maleficent closed her eyes for a moment before scowling, earning a puzzled expression from her companion. "He's gone." though her voice remained level, she looked positively livid.

"Well ain't that a bit o' bad luck." he shrugged. "Kinda weird, some guy just showin' up like that and punkin' out without so much as an introduction."

"He's clearly toying with us." she replied dismissively, barely noticing the object still clutched in her left hand.

"I'm still wonderin' what's in that box... You don't suppose it's dat book we've been lookin' for."

"Moron. I sincerely doubt it."

"Well dere's only one way ta find out. I mean, what harm could it do?"

The villains looked to each other as he said this. "Don't be so naive... Anything could be inside, and we know nothing about the individual who provided it."

"Well, I still say it's worth checkin' out."

"Perhaps." The evil fairy turned with a swish of her robe, gingerly carrying the box to her personal chambers with Pete following at her heels.

They entered a dark room filled with magic potions and countless dusty books, Maleficent placing the chest on the table while clearly uncertain of how to approach the situation. Being an evil villain with endless ambition, she was hard-pressed to trust a random stranger bearing a mysterious gift, yet curiosity still bubbled somewhere deep down within her. It was covered in several sealing runes, though she sensed no curses or magical traps. Placing her hand on the box, she slowly raised the lid, appearing surprised that it had opened without resistance.

"Fascinating..." she exclaimed.

"What's so interestin', now?" Pete lumbered over to see, prompting her to place her hand over the markings on surface of the container.

"The box was clearly designed with several protective spells built in through runic magic, and yet someone managed to dispel them, allowing us to see the contents."

"Maybe he's jus' really skilled with magic. I mean, you ain't no slouch when it comes time to that hocus pocus, neither."

"Indeed... ... ... But I sense there is more to it." she began, her face lighting up with realization. "It would've been impossible for an ordinary sorcerer to undo the lock, even with extensive magical knowledge. No, this individual may have possessed the ability to wield a Keyblade."

"So, it's not like we don't know 'bout ten people with that power. Enough o' all that static! Jus' tell me what's in it!"

"Wait, you simpleton!" she snapped, causing him to shrink back.

Maleficent reached into the box, withdrawing a single black tome from within. She snapped it open, her eyes widening in surprise a moment later. Slit-like pupils began darting back and forth, excitedly taking in every single word as she flipped from one page to the next, quickly perusing an entire chapter in a matter of minutes. Her companion remained silent as he watched over her shoulder, not understanding a single word.

"Very interesting..." she stated, her ghostly green face positively glowing with malice.

"That's all you gotta say!?" Pete grabbed the book, though he could not read the ancient script within. He turned it over in his hands before giving it a casual shake. "Don't see how this is gonna help us out. That's not a black box, so this can't be the book you was lookin' for, can it?"

"It's so typical of you to speak when in fact, you understand nothing." She snatched it back, an evil grin gracing her lips. "Perhaps this is not what I was seeking, but I believe some additional research may prove beneficial."

"Why should we bother!? Haven't we spent enough time chasin' windmills."

"What little is written here has already proven most enlightening." Maleficent ran a glowing finger across the first page, causing several more characters to appear in the previous blank spaces she touched. "And what lies beneath the surface proves there is much more to this volume than meets the eye."

The hulking toon slumped his shoulders. "Such as?"

"Information passed down from long ago... Secrets long forgotten from throughout history."

"History!?" he repeated with a confounded look.

The sorceress held up the book with both hands, her face alive with malicious intent. "Yes! The secret history of your world, and the fate of those who dwelt there during the age of myth... ... ..."

* * *

Disney World - Disney Castle

It was another beautiful day at Disney Castle, and Queen Minnie Mouse was busy attending to her duties in the absence of her husband. Now that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were off searching for Sora; all she could do was prepare and hold down the fort until they returned.

The mouse queen collapsed into a chair in the castle library and clutched a large book to her chest. "Oh, Mickey..." she exclaimed with a note of sorrow, wondering to herself why they had to be separated so soon after his return.

Minnie cracked open the album and gazed at the photographs within, some containing people and places that she had not seen in quite some time. The oldest picture in the set was black and white and depicted her then future husband standing at the docks beside Pete's old steamboat. As she flipped through the pages, her eyes met more recent moments, including a group photo of the gang dressed in casual clothing, having a barbeque outside Goofy's house in Spoonerville.

She smiled at the memory. It had been over a decade ago, but these days it felt like another lifetime. The plots of Master Xehanort and his many incarnations had cast many worlds into chaos, so much that the memories of more peaceful times were superceded by the disarray caused by their more recent dilemmas.

"Your highness!" a familiar voice reached her ears, pulling her out of her reverie.

Minnie looked up to see Goofy's son Max, a dark-furred, anthropomorphic dog like his father. While the two shared an obvious family resemblance, Max was slightly shorter, had longer spiky hair, and a noticeably shorter snout. Like his more well-known father, the college-aged Goof also wore baggy pants along with the Disney Castle soldier uniform. A pair of large square teeth protruded from beneath his jaw line, but the younger guard's expression was typically more sharp and focused than his perpetually cheerful dad, a trait he had developed to differentiate himself from his family's reputation.

Once she had finished placing the album back onto the shelf, Minnie welcomed the young man. "You needn't be so formal with me when it's just the two of us. After all, your father and my Mickey have been friends since long before you were born."

"Well I am filling in for my dad while he's helping the king. It's an honor that you guys let me take the job in his absence."

"And we couldn't have picked a better man to fill his shoes."

Max hoisted a spear over his shoulder with one hand while saluting with the other. "I'm still sorry about letting those two evil dudes in the castle last time. Once they captured you, the rest of us started panicking."

"We were all caught by surprise, and there was nothing you could have done with everyone barricaded in the library. Even Sora and the others barely managed to deal with Maleficent and her cronies." she added kindly.

"Growing up, I was always embarrassed by my dad. Now I'm working extra hard just to live up to his example. Guess I'm not quite there, yet."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. Let's let bygones be bygones, and focus on doing your best in the future. You got that, Max?"

"Of course, your highness!" he stood up a little straighter, causing the female mouse to frown and tap her foot in disapproval. "I mean, Queen Minnie!" he added quickly, earning a cheerful smile from Disney Castle's matriarch.

Minnie Mouse leapt from her chair, landing on the hard stone floor of the castle with a grace befitting her position. After adjusting the edges of her regal dress, she continued onwards to the double doors, a pair of living brooms pushing them open for her to proceed down the hallway. Despite the darkness having pierced Disney Castle's defenses in recent times, the grand structure looked as magnificent as ever. The hallowed halls of this old world had existed before her time, and would not doubt remain long after they were gone. Only a select few people were old enough to remember when it was built.

The young guard followed his queen a few paces behind, but she chastised him once more. "As I just finished saying before, you need not behave so formally." she giggled in response to his stiff countenance. "For someone who's supposed to be Goofy's son, you sure don't act much like it."

"I may look like my dad, but I was never a big fan of his... uh... antics." he began awkwardly.

"Why ever not? He's always been a very steadfast and loyal friend to everyone around him. You won't find a more dedicated soldier or a nicer person, no matter how many worlds you visit. The king said this himself, and he's been all around this big wide universe of ours."

"Nah, that's not really what I was talking about." he began nervously, earning a glance from the female mouse.

"Well, then what were you referring to?"

"My dad's a really great guy, but he has a tendency to embarrass me in front of the guys. If you know what I mean?"

"Oh, that's just Goofy for you! He always puts his full effort into everything he does, so it's only natural he takes his role as a parent a little too seriously."

"I just wish he'd dote on someone else for a change. I'm in college and he still likes to think of me as the same kid that used to believe in Santa Claus. Can you believe he still does!? It's like common sense completely escape him sometimes."

Minnie let out a high-pitched giggle, knowing full well that the big-bellied toy maker was real. "He certainly does have the heart of a child, but if he coddles you too much, it only means he cares. Being such a big-hearted fella, he probably doesn't know how else to express it."

The younger toon let out a sigh. "I know that. He's just a little bit too..."

"Goofy?" the queen finished with a knowing smile.

"I really walked right into that one, huh?"

She twirled around to face him, looking upwards due to her notably shorter stature. "Think of it this way: He's hasn't always been able to spend time with you because of his royal duties. I'll bet that he realizes this too, and gets carried away whenever he does get to see you."

Max found himself agreeing, even if the outcome wasn't ideal for himself. His father hadn't really been around in a long time, and he did miss him despite the two having drifted apart over the years. "Speaking of my dad, I never did get to meet those Keyblade Wielders that he's always talking about. They sound pretty awesome!"

"I'm sure you'll meet them some day, although due to recent events, it may not be under the best of circumstances."

"Tell me about it..." he ran a gloved hand through his messy hair, looking uneasy at the thought.

Before either of them could speak again, the duo was interrupted by the rapid shuffle of hurried footsteps as Daisy emerged from the nearby stairwell. While she wore her usual formal garb consisting of a dress and tiara, the female duck was noticeably ragged, her clothes wrinkled and her headpiece slightly astray. It was obvious from her heavy breathing and exhausted appearance that she had just ran a great distance, the trait becoming more noticeable as she broke down into a series of heavy pants.

"Oh dear, it looks like you've been overdoing it again." the female mouse placed a hand to her mouth and let out a light-hearted chortle.

Daisy took a second to catch her breath before looking up at the queen, glancing at her and the captain with a sense of urgency that ceased her giggles "I'm glad I found you two!" she blurted out, her large eyes widening in panic. "The Tome of Oblivion is missing!"

Minnie placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you're still doing this? This isn't time for another of your childish jokes."

"This isn't a joke!" The female duck shook her roughly, surprising her old friend, who backed away slowly. "I was inspecting the King's private study while doing the rounds earlier, and the book was missing from its hiding spot!"

The queen leaned in, her own face displaying the same sense of worry. "You're serious, now!?"

Max Goof stepped forward and raised his hand nervously, causing both women to look in his direction. "Excuse me..." he began timidly. "I don't mean to be rude, but would someone care to tell me what's going on? What this thing you ladies keep talking about?"

"It's really a long story, both figuratively and literally. However, it may be cause for concern if the object is truly missing from my husband's private quarters."

"We don't have time for this, right now. Just follow me!" Daisy snapped in an anxious yet demanding tone, her pace quickening as they proceeded down the castle halls.

The trio ascended several flights of stairs in an attempt to reach the castle's main tower more quickly, the journey taking some time due to the fact that they were moving on up while having started outside the throne room on the structure's ground level. Max hurried to keep up with the two females, who despite being small and wearing elegant dresses, were surprisingly light on their feet.

The substitute guard captain was often surprised him that his father's generation was so spry, despite being much older than they appeared, but at the moment he was more curious as to why they seemed so worried about something as trivial as a missing text.

They reached King Mickey's room several minutes later, a single guard having stood watch in their absence. He was a fat toon noticeably taller than Goofy, his rotund body shape covered by a thin chest plate bearing the Disney Castle logo. He also wore a knight's helmet on his large head, concealing his face from view. Daisy swept past the sentry with barely a backwards glance, closely followed by the queen herself. Max stopped midway through the door and smiled back at the portly spear holder.

"Hey PJ, they got you doing the grunt work too?" he greeted his best friend, casually flipping op the helmet visor to reveal a round face and pointy cat ears underneath.

The two buddies bumped fists before locking their arms. "How's it hanging, pal?"

"Same as always... Just tryin' to live down my dad's reputation by helping out the good guys, if ya know what I mean?" he suddenly looked ashamed by the thought. "I heard he came barging in here a few times recently. Must've really stunk for the rest of you, since he brought that evil, dragon lady with him."

Max couldn't help but notice how his friend's tone dropped, although he tried not to say anything. Pete Junior preferred to be referred to as "PJ" because he was named after his father, an unfortunate circumstance considering the latter was one of Disney Castle's biggest criminals. The younger Pete was pleasant, soft-spoken, and well-mannered, the exact opposite of his scheming and overbearing father. It was a little odd knowing that the two were related, but at the very least, it didn't seem like evil was genetic.

While there was a family resemblance similar to that of Max and Goofy, it had often caused problems for poor PJ. "It's gotta be tough having Pete for a dad."

"Say no more, man." the tubby guard shrugged casually. "My mom says he tried to stop being evil after they got married, so maybe he's not all bad."

"Well at least he's not a complete embarrassment like my dad used to be." Max joked, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door bolting shut behind them. He leaned over and whispered. "So, you have any idea what's going on?"

"Heck if I know, buddy. I ran into little Miss Daisy in the corridor one floor down, and she told me to make sure no one else came through here until she got back."

The two boys exchanged looks of concern as they heard faint whispers coming from the king's study, but neither were able to make anything out. In the room beyond, Minnie found herself collapsing into a chair, her sad expression speaking volumes. Daisy paced around the room with an anxious twitch, her normally carefree attitude having evaporated completely.

"Oh no, how could this happen." she lamented.

The queen had been unwilling to believe that the book was missing at first glance, yet a quick inspection of the room quickly made her realize how severe the situation really was. The secret compartment hidden behind the desk was empty, with no sign that the lock had been tampered with. Almost like someone knew where it was and how to break the seal. The only person with that knowledge was her husband, and he hadn't been home in months.

Furthermore, she knew that the knowledge contained in the lost text was something that very few people were allowed to possess. She never imagined someone would try to take it.

Daisy exhaled deeply, forcing a half-smile. "Well, I don't suppose whoever took it can do any harm." she tried to rationalize, not quite believing her own words.

"I don't know." Minnie stammered with a shake of her head, looking distraught as ever. "Mickey told me that the secrets kept in that book could easily shake the foundation of this world if our people were to discover the truth."

"The ancient history was supposed to remain a secret, but the knowledge alone won't be enough to cause any physical harm to anyone, right?"

Disney Castle's Queen gestured for her friend to take the opposite side of her husband's desk. "I personally believe that book could be harmful in the wrong hands, but it's more disconcerting that anyone could have been aware of the ancient events depicted in that book, let alone know that we possess the only written record of them."

Daisy had never read it herself, but she did know enough to catch the reference. "You might be right." she stroked her lower beak nervously. "The book itself has no power to speak of. I mean, our world's history won't just hand someone the key to universal domination. Maybe I overreacted earlier?"

"While I won't entirely disagree with your claims, Mickey told me long ago that there was more to that book than meets the eye. Perhaps hidden in its pages was an even greater secret that even we were never able to discover for ourselves." she hesitated for a moment before tightly clenching her hands. "He told me to defend it with my life, and now it's gone missing."

The female duck tried to remain calm. "Whoa, let's not jump the gun! Even if what you're saying is true, there's no guarantee that the thief will be able to decode the hidden messages."

"I would like to believe that, but after everything that's happened, I wouldn't be so sure."

The room fell silent for several minutes, but after wracking her mind for other solutions, Minnie realized that she had no other way of knowing what they were dealing with unless they contacted her husband. She swept past her friend and opened the cabinet, taking out what appeared to be a blue crystal ball. Daisy watched with interest as her friend returned to the desk, placing the orb atop a niche in the center that she assumed was made to accommodate it. The female mouse didn't bother to sit back down, instead reaching her hand into a pot of what appeared to be glitter.

She took a handful and gently began sprinkling it onto the surface of the talisman with her stubby fingers, causing the ball to glow brilliantly before revealing the familiar sight of her husband's face. The image of the king looked around curiously as if he knew he was being watched, before directing his gaze directly at Minnie as if he knew exactly where she was. He smiled pleasantly and waved before narrowing his gaze, knowing immediately that they wouldn't have contacted him unless something serious was going on.

In a world far away, Mickey looked into a strange void that had appeared next to him, seeing the image of her wife's lovely face. "I have a strange feeling ya didn't call just cause you missed me." the king's smile slowly fading away.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Is this a bad time?" she questioned in an apologetic tone.

Her husband shook his head. "Nope, I was just sittin' down for lunch." he raised his right hand, showing her a sandwich.

While relieved that he wasn't in danger, she couldn't help but feel bad at interrupting him. "Good, because there's something I really need to talk to you about. It's about a certain book."

As she spoke these words, Mickey dropped his food, working quickly to regain his composure. "Well, it looks like we do have quite a bit to discuss then." he closed his eyes for a second as if praying. "So, what about it?

"The Tome of Oblivion was discovered missing from the vault in your study."

"And only I know the spell to open it." he pondered out loud, looking unusually serious.

"That's why this theft has us in a fearsome little tizzy. Me and Daisy, both!"

"Hmmm... Do you have any idea who was behind it?"

"No, but if the wrong person managed to discover the secrets inside, the result could be incredibly dangerous."

"That's an understatement." he nodded sternly, his wife crying out in anguish.

"Oh, Mickey! What should we do!?"

The king stroked his chin with a gloved hand before answering. "Donald, Goofy, and I will take this information and report it to Master Yen Sid."

She leaned forward nervously. "Is it really that urgent?"

"Yup, it is! Like I said once before; there's more written inside that book than what you know. Master Yen Sid inscribed many secrets within, and only he knows all of the details. I'm sure he'll know what the thief was after, and maybe what we can do to help."

"What about the rest of us? How should we handle the situation around the castle?"

"It's not like you can make an announcement. Especially since so few people even know the book exists. Plus, I'd prefer if we keep things on a need-to-know basis."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay, but what will you do?"

"The boys and I will contact you once we return to the Mysterious Tower. Just stay calm and investigate the crime scene a little. See if you can come up with any more information."

Strength returned to Minnie's eyes. "Don't worry about things here. You can rely on me."

"I know." he returned her confidence before cutting off contact.

* * *

Shibuya - 104 Building

Sora opened his eyes, taking a minute to readjust to the light of day. A single glance told him he was in the same place where the mysterious voice had left him the previous night, though now the streets were packed to the brim with people, and the smell of car exhaust filled his nostrils. He stretched his arms skyward, feeling a sense of euphoria at seeing other people again, even if the crowds were a little more than he was comfortable with.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever fallen asleep on my feet before." he yawned, absentmindedly stepping into the street only to run afoul of a speeding car. "No, stop!"

The Keyblade Wielder raised his hands to defend himself, only for the vehicle to phase right through him, almost like a ghost. While relieved he was unhurt, the experience had caused a million questions to surface. Returning to the sidewalk, he was encountered a pair of girls wearing white collar shirts with red ribbons and striped skirts, assuming correctly that they had just come from school.

"Hey, could either of you girls tell me where I am?" he raised a hand to greet them, but the strangers walked past without so much as a sideways glance. Seeing a man in a black suit nearby, he waved a hand in front of the bystander's face without effect. "Huh!?"

Several more attempts to gain attention produced the same results, with his hand literally phasing through one man like the car had done only minutes ago. The experience left him exhausted, sitting disheartened on a curb near the department store. What was the point of escaping the Final World if he wasn't able to interact with anyone? Was this cruel irony the game his savior had offhandedly mentioned the previous night?

As he wallowed in these thoughts; a woman's shrill, obnoxious voice cut through the masses. "Oh dear, looks like there's still one left."

"Really? Looks like you're right. I thought the Conductor took care of all the players." answered a calm, male voice.

Standing across the street, ignored by the passing crowds were an unusual pair. The first was a young woman with short pink hair wearing thigh-high boots, a white corset, black short-shorts, and a navy-blue shirt bearing her midriff. Her companion was a tall, thin man with light orange hair slicked back into a messy updo. He wore tinted glasses and a black hoodie with a skeleton pattern. Most shocking were the thin, demonic wings growing out of their backs.

He noticed that two newcomers were staring right at him, cautiously turning to face them. "Wait! Can you guys actually see me?"

The girl walked towards him with an unsettling smile, her partner shrugging off the situation before following at a more leisurely pace. "Hey kid. How the Hell did you manage to reach the UG?"

"The UG!?" Sora instinctively took a step away from her.

"The Underground, stupid!" she repeated, appearing annoyed by his continued confusion.

Not one to be pushed around, he faced the pinkette with a defiant look. "Why don't you tell me who you are?"

"I don't see how that matters." she replied with a challenging smirk. "Unless you think you can make me!"

"Bring it on..." Sora prepared to summon his Keyblade, stopping as the man stepped between them. He grabbed the woman by the wrist, stopping her from striking the boy. It was another moment before the tension in the air fully subsided.

"Koki Kariya." the orange-haired male gestured to himself before casually wrapping an arm around his partner's shoulder. "This little ball of sunshine is Uzuki Yashiro."

"Huh?" Sora glanced between them.

"You asked for names, so I obliged." he replied, looking completely relaxed. Meanwhile, his companion's face was turning redder by the second like she was about to explode.

"Why'd you bother telling him our names!?"

"Common courtesy..." he responded, his words falling on deaf ears.

Uzuki faced the Keyblade Wielder with an angry look. "Enough wasting time! Let's erase the little bastard!" she lunged, only to be thumped in the back of the head by her companion. "Ouch... What was that for!?"

"You know we're not allowed to touch potential players. Only the Game Master is allowed to accept a direct challenge, and only on the last day of the game."

"The game..." Sora murmured to himself, his thoughts returning to the previous night's encounter with his mysterious benefactor.

He looked up to see the duo bickering, or more accurately, the girl yelling at her unperturbed partner while he stood quietly. While some would have ran while their enemies were bickering, the young hero seized the opportunity to learn more. He would not be intimidated.

"What kind of game are you guys talking about!?"

The two glanced at each other, Uzuki bringing a hand to rest on her hip. "The Reaper's Game, you stupid brat... We're the Reapers, and this IS the game!"

"Indeed... Now that the pleasantries have been taken care of, I do believe it's time we get started." Kariya added with an indifferent smile. He gave the younger Reaper a nod before facing the boy. "This time, please remember the rules."

"Don't worry, I will." she gestured forwards, causing a strange glowing insignia to appear beneath Sora's feet.

"What the..." Sora began, only to have the wind knocked out of him.

He landed on the sidewalk several meters away. The Keyblade Wielder felt his mouth slide open as he saw what appeared to be a gigantic blue shark rise from the spot he had been standing less than a second earlier, the creature gnashing its jaws angrily before sinking back into the ground like a Shadow Heartless.

"Damn, you interfering brat!" Uzuki screamed.

He looked up at his savior, catching sight of a teenager wearing baggy white shorts and a high collared purple-gray shirt. Standing roughly Sora's height, the youth had spiky orange hair and piercing blue eyes. Though remarkably thin, the newcomer possessed a sense of toughness and a cool aura, sporting a pair of stylish headphones around his neck. Sora's mind raced as the gears began turning, his eyes widening with apparent disbelief.

"Neku! Is that you!?" he shouted, earning the tiniest of frowns from his rescuer.

Neku Sakuraba blinked twice as if he didn't believe his own eyes, though a moment later his face was once again inscrutable. "Well, you're certainly the last person I ever thought I'd see around here."

The brunette jumped to his feet, looking almost excited. "What're you doing here?"

"I happen to live here. That's the question I should be asking you." he spoke, sounding mostly indifferent.

"Thanks a bunch! Maybe you can get me up to speed on what's going on after we get out of this mess."

The gloomy teenager frowned. "Save the catching up for later. We have bigger problems."

"No worries! I won't let them catch me off guard like that, again." Sora summoned his Keyblade and smiled.

"Grrrr! The Game Master said that headphones kid was supposed to be the only player this week." Uzuki screamed, summoning several wolf-like monsters to battle. "Who's this brat with the giant key and where'd he come from!?"

Kariya shrugged. "You're asking me? Maybe you should have let him introduce himself before attacking in a frenzied rage."

"Shut up!" his partner shot back, her face contorted with rage. "You just sit there and be useless as always. I'll take care of those kids!"

"Suit yourself." the male Reaper replied, completely immune to her hot-headedness.

"C'mon Neku. Let's fight 'em together!"

"Are you asking to form a pact?"

The brunette looked confused. "A what!?"

"Only those with player pins can form a pact to survive the game together." Neku slowly backed away as some of the summoned monsters turned in his direction.

Sora blasted one of the wolf-like creatures away with a ball of fire before pulling out the pin he had received from the invisible stranger. "So that's what these things are called, huh? This means I'm a player in this Reapers' Game thing?"

"Yeah, but a player can't survive long without a partner." he cringed as the Keyblade Wielder shielded him from harm again, accidentally stumbling backwards in the process. "We need to team up! Will you make a pact with me?"

"We're friends! Do you even need to ask?" Sora reached down to help him up, an supernatural glow enveloping the two players as their hands touched.

The pink-haired Reaper stamped her feet. "Crap, they've made the pact! I was hoping the Noise would've been able to erase them before it happened."

"So that's what they're called." he prepared to face the rapidly multiplying monsters, sparing a glance at his newfound partner. "Is that all there is to this pact-thing?"

"Yup..." Neku exhaled deeply, his eyes narrowing at the attacking monsters. "Let's do it!"

Sora prepare to strike, but the wolf Noise was blasted into nothingness by a series of scattering energy blasts fired off by his partner. The Keyblade Wielder raised his weapon as the shark-like Noise from before emerged from the asphalt with open jaw to greet him, staving off the monster's teeth just long enough to destroy it with a Thunder spell. The remaining wolves jumped at Neku, but the antisocial teen repelled them by summoning a wall of fire and conjuring a jagged piece of ice which shot from the ground, impaling his targets in an instant.

"Nice moves!" Neku nodded in acknowledgment before launching another flurry of bullet blasts at the Reapers, only to have them repelled by the male member of the duo.

Uzuki rolled up her sleeve. "That's it! I'll erase you kids with my own two hands!"

"You know that's not how we do things." Kariya reminded her, earning an irate sigh from his short-tempered colleague. He clapped a hand on her back. "Time for us to pull out for today."

"Fine... " the pinkette groaned, the duo disappearing seconds later.

A few moments passed in silence, though it was Sora whole ultimately spoke first. "So, care to tell me more about this game I'm suddenly being forced to play." he asked, forcing a smile which his acquaintance did not return.

"Yeah, we'll get to that. First, why don't you explain to me how you came to my world?" Neku began with a frown. "And more importantly... How you died... ... ..."

* * *

Shibuya - Conductor's Pad

Across the Shibuya River, another meeting was taking place in a location secret to even most of the Reapers. Hidden from normal view was a lavish room resembling a new-age club, complete with a bar and several shelves lined with expensive drink. The lighting was modest yet colorful, giving off an artistic impression. A beautiful woman sat on one of the stools, quietly enjoying a well-deserved cocktail.

Tall and buxom, she wore a white sleeveless collar shirt revealing her shoulders, white frills, and a black ribbon; over which was a short-cut black dress. Her outfit cut off above the knees, revealing the length of her legs and black knee-high stocking and white high-heeled shoes. She also had pale skin and long blond hair reaching partway down her back, the latter styled with a wave towards the ends. Her cold gray eyes were fixated into a sharp gaze, and a pair of square, thin-rimmed glasses gave her a scholarly appearance.

"I'm back, Konishi." a deep, smooth voice called out.

She was greeted her superior; a tall, gaunt man with a dark goatee, and long brown hair reaching to his shoulders. His clothing was somewhat dated, consisting of a black and gray patterned disco suit and white undershirt, the top button of which was undone to reveal a silver pendant. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses, and a pair of red headphones hung loosely around his neck. Megumi Kitaniji was "the Composer", the Reaper responsible for ensuring the game was played according to the rules, and issuing orders to the others.

Mitsuki Konishi straightened her glasses. "Mr. Kitaniji. Are you aware of the situation?"

"Indeed. It would appear there is a new player, and he has made a contract with our main target."

"The situation makes little sense." The blonde woman remained composed, though she displayed signs of discomfort. "We were absolutely certain you claimed all the other players as a fee for Mr. Sakuraba's game entrance."

"All of the other players in Shibuya were indeed erased." the Conductor replied, looking surprisingly smug. "It would appear this new one may be someone completely different."

"We haven't accepted any other players this week. How is this even possible?"

Mr. Kitaniji turned his back to her, concealing a rarely-seen frown. "Unorthodox as it sounds, the boy named Sora might've been brought here from another world."

While startled by his remark, she quickly tried to hide it. "Certainly such a situation would be a clear violation of the rules."

"Not quite... As the Conductor, it is my duty to be aware of such things. There are currently no regulations concerning players who were not born in Shibuya."

"In that case, I suppose there's nothing we can do... ... ... Or is there?"

"Perhaps I will speak to the Composer concerning this matter in the future. Nevertheless, the origin of one participant is not our concern." Her superior casually poured himself a drink, quietly sipping it before speaking again. " I needn't remind you, Konishi, of your obligation is to erase both the players? You are this week's Game Master..."

"I'll get the job done, sir." she bowed her head respectfully.

"Good. But to be safe, I'm requiring all Reapers to wear their O-Pins."

"Outlet pins!?" Konishi adjusted her glasses. "Sir, I know O-Pins enhance Reaper battle performance, but what about the side effects? All to punish one ignorant little boy? It's so risky..."

"Nonetheless, the Composer wills it. I, for one, am grateful. Haven't we already lost enough good men?"

"Yes, sir."

"Also, I'm putting the UG on Emergency Call."

"Emergency Call!?" She gasped softly her loss of composure rarely seen.

"Make the arrangements." Mr. Kitaniji ordered.

"Right away..."

This earned the tiniest of nods from her as he turned away, making a hasty exit from the room. She watched him go quietly, the speed of his departure and unusual orders leaving her feeling unsettled. Once she was certain he had gone, the female Reaper's gaze became cold-as-ice. Gone was the secretary-like demeanor she had presented only moments ago. She ran a hand down her face, a dark grimace gracing her beautiful features.

"Something's wrong... Why such alarm over some artless rebels. He's hiding something?" she pondered out loud, her suspicion growing by the second. "I need to act now. But not blindly. Every good plan starts with hard facts."

* * *

Note to Readers:

If you're not a fan, I don't tend to drag out the _World Ends with You_ part for too long. I saw it as the perfect tie-in with the Shibuya setting, and also a good way to bring Sora back to life. Those who have played the game will understand what I mean. The main plot will involve a lot of Disney properties and even some Square Enix ones, so stay-tuned. I hope people enjoy the references to both.

I'm certain many people can guess who's the unseen benefactor is behind Sora's participation in the Reaper's Game. It should also be obvious who gave Maleficent that book from Disney Castle.

**REVIEW** if you would like to see more. I don't know how appealing the story is to fanfiction readers, but it would be nice to receive some suggestions for things people would like to see. After all, I've written ideas into stories based on reader reviews in the past.


	2. Chapter 2: See You in Shibuya

**Chapter 2: See You in Shibuya **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

* * *

Since Xehanort's defeat, the Mysterious Tower had remained in orbit around his apprentice's homeworld. It was easily reachable by a familiar train system recently installed in Disney Town, just a short skip from the king's castle. In spite of Sora's disappearance, Riku continued to frequent the wizard's lair while resting between trips, and the other Keyblade Wielders scattered throughout the worlds would occasionally contact them with information. Days were more peaceful without the Seekers of Darkness, but his young charges were active as ever.

The older man prepared to return to his desk when the crystal ball on the table across from his began glowing, the swirling mists within contorting to reveal the face of his former apprentice. Mickey's deeply serious expression caught the wizard's notice.

"What do you require of me, Master Mouse?"

"There are some things I need to talk to you about immediately, but I don't wanna say too much in case someone's listening." the king's tone became slightly hushed.

"You may speak..." Yen Sid sat down, gently stroking his beard with an aged hand.

He swallowed nervously. "While searching for Sora, the boys and I have seen many different worlds, and everywhere we go, it feels like the darkness is escalating."

"Do not forget that the Darkness, is in many ways, a sapient force of destruction. It will fester in the shadows when dormant, but so long as negative emotions exist, it cannot be completely wiped from existence."

Mickey's expression became unusually grim for the cheerful mouse. "To be more precise, I believe that the darkness gathered by Master Xehanort was not completely extinguished when Kingdom Hearts was closed."

"Such an outcome is not beyond the realm of possibility." The old wizard spoke pensively, silently considering the new developments. "A massive conflict between light and darkness is certain to have repercussions."

"Ansem the Wise once told me that anything was possible."

"A man of his intelligence would know what it means to expect the unexpected. Of course, the cause of this new darkness may not be directly linked to the events of the Keyblade War."

Knowing so little about the recent developments, the king agreed. "In either case, this is very bad news for all of us. Things should've quieted down some, but the Heartless are just as numerous."

"You well know that they can be controlled by those with strong wills and wicked hearts. When bereft of a master, the creatures will naturally gravitate towards another source of great darkness to feed upon, after which they may be enslaved once more to the will of another."

"Journeys have been rough for us with so many of those monsters causing trouble. If things are this bad out here, I can only imagine how Aqua and the others are doing; searching in the Realm of Darkness."

"It is clearly strengthening pre-existing evils. It not only empowers the wicked, but also weakens the light." The old master's expression remained impassive, but the arching of the wizard's eyebrow was enough to show that he was concerned.

"Exactly right!" the king nodded sternly. "Many people have begun suffering as a result. Scoundrels living in different places are being strengthened by the darkness, and it's drawing more and more Heartless to those unfortunate worlds."

Yen Sid's eyes widened ever so slightly at the thought, but his expression quickly became inscrutable once more. " Your words of anguish exist as undeniable proof that knowing something will occur and seeing it for oneself are two entirely different things."

"It's something I've known all too well since the day I first embarked on my journey with the Keyblade." he replied, lowering his head gravely.

"I know you would not speak urgently had you nothing of particular importance to report." the elderly man interjected suddenly, quickly earning his apprentice's attention. "If there is something else on your mind that you wish to discuss, now is your chance to do so."

"Two things, in fact!" Mickey concurred. "I've noticed an unusual amount of Heartless congregating in a place called Gaia. It's a far off world I recently stumbled upon during my search for clues about Sora."

"Did you investigate more thoroughly to find the cause of this outbreak?"

"A gigantic fleet of Gummi Heartless were guarding the airspace surrounding this world. We were unable to draw close without putting the ship in danger. It would seem whoever's behind this doesn't want visitors."

His former mentor remained calm. "Have you been able to discover anything else."

"From what little I've heard about this particular world, it's mostly populated by humans. Not so different from Radiant Garden, but much more densely inhabited."

"Your discovery is most intriguing, but I see no immediate reason to endanger yourself when we lack any pertinent information concerning this world's current status."

"The Gummi Ship's censors went haywire as we flew past. This new world is a huge place, and the number of Heartless we detected numbered somewhere in the hundred-thousands. I haven't seen numbers like that since we were almost wiped out by the Organization's Demon Tide."

The wizard shifted in his seat. "Then it is best that we keep an eye on this situation for the time being." he leaned forward slightly, his frown deepening. "There is no use antagonizing an enemy we know nothing about. You made the correct decision."

"For now, yeah. I do think we'll still have to address this, eventually. The darkness doesn't just settle in one place. Left unchecked, it'll always spread."

"Indeed." Yen Sid eyed his old student as if x-raying him, calmly pressing his fingertips together in thought. "You claimed to have another piece of news... Tell me."

Mickey shrunk back. "The truth is, I'm not certain how to start... There's something... ... Something much more dangerous afoot... And, it's completely my fault!"

It was not like his apprentice to be so dour, and yet he could sense gloom exuding from the mouse's demeanor. "What do you mean?"

Mickey looked suddenly ashamed, his fists clenching in a rare sign of self loathing. "The Tome of Oblivion recently disappeared from the hidden vault in Disney Castle."

The wizard arched an eyebrow, looking deeply concerned. Though his expression remained unchanged, the crystal ball's limited view hid his trembling hands from his student. He inhaled deeply before regaining his composure.

"The secrets contained within are not meant to be read by outsiders." the wizard spoke, his deep tones threatening an outrage that he hid well. "You know as well as I do... The secrets that your predecessor hid within the lines of that book. It was your responsibility to guard it!"

"I know... That's why... ... I was afraid to tell you about this." the mouse hesitated again, his eyes closing in the deepest shame. "It was hidden in my personal study behind a magic door the likes of which no ordinary person could have opened. Very few knew of its existence, and none who do would ever speak of it."

"Perhaps someone who did, may have... ... ... No... That's not it... ..." Yen Sid immediately discarded the notion.

The king's eyes widened. "Forgive me master, but should we really be so quick to dismiss any possibility, no matter how unlikely.

To his surprise, the elderly man wore a peaceful expression. "You and the others: Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy; possess a strong bond of true friendship. Between you five, not a single drop of malice exists."

"They really are great friends." the king smiled nostalgically, calmed by his teacher's sincere words.

"Indeed, and you have proven yourselves to be true heroes countless times. Not a single one among you would have willingly spoken of the forbidden book. let alone allowed it to fall into the hands of a thief."

"What you say is true, but it still doesn't answer the question. How's it possible someone could've found it?"

"Throughout this wide expanse of existence, there exist more questions than answers. No matter how much we learn there will always be more we do not understand."

"So, you really don't know?"

The shadow of doubt crept onto his face, though the loss of the wizard's perpetually confident gaze lingered for only a moment. "Only a fool would profess to know everything. The power at work may very well be beyond even my knowledge."

Mickey's somber demeanor returned. "Still, if we don't have any leads, what can we do?"

He remained silent for several moments as he considered the situation, calmly stroking his beard. "This was not something I believed would ever come to pass, but for the time being, we can only hope that the one who now has the book will be unable to decipher the hidden messages within."

The king's determination returned, "They won't have the time, if we can find them first! I promise to get that book back before then!

"The more important question now is why anyone would desire such information. Some of it was passed down to you through word of mouth. No doubt you understand the dangers."

"Even Master Xehanort wouldn't have sought such a thing. There's a ton of guys who would love to use the darkness, but acting on the history contained inside that book could possibly..."

"Enough!" Yen Sid raised a hand to silence him, knowing it was possible that someone could be listening. "It would be more prudent to discuss the matter in person. Keep this matter quiet until you return."

"We'll be back there in a jiffy." The king took a deep breath. Even though he had long graduated from the old man's tutelage, he still couldn't help but feel intimidated by the elder master. "What about Riku and the others? Do you intend on calling them, too."

"I will declare an emergency meeting to inform the necessary parties, and then when all have arrived, we will formulate a plan of action."

"Of course!" Mickey replied obediently, fading from the crystal ball as the conversation ended.

The wise mage stood up from his seat, returning to his desk with an unusually weary expression. "I fear the worst possible turn of events may yet come to fruition." he murmured quietly, images from the past dancing through his aged mind.

In that moment, the spry wizard felt much older than he had in many long years.

* * *

Shibuya - Dogenzaka

On the back streets of Shibuya, an unlikely duo found themselves sitting on a bench outside of a local restaurant. Ramen Don was a Chinese Bar owned locally by Ken Doji, whose signature noodle dishes were popular around the neighborhood. As he was running a little low on cash, Neku purchased some Insta-Noodles for lunch, sharing one portion with his unexpected acquaintance.

He had spent the last hour or so listening to tales of his new partner's past adventures. "So, that's your story?" The antisocial teenager finished his meal with a quiet slurp.

"Yeah..." Sora held his own cup with two hands, his gaze falling between his legs.

"A war between light and darkness, a crazy fairy trying to rule the universe, magic swords shaped like keys, and an old coot raising Hell with twelve versions of himself..." the other boy took a moment to sort the information in his head. "I'd say it was all bullshit if my story was any more believable."

"Not to mention, our adventures even brought us to the same place one time."

"Traverse Town, yeah. Joshua told me we were stuck in some kind of dream world. At least now I know why you were there, too."

The brunette swallowed another mouthful of ramen. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to the others?"

"They're gone. Erased by the Reapers." he replied bluntly. "In the end, they were no different than the dozens of other players stuck in this messed up game."

"I'm sorry." Sora looked away, noticing the distant look in his partner's eyes.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it." he casually tossed an empty food container over his shoulder. "Rhyme was erased, Shiki disappeared, Beat joined the creeps, and Joshua got blown up by some math-obsessed freak."

"WAIT! Joshua got blown up... And ... ... Beat actually joined the Reapers!?"

"Yeah, things have been rough for us. Can't blame Beat for what he did, though. It was the only way he could continue existing in the UG without a partner. Haven't seen much of him, since."

It was Sora's turn to ponder his partner's situation. After integrating these new developments with what he already knew, the young hero's expression dropped. "I really don't know what to say. There has to be something we can do to help."

Neku stood up, sliding his signature headphones snugly over his ears. "We win! That's all we can do."

"Yeah." he clenched a fist confidently. "I know what it's like to be in a tough situation, but that doesn't mean we can't make it through!"

"No doubt. I bet what you told me barely scratched the surface."

"Tell me about it. We'd probably spend all afternoon sitting on this bench if you forced me to explain every detail." he slumped his shoulders awkwardly. "There's been times when I didn't understand half of it, myself. I can only imagine what you're thinking."

"Not much." Neku replied with a frown, earning a confounded look from his partner. "I don't care to dwell on the past. Bottom line: We've both stared directly into the pits of Hell. Though, it sounds like you've been doing it a lot longer."

"It's wasn't always quite as bad as it sounds." the brunette waved his hands dismissively. "It's true I've been through some pretty scary stuff, but it hasn't been all bad. I've made tons of friends while traveling around, and I never could've gotten through my adventures without their help."

"Friendship, huh? There was a time when I would've dismissed it all as a bunch of crap."

Sora flinched at his blatant lack of reverence. "You can't be serious."

"More than you know. In life, I despised walking these busy streets for the longest time. It was only after death that I finally started to understand what you're talking about."

The Keyblade Wielder looked pityingly at his companion. "You used to be alone?"

"Yeah... I was... ... ..." Neku's gaze drifted into the roving crowds, his memories of recent times a bittersweet mix.

_"Who needs friends! They just laugh and talk like idiots, and pretend to agree with you... So you end up caring about them... exposing yourself... getting HURT... Screw it! We're better off without them! You want people getting in your way? Dragging you down? I don't. And I never said we were friends. You did!"_

He had said that to Shiki shortly after they met. Together they had survived an attack by some Noise, and yet he felt no connection. At the time, he saw her as nothing more than a nuisance, and openly scorned at her attempts to make him open up. Several days into the Reaper's Game, that feeling began to change. They began relying on each other more and more, not just for survival, but also emotional support. Then one day he finally called her by name, and in that one moment, everything changed.

Was he still the same person he was back then? This question had been on his mind quite a bit lately. Being made to rely on someone else. Learning how it felt to care about others. She'd taught him all of that, and became the first person he ever considered a friend.

_"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."_

Joshua's parting words continued to play in his mind. He remembered the boy's snarky-ass comments and proclamations of intellectual superiority with a bitter taste. The mysterious youth had an annoying artsy approach to philosophy and a tendency to correct others. And yet from his words came a glimmer of wisdom, irritating as it was for him to admit. There were times when he felt like Joshua understood his situation too well.

"Are you okay?" Sora's voice shattered his reverie by waving a hand in his face.

Neku swatted it away like an annoying fly. "I'm fine..."

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm right here. I mean, what else are friends for?"

"I said I'm fine!" Neku shouted a little to loudly, feeling slightly ashamed by his partner's downtrodden expression.

He was still not great at dealing with people, especially someone as absent-mindedly optimistic as Sora. They had met and worked together in the past, but Neku wasn't so quick to call someone a friend. It was clear from past experience, this opinion was not necessarily shared by the people around him. Joshua had been a strange misfit, but the others were fast to establish bonds when they were first thrown into the Reaper's Game. Even so, with each week spent trapped in this nightmarish limbo, he had begun to feel more.

Empathy sucked, and he had Shiki to thank for teaching him how to feel it. "Sorry." he turned away, crossing his arms. "It's just... I've been through a lot lately."

"I remember you said something odd earlier."

"Both our stories were crazy as fuck. That doesn't narrow it down, much."

"You mentioned Joshua protected you. Rhyme was erased, and Beat turned against you." he lowered a finger to mark off each of Neku's companions, leaving one raised. "What exactly happened to Shiki?"

It was if the kid just read his mind. In some ways, he felt like what happened to her had been his fault. After completing the first round of the Reaper's Game, he was forced by the Conductor to continue, and the entry fee taken from him as payment had been his first true friend. The Reapers usually claimed whatever was most important to a person as a toll, and it was only later on that he discovered the painful truth.

"So, do you not know?" he pressed the boy.

"Just drop it." Neku replied through grit teeth, his hands shaking slightly.

Sora noticed his demeanor and didn't push any further. "Sorry..."

"No, I get why you'd be curious." the orange-haired teen moved his fingers to stop the quivering sensation. "A bleeding heart like you probably considered her a friend after a single meeting."

The Keyblade Wielder pointed both thumbs at himself. "Bleeding heart and proud of it!"

"She's easy to like." Neku turned his head. While this was normally his way of handling an annoying person, he did so to conceal a slight blush. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that she was the most important thing to him. If Beat or Joshua knew, they never would've let him hear the end of it.

Sora suddenly clapped a hand on his shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "What do ya say we get to work."

"Probably should, considering these F'ed-up circumstances."

"I recall you said these Reaper's Game missions had a time limit, right? We've been sitting around here for a while, don't ya think?"

"Don't panic, yet. The first day's mission is usually pretty simple. This time all we gotta do is return to the 104 Building, and it's complete."

"Okay... How long do we have?"

Neku checked the time before coughing violently. "Crap, looks like less than ten minutes! See for yourself." He held up his hand, revealing glowing numbers ticking backwards like an alarm clock.

The spiky-haired boy removed his glove, now realizing the source of the burning sensation he felt less than an hour ago. "Looks like we wasted more time than I thought. How do we get back to the store?"

"It's only one street away from here. Let's bounce!"

They broke into a run, with Neku leading the way through the crowds. While they couldn't directly interact with the living people in Shibuya, it was still difficult to see a clear path with so many folks wandering the streets. With the exception of that excursion to Traverse Town, rounds of the Reaper's Game always took place in broad daylight when the world was awake and humming with activity.

From shadows on the ground, the Noise emerged to deter them, these particular specimens appearing as flying black-hued jellyfish. a half-dozen descended around Sora, who was quickly ensnared by their slimy tentacles. He attempted to break free from their grip, only to receive a nasty burning sensation from the places they touched.

"Crud, that hurts!" beads of sweat formed across his forehead, his eyes widening in shock as the creatures duplicated themselves.

"Hold up, Sora!" Neku shot a giant beam of energy from his hand, disintegrating several of the Noise.

"Thanks... But, I've got this." Sora forced a smile, focusing his magic. "Now, Freeze!"

The two creatures holding him were soon encased in ice, their gelatinous bodies shattering as they hit the concrete sidewalks. The remaining four closed in to recapture their prey, only to be repelled by a strike from his newly-summoned Keyblade. The attacked caused several more to scatter away, though the strange swimming motion and awkward floating made them slow and predictable.

"Not so tough when I can use my hands. Let's try this again!"

A low growling sound rang out, followed by appearance of two gigantic bear-like Noise. Standing over seven feet tall with foot long claws, the gray-furred abominations landed directly in front of their targets and roared before flailing their arms wildly, one jumping several feet into the air and slashing it claws in an attempt to cleave its prey. The remaining jellyfish creatures moved into a perimeter behind the boys, cutting off an escape path.

Sora found himself back-to-back with his partner. "Looks like they brought out some reinforcements."

"These guys too much for ya? I've seen Noise about ten times bigger and managed to come out of those scraps alive."

"Likewise... The things I've seen make these guys look like teddy bears."

The Keyblade Wielder held up his weapon to parry a large swiping attack from one of the bears, spinning around in mid-air and smashing into the streets below, the shockwave sending both mammalian monsters hurtling away. Igniting his Keyblade with a magic glow, Sora closed the distance between them and finished both with a single slash.

"Try this on for size!" Neku's body ignited with a mysterious light as he sprinted headfirst into a flock of cnidarian enemies, erasing them all with a single hit.

"Nice one!" More remained, but the beasts seemed hesitant to come closer. Sora raised his Keyblade into the air, causing lightning bolts to rain down upon the remaining Noise, leaving nothing by a shower of sparks.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, the orange-haired teen looked over to his partner, who gave him a smile. He frowned, though it was partially hidden by the high collar of his shirt. "Don't get cocky yet... That surprise beatdown left us with even less time."

They continued on towards the large building visible ahead, both boys arrived with a screeching halt as they reached the 104. His optimistic partner came close to stumbling over his own two feet, catching himself mid-fall to prevent a nasty face-plant.

"Made it on time without a minute to spare!"

Sora felt a familiar sting in the palm of his head, noticing with a quick glance that the timer from before was gone. "So, does this mean we're all done for today?"

"Usually..." the antisocial teen observed his surroundings carefully, half expecting more Noise to emerge and attack. When none appeared, he sighed.

"Glad we made it on time. So now that we've got a second... you mind telling me how you learned all those moves?"

Neku's expression betrayed both surprise and confusion. "As a player, I thought you would've already known about the system."

"Known about what system?"

The glum teenager reached into the pocket of his baggy white shorts, pulling out a pin with a picture of a fireball on it. "Players can use certain attacks by picking out what pins they want to wear into battle."

"The invisible weirdo who brought me here only gave me that one pin. He never said anything about other pins."

His partner pocketed his swag. "You did mention that before. Guess that means you're not an ordinary player."

"You mean most players weren't summoned here like me?"

"Hell if I know. Everyone else I've seen so far comes from Shibuya."

"Guess I'm a rare exception, huh?"

"I should've known, considering you're not even from this world." he already looked weary of the subject. "I suppose you wouldn't need offensive pins, since you already have some crazy powers of your own. Of course, that means you're not bound by the same limitations as everyone else."

"I guess that makes me a cheat." Sora grinned widely, causing his partner to roll his eyes.

"Tell me about it... If Beat had powers like yours, he wouldn't have joined those bastards in the first place."

He quickly decided to change the subject. "So, now that the mission's done, what do we do?"

Neku shrugged it off. "Dunno... Usually when the Reapers are done screwing around, the players lose consciousness until the next day of the game."

The young hero's mouth opened. "Oh yeah, something like that happened after that disembodied voice dropped me in this world. How's it work?"

"Hell if I know. I guess it has something to do with the Composer."

"Who's that?"

"The guy who runs this nightmare... From what Joshua told me, the Composer makes the rules for this crapshoot, and the Reapers have to do what he says."

"Joshua helped us understand a lot of what happened in Traverse Town. I don't think any of us would be here without his help." Sora's expression softened considerably. "So, what was his deal? Do you know?"

"He wanted to find the Composer and take over. To think he gave all that up to save a guy who was only in it for himself." Seeing the questioning look on the brunette's face, he steered the conversation away yet again. He wasn't looking to be pitied. "Today's mission was lame. What do you think?"

"I guess it's fine. So long as we continue to succeed."

Normally the Keyblade Wielder was prone to misreading people, but one look at his partner's expression told him not to pursue the previous topic. He took the hint, especially after the last proverbial land mine he stepped on. Though he was unaware of the exact circumstances, it was best to leave things alone for now.

Neku flicked the side of his headphones. "I guess the Game Master's taking it easy on us for now."

"GUESS AGAIN, PUNKS!" a boisterous tone screamed.

Sora stood in front of Neku and braced himself, his Keyblade grinding against the wheels of a skateboard. Its rider smirked confidently before flipping around in midair, his sneakers touching down on the nearby sidewalk. It took them only a second to recognize the rider. Now bearing the wings of the Reapers, Daisukenojo Bito faced the two players with a confident smile.

"Well, looks like Ironface was right. Didn't think I'd see Phones partnered with Key-man."

Neku regarded him coolly. "What're you doing here, Beat? We completed today's mission. Back off!"

"A Reaper don't take no orders from a player, yo!" he mounted his skateboard and kicked off against the street, but found himself unable to move.

"Stopga!" Sora blasted him with a time spell, freezing the target in place. "Best move out of the way. That won't hold him for long."

His partner blinked in surprise before moving away. True to the warning, Beat quickly broke free from the enchantment before cracking his shoulder into place. "Man, and I thought Megs was the only one who could do that." his lower lip twisted into a scowl. "No fair, man! You both goin' down for this!"

"Who's Megs?"

"Nunya business, fool!"

Without further warning, the loudmouthed Reaper seemingly took flight, his feet never leaving his skateboard. He floated overhead while dive-bombing them from the air, occassionally twirling around to launch another series of ramming motions on the street before returning the air. His assault was fast and merciless, with both players barely moving out of the way in time to avoid being hammered into the streets. Not only was Beat quick, his attacks struck with the force of a speeding car, leaving gashes in the concrete.

"We don't wanna fight you." the Keyblade Wielder grit his teeth as Beat shot past, coming inches from ploughing into him.

"Too bad, son! Cause the brass told me ta put ya'll six feet under!"

It was difficult trying to fight while not hurting an opponent, especially when the attacker was so serious. He had fought mostly monsters such as Heartless, and occassionally villainous rogues who needed to be put in their place, but it was rare for his opponent to be someone whose heart didn't overflow with darkness. As a result, he held back. The brunette hero was adept at fighting close-range, but his weapon was naturally diverse, allowing him to adapt quickly to varied conditions.

Meanwhile, Neku repeatedly teleported around using quick-fire pins, discharging energy bullets that not only struck the target, but scattered randomly upon impact, increasing the range of damage and making his moves unpredictable. He knew from past experience that Beat was a tough fighter, having fought him before during a previous game week. The street-talking punk could take the punishment without being erased. There was no need to hold back.

"Can't we talk about this?" Sora tried to reason with him.

"Man, you like a broken record or somethin'! Real men speak wit' actions, not words!" the skateboarding teen charged again.

"Wind!" Sora cast a wind spell to change his attackers trajectory without causing any injury

"Ya'll think a lil breeze like that'd be 'nough to take me down!?"

"Don't act big until you've won!" Neku created a wall of fire, forcing Beat to clumsily change direction and costing him speed. "Quick! Use that spell from before."

Sora pointed the end of his weapon at Beat. "Aaaaaaannnnd... Stopga!"

"Dang!" he cried, once again frozen mid-movement.

The orange-haired boy bombarded his former friend with several electric blasts before piercing him in the legs with a sword of light materialized from his hand. Sora winced as he noticed the look of pain on their adversary's face, his own spell expiring a moment later, and dropping the ensnared Reaper. Neku's eyes remained hidden by his hair as his partner ran past, catching the larger boy with some difficulty. It took a moment to steady himself, but Sora managed to carry him a short distance before laying him carefully on the nearest sidewalk.

His eyes narrowed at his indifferent partner. "I thought he was your friend?" he received no answer from the statuesque teen. "You didn't have to go that far."

Neku raised his head, revealing the same cold expression he usually wore. "He attacked us, first."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora glanced down at the prone man. "Still, you might've gotten carried away."

Beat spit up a mouthful of blood, catching their attention, but oddly enough he smiled. "Naw, don't sweat the small stuff... Phones made the right decision." he placed a hand to his mouth and coughed again. "Mind helpin' me up?"

The moody teenager helped his partner return the defeated Reaper to a standing position, his eyes revealed a sense of regret. "Sorry..." he apologized.

"It's all cool..." He reluctantly accepted the shoulder to lean on before hoisting himself up with his now broken skateboard.

"Don't try anything stupid..."

"You callin' me stupid, yo!?"

"Never mind that!" Sora glanced between the two with a confused look. "Wait, so you guys are suddenly okay with everything that happened!?"

"Yeah, I guess so. How 'bout you, phones?"

"Not entirely! Now that you've lost, I want some answers." Neku faced their battered opponent, his expression deadly serious. "I know you've been with the Reapers since Rhyme was erased, but why've you been so dead set on taking me out? Spill it!"

His former friend looked away ashamedly, but this did nothing to deter the conversation. "Guess I owe you that much." he paused, trying to think of a way to explain. "Ya see... Mr. H. saved Rhyme from disappearin' by turnin' her into a Noise."

"Wait! What happened!?" Sora prodded his partner, only to be ignored.

"That doesn't answer my question." his gaze hardened.

"Right... Sorry... ... Truth is, I did somethin' real stupid, and joined the Reapers. I was hopin' they could help us, but the brass took her from me. The deal was I finish you off, and they don't erase Rhyme, permanently."

"Jerks." the Keyblade Wielder snarled. "This game can't be fair."

"It ain't! But now that I lost, it don't matter no more. They's gonna erase her!"

Neku's frown deepened. "Sounds like they hold all the cards. If Shiki were here, she wouldn't want us to quit, no matter what the odds." he inclined his head in thought. He hadn't gotten this far by giving up. "Where are they keeping her now?"

"Ironface has her."

"Who!?" Sora questioned, his attention turning to an unsettling presence seconds later.

"That would be me." drawled a cool feminine tone.

A beautiful blonde woman appeared before them, her voluptuous figure and gothic one-piece dress giving her a dignified, yet attractive appearance. She bowed mockingly. "Greetings... I am this week's Game Master, Mitsuki Konishi."

"So this is the infamous Iron Maiden." Neku took a fighting stance.

Sora instinctively summoned his weapon. "She's the Reaper behind this!?"

"I ain't got time for you, Ironface!" Beat shouted, his injured form and damaged wings making her smirk in response.

"So primitive, immediately resorting to violence, and then losing to the enemy." the woman straightened her glasses, completely indifferent to the trio of angry teenagers glaring daggers into her. "I knew you would screw this up, Daisukenojo Bito."

"Shut the fuck up! No one call's me that and gets away with it!"

"I will do whatever I wish, and a Neanderthal like you is in no position to ever demand otherwise."

"What do you want?" the Keyblade Wielder took a step towards her.

"You players needn't be concerned. This has nothing to do with you." she faced the skateboarder with cold indifference. "As for you... I'm afraid you've failed one too many times. Therefore, the Conductor has revoked your status as a Reaper."

"You can't fire me, 'cause I quit, yo!" Beat retorted.

Konishi placed a hand against her cheek and smiled in amusement. "Oh, don't act like a child."

Her nonchalant attitude enraged him even more. "You think I'm actin'!?"

"No, I can see it comes quite naturally to you."

"Heh heh. Damn right!" he replied with a satisfactory grin.

Neku sighed in bewilderment as he watched the exchange, looking almost embarrassed for him. "Uh dude... She's making fun of you."

"WHAT!"

Sora would've found the argument downright amusing if it weren't for the fact that they were in mortal danger, and the villain responsible was standing right in front of them. "You're not much of a lady, are you?"

The Game Master's eyes settled on the brunette. "And you're not much of a gentleman."

"We never asked for your approval." Neku clenched a pin in his fist.

"Why would I care enough to put a designer label on swine. Since I can't reverse evolution and speak your language, I'll keep this brief." she then addressed her former subordinate. "When you joined, we explained that a Reaper's points determine his or her lifespan."

"Yeah, so? Big deal, yo!"

"During your time as a Reaper, you earned zero points... Not a very hard worker, I see."

Beat scowled in her face. "You was gonna make me sick Noise on the Players! That ain't what I signed up for!"

"Then I can't fathom why you did. One person's success is built on another's sacrifice. And besides... If I'm not mistaken, you're only motive for becoming a Reaper is this!" Konishi held out her hand, causing a small furry animal to appear in her grip. "One little Noise? Talk about petty."

"Shut up! What do you know!?" he rounded on her.

Her dark painted fingernails lengthened into razor sharp claws and she began squeezing the tiny creature, causing it to cry out in pain. "Since your employment has come to an end, I don't see why we need this thing, anymore."

"Rhyme! Leave her alone!" the injured skateboarder lashed out angrily.

Konishi tightened her hold like a vice, snapping the creature's neck and causing it to disintegrate into nothingness.

It took Sora less than a second to figure out what was going on. He raised his Keyblade to strike the Game Master, his jaw dropping open in horror as a beam of light shot past his peripheral vision, penetrating Beat's chest like a knife.

"Damn it!" he fell again, landing with a thud on the cold streets.

"Beat!" Sora ran to his side, turning his body to inspect the wound. Raising a hand, he attempted to cast a healing spell, but the gaping hole continued to bleed out.

"Don't bother... The process has already begun." she gestured to the boy's feet.

Looking down, the two partners saw Beat's lower body was beginning to vanish like Rhyme's Noise form had done only seconds before. "No, this can't be!" Sora exclaimed pleadingly.

"Looks like I'm done for..." Beat replied through labored breaths.

"You can't just go and disappear! Not yet... ... Not like this!"

He raised his right thumb and smiled. "Guess I'll leave this to you guys. Give her Hell for me!" His body vanished a few moments later, leaving his friends standing silently.

Neku's eyes darkened as he looked away from the spot on the sidewalk, his gaze settling on the blonde woman. "Damned bitch..."

"Oh, what an interesting expression."

The gloomy teen wordlessly raised both arms, Sora immediately noticing the bright glow that had begun to envelope his partner's hands. A second later, Neku build up a bright charge between his fingers and did a thrusting motion, causing a colossal beam of energy to erupt from the core. His target retained that same cocky expression as the attack passed harmlessly through her body.

"How'd you do that?" he shouted. When she remained silent, he scowled and began rapidly firing smaller lightning bolts in her direction. "Answer me!"

A smile graced her red lips. "Perhaps I was never there to begin with." her voice came from all directions as the illusionary doppelganger vanished, the real Game Master reappearing in the opposite direction.

Sora leapt into the air and brought his Keyblade down, the woman catching it with a clawed finger. "Such tempers..."

"If the purpose of this game is to defeat the Game Master, let's fight now!"

"Must you be so impatient..." She parried several of his slash attacks with one hand before reappearing behind him. "Since you seem so keen on acting like children, perhaps I should treat you like children."

"Quit screwing around!" Neku clenched his fists, quietly seething.

And why would I do that? This is a game, after all." she emphasized with a relish. Their outrage only excited her. "Now, don't look at me like that. If you refuse to let me finish, I can leave without giving you a clue."

"What clue?" Neku pocketed a pin, refusing to lower his guard.

"That's a good boy." she replied mockingly. "Here are my terms: At this point, I am going to move to a certain place. I will stay in that place for the next six days, and all you need to do is find me."

Sora's expression hardened. "So it's like hide-and-seek?"

"Correct. We call this Reaper Sport 2: Hide and Seek. Naturally, I picked something at your age level."

The Keyblade Wielder remembered a certain member of the Organization who loved turning battles into games. "She's playing with us..." he spoke so only his partner could hear.

"No shit." he grunted, both teens glaring daggers at the Game Master.

"Starting tomorrow morning, you have six days to search the streets of Shibuya for my whereabouts. Until then, I wish you luck." She smirked, her body melting into the ground like a shadow. Her disembodied voice called out jeeringly one more time. "Remember... The clock is ticking!"

"Wait!" Sora reached out towards the place she had stood, but his senses were swiftly overcome by darkness once more.

* * *

Enchanted Dominion - Forbidden Mountains

In the gloomy corridors of Maleficent's crumbling fortress, the evil fairy's laughter could be heard once more.

"Hidden by Yen Sid's magic was the information necessary to access the forgotten world that his foolishness created so long ago, and also the immeasurable power that lies slumbering within."

Pete quivered. "I ain't too sure this is a good idea, but I guess we don't got much of a choice now, do we?" he spoke with a note of hesitation, looking conflicted once more.

The evil fairy disregarded him without further council, conjuring her scepter with a casual wave of her hand. "The time has come for us to venture further into the darkness than anyone has before, even that decrepit old fool!"

She placed her hand over the surface of her staff, the energies within the orb swirling maliciously as the spell activated. Maleficent spoke a series of complex incantations the likes of which were completely lost on her assistant, the darkness emanating from the core of the crystal forming a dark aura around the pair that sent a shiver down the overstuffed cat's spine.

The feeling of dread was similar to the sensation he felt when they entered the Realm of Darkness, like a well of dark magic that seemed bottomless. He shivered violently as his superior held her arms in the air, the shadows lifting to form a strange doorway.

Unlike the Corridors of Darkness that evildoers often used to travel between worlds, the magical doorway had taken the shape of a large wooden door, not so different in appearance from the portal that had led them into Timeless River not long ago. However this threshold held a much darker ambience, as pitch-dark energy seemed to seep through the cracks in the door, and a cold, empty feeling coursed through them just by being in its presence.

While Pete remained frozen in fear, his superior looked positively elated by her success. "Our time has come..." she placed a hand on the doorknob, causing a light to shine forth.

Pete shielded his eyes before glancing over at his superior in concern. "What the heck is that!?"

"No doubt the remains of an old spell cast by that accursed wizard to keep anyone from accessing this world." The dark sorceress was pushed back for a moment, but her grip on the handle only tightened and a dark smile came to her lips. "However, the magic has weakened with time... I shall not be denied!"

With a strong movement of her arm, she thrust open the entry, and stepped through the doorway without hesitation, closely followed by her reluctant helper. On the other side the portal she stepped forward gracefully with Pete tumbling clumsily behind. The humanoid cat stumbled to his feet, spitting out a mouth of dirt as he scrambled forward to catch up.

"Where are we?" his mouth slid open in awe.

The pair of villains were situated on a cliff overlooking the land they had entered, the sight both frightening yet hauntingly beautiful at the same time. His eyes bulged fearfully as they stared over the abyss.

The expanse of land stretching out before them was eerie and wreathed in shadow, a ghostly green glow covering the landscape as far as the eye could see. The skies were dark and starless, the only source of light being a tiny crescent moon that provided only a minimal amount of light. There were no clouds or grass, and the barren forests seen in the distance were dead and mangled as though some evil force had siphoned life from nature itself.

"I don't know 'bout you, but dis place is givin' me the creeps." Pete cowered behind his master, her slender frame doing little to hide his bulk.

Maleficent tugged her robes from of his hands with a note of distaste before letting out a cackle of glee, her eyes widening in vindictive happiness. "Be silent! Do you not sense the power that lies dormant here?"

Her partner lumbered forward so that he was standing beside her. "I sorta felt somethin' like that. You don't suppose it's comin' from dere?" he pointed towards a gigantic structure in the distance.

"The source of this magnificent power lies yonder." she deduced, using her staff as a walking stick as she began traversing the treacherous terrain. Her subordinate almost tripped as he fell into step behind her, but she remained unconcerned. "Hurry you fool! That which we desire must now be claimed."

A weathered stone road marked the twisted and inhospitable terrain, leading up to an ominous castle in the distance. Even from atop the hillside they could see the structure's iron gates. The structure of the stone building resembled a mixture of the Castle of Dreams and Disney Castle itself, but the dark onyx color of the walls and strange glow coming from the tower windows gave it a most unsettling aura. The building was strangely warped, like someone had taken a clay model of the building and twisted it.

Neither of them spoke, the eerie quiet and shifting shadows caused Pete even more discomfort. Most worlds they encountered were inhabited by some manner of life, sentient or not, yet this world was deathly quiet like the inside of the Corridors of Darkness. The closer they drew to the castle, the heavier the air seemed to become, and the darker the skies grew.

As they reached the front gates of the castle, he could no longer take the silence. "Are you sure dis is a good idea?" he asked, trying to conceal an unnerved shiver.

"Miserable coward... Remain here if you wish, but there will be no place for you when our time comes." she dismissed him with a wave.

"Oh, all right!"

When he did not back down, she seemed somewhat satisfied. "Very good, it appears you have some sense of priority after all."

Maleficent thrust open the gates and entered the courtyard, ignoring the hideous statues that lined the path leading to the doors. Pete jumped in surprise as he came face-to-face with a statue of a ferocious monster, angrily shattering the stone in annoyance with his fist. He shook his hand and sucked his thumb with a few mumbled curses before noticing that his boss had already entered the building.

Running through the doors, he found it was surprisingly normal inside, the blood red carpet and stone floors resembling the inside of Villain's Vale. More statues filled the rooms, but they ignored the monstrous figures and continued onwards.

They proceeded quietly as she followed the dark presence, almost as if someone was guiding them to the source of this world's evil. The rooms were surprisingly empty for such a large dwelling, yet it was strange to see that no one was living here. Abundant cobwebs and crumbling stone walls were proof that the castle had seen better days, but the duo found an interesting sight as they ascended the deteriorated grand staircase. A purple carpet spanned the majority of the hall, leading to a large pair of double doors on the far end.

The room beyond was a cathedral-sized throne room not so different from the one in Disney Castle, save for the dark ambience and stained glass windows lining the grand hall. The picturesque glass shined with the eerie glow from the moon and remained as brilliant as ever even amidst the dark surroundings. Passing between the columns, Maleficent approached the large throne at the end of the room, pleasantly noting the motif of human skulls carved into the chair's wooden exterior.

"Talk about your fixer-upper." Pete casually ran a sausage-like finger against a nearby statue, noting the thick layer of dust.

"We have arrived!" she announced, extending her arms in a grandiose manner.

Before them, behind the throne was a gigantic black door seemingly built of stone, several indents on the surface indicating that something was missing.

"It would appear that the ultimate power lies beyond here!"

"You jus' leave the grunt work to me, sister!" Pete boasted, rearing back and punching the stone a few times, only to howl in pain. "Owwww hoo hoooo!"

"Incompetent buffoon... Did you honestly think it would be that simple!?"

"Looks like I'll jus' have ta knock harder!" He surrounded his hands with barriers and tried a second time, but not even a dent was present. "They certainly don't make doors like dis back home."

"Cease that pointless flailing." she whacked his leg with her scepter, causing him to jump in pain.

"Crazy dragon lady. Ya don't need to be so rough!"

His cries were ignored as Maleficent swept past, gingerly placing a hand on the surface of the stone door. "It is said that a great evil was defeated ages ago, and doomed to remain imprisoned here for eternity. This must be the final door spoken of within the pages of that book."

"The last thing you and me need is more evil competition." he kicked the door, groaning in pain. "Whatever's stuck here can rot for all I care."

The sorceress recoiled her hand in surprise as the ground began to rattle, both villains glancing around in surprise. The shadows around them began gravitating towards the center of the room as if drawn by an unseen force. The darkness swirled for a moment before forming a gigantic, vaguely humanoid shape, appearing like a hooded wraith.

Once its the form had solidified, the creature blinked, as if waking up for the first time in years. It's large green eyes narrowed in surprise at the sight of visitors, a shapeless glowing green maw they assumed was its mouth opening as a deep, throaty laugh escaped its gullet.

"Yikes, get me oughta here!" Pete fell flat against the opposite wall of the room, as if trying to vanish, but his superior remained undaunted.

Maleficent stepped forward with a look of amusement, clearly enthralled by the shapeless creature floating in the air before them. "Would I be correct to assume that you are the being who was exiled from Disney Castle so long ago."

_"How vexing that a stranger would know me... No doubt that wizard would have erased my existence from the pages of history."_ An incredibly deep, hoarse tone emanated from the living void.

She held forth the Tome of Oblivion. "No doubt yours is a history kept hidden from the light, and yet, a single record of it remained."

_"So it has..."_ the being replied. "_Even so, to see visitors in my world!? This is certainly unexpected."_

"Are you not the being that was sealed here in ages long past?" the evil fairy questioned again, her countenance unyielding and calm in the face of the shapeless horror

The phantom floated through the air and stretched its formless self into a thin shape, the glowing eyes flashing dangerously as its dark mist-like body coiled around her like a serpent. _"What if I am... It makes no difference to you. Why would anyone come willingly into my midst? Have you no fear for your own safety, witch?" _

Pete stepped forward to help, crunching his fists together. "Now hold on dere, ya oversized shroud. I recommend you get offa her, or things might get real ugly!"

_"What do we have here... A denizen of Disney Castle?" _The entity let out a snicker that sounded more like coughing, it's smoky form slowly leaving its previous victim and inching towards him. The cat man backed away looked horrified, its shining eyes only inches from his face_. "Yessssss... I sense your fear... ... Let it grow... ... Let it consume your heart... ... ..." _

"Back off!" Pete squealed, his beady eyes widening in horror.

"Stop your cowering, you imbecile!" Maleficent scolded her henchman, casually passing a hand through the shadowy form before addressing the monster itself. "Spare us your theatrics! This pathetic form you have taken to communicate with us is merely a front."

_"How do you know!?"_ the creature shrieked, attempting to frighten her.

"Your real self still remains trapped behind Yen Sid's door. You have no real power as you are."

The creature's wispy incarnation drifted so that it was floating above the throne. _"Impressive deduction, Fairy of Darkness... It is as you say."_ the phantom shifted into the form of a giant face closely resembling it's true self, a pair of horns protruding from the top of its head. _"Why do you stand before me?" _

"I have come to beseech you, nothing more." Maleficent began with a devious smirk, her words doing little to satisfy the entity. "The power you wielded in ages past once overwhelmed Disney Castle and threatened to send all worlds into the darkness... ... ... That is what I seek."

_"Then you have wasted your time..."_ To her surprise, the phantom snickered one more. _"Ashamed as I am to admit it..._ _My power was sealed, and the keys to the door lost forevermore." _

The dark sorceress dismissed his words with a gesture of her hand before gently using it to grasp her scepter. "That is what they said, but such information was fabricated to prevent anyone from seeking the means to release you."

_"You speak lies..." _the specter hissed, the bitter venom of his voice sending a chill down Pete's spine.

"Do not be so close-minded. How do you think I was able to come to this world?" She raised her arms, as if gesturing towards the entire land, her words silencing the spirit's hissing. "Surely you realize from the... Lack of visitors... That this entire world was sealed off by Yen Sid to prevent access by outsiders. No one was ever to set foot here since time immemorial, and yet here I am!"

The room fell silent once more, the eerie quiet making the monster realize just how long it had been since he heard any voice but his own. _"Perhaps you speak the truth..." _the hidden figure began with a note of renewed interest. _"Still... What do you plan to do? Would you endeavor to release me from this accursed seal, or have you only come to mock my powerless state?" _

"You have remained trapped here for so long, that I shudder to imagine the effects." Maleficent relaxed her shoulders, a cunning smile tugging at her dark lips. "My offer is simple... I shall search for the keys to your freedom, and in return, you are to give me power to rule all worlds!"

_"Interesting to think that you would be so unconcerned for the well-being of others. With my power restored, this miserable plane of existence will be ravaged by darkness for eternity. Is this truly what you desire, witch?" _

The evil fairy let out a dark, mirthless laugh that even surprised the phantom. "In darkness there is no pain... No feeling... No petty emotions that cause dissonance and conflict. What more could one desire?"

_"... You are... ... A strange one..."_ the hoarse voice replied.

"Simply agree to share with me in this most glorious of futures, and the freedom thou dost crave shall be forever yours!"

Silence fell once again, but the sound of the dark entity's deep laughter soon filled the halls. While Pete was noticeably uncomfortable, his superior seemed to relish in it. After what felt like several minutes, the echoing notes slowly subsided, ending with a dark snicker.

_"You amuse me, woman... If all you desire is to rule what remains in the wake of my terror, than free me, and you shall have it!" _

"Very good... It appears we have an understanding, then? I shall grant your freedom, and in exchange you will grant me that which I desire most."

_"Yessssss... ... ..."_ The apparition faded away until only the eyes remained, the glowing green orbs giving off a frightening ambience. _"I should know the name of the one I make a pact with. What is your name?" _

She stood up a little straighter, raising her scepter high in the air. " I am the mistress of all evil, she who has brought ruin upon countless worlds... My name is Maleficent!"

_"Deal!"_ the creature replied without hesitation, his eyes blinking once before vanishing into the darkness from whence they came. _"Soon, all of existence will know true terror forevermore!"_

The room gave way to that bottomless silence that pervaded the world which they stood. Maleficent was satisfied with the pact, having confidence in the brings powers to fulfill her desires. She had learned much of the creature in the pages of the book they had been gifted, and believed his power to be potentially greater than anything she had ever witnessed before.

The evil fairy cared nothing for what he would do once their deal was complete, since covering all worlds in darkness would only further her own ambitions. After failing to locate the Book of Prophecies, they had been left with few options. Now thanks to an anonymous benefactor, things were going far better for her than they had in quite some time. The Heroes of Light would not have the last laugh this time.

Pete peeked out from behind one the dark throne room's many pillars. "So, what do ya suppose we do now? Far as I know, we got no idea where to find dem keys you was talkin' about?"

"Finding them will be a challenge, but I do not believe it will be impossible. Such things are often forged of a powerful magic, and those most sensitive to such energies such as myself should be able to locate them with minimal difficulty."

"You're soundin' pretty confident there, lady!" the overweight toon placed his hands on his hips with a confounded look, before leaning towards her obnoxiously. "What if we don't got what it takes to find em? I don't think Shadow-freak is gonna be happy."

"And what concern is that of mine? He is powerless while trapped behind the seal."

The lumbering henchman scratched his head. "Y'know, I guess yer right..." he let out an obnoxious booming laugh at the thought. "What can he do if we don't come through?"

"Precisely, my dear Pete. We have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Maleficent dismissed his worries with a smug gesture. She considered him for a moment, an intriguing plan coming to mind. "Speaking of which, I believe it is prudent that we call forth our full resources for this endeavor. It is time we benefit from these new alliances we forged these past months."

"I ain't sure they'll come here jus' because we say so, but maybe these new developments'll give 'em some incentive to join up!"

Maleficent turned back to face him, using her hand to tear open a dark doorway. "You will deliver word to the others, but remain hidden while traveling, less his majesty or those meddlesome children discover our plans."

"Don't see why I can't jus' give em the ole one-two?"

"We cannot afford your ineptitude causing a rupture in our plans. Not this time!" she added the last part with a distasteful sneer. As he lumbered towards the vortex mumbling complaints under his breath, Maleficent extended a hand to stop him. "Be certain to check on our friends on Gaia as well. Valuable as they have been to our cause, I do not entirely trust that scheming brat!"

The humanoid cat saluted with a wave before leaping back into the darkness, leaving his master alone in the empty room. She smirked for a moment using her staff to conjure several thorned plants around the perimeter of the castle. This time, her plans would not fail.

* * *

Note to Readers: Here's chapter 2. Took me some time to polish this one, though it was kind of rushed in some places, I decided to leave things as they were. I care more about the Disney aspects of this story at the moment, so we won't be looking in on Sora so often while the stage is being set for the main story.

I didn't get too much support for the first installment, but decided to continue working on it for now to see what people think as the story starts to develop. Here's hoping for more reviews for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who supported me so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Master of the House

**Chapter 3: Master of the House **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

* * *

Shibuya - Cat Street

Shibuya was located in a bustling city that seemed to stretch on forever, though the novelty of traversing the streets had quickly grown old for a certain Keyblade Wielder. It had been several days since the cruel game began, and he spent most of that time running from the vicious animal-like creatures called Noise. Fighting them was easy, but much like the Heartless, these new creatures had a tendency to swarm in large groups. If this weren't grueling enough, they were now being targeted by the Reapers themselves.

His partner ducked into a tunnel leading under a bridge, pulling him along as a pack of wolf noise went running past. After letting out a deep sigh, they took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Screw this!" Neku clenched his fists, his gaze moving downwards. "I knew things were gonna get crazy after that arrogant bitch snuffed Beat, but this is just ridiculous."

"Tell me about it. That guy we met on the first day said Reapers weren't supposed to attack players directly? Could he have been lying."

"I've played the game several times, but this is the first time anyone other than the Game Master was allowed to mess with us. Somebody on top must've changed the rules."

"Maybe it's the composer? Though, it does seem a little weird that someone would work so hard just to get rid of us."

"Doesn't matter..." the gloomy teen irritably brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Lucky for us, the place I wanted to go is just a little further ahead. Let's get over there before those damned things come back."

"Sure..." Sora shrugged before following along in silence.

One thing he noticed in the last few days was how awkward it could be to spend time with the orange-haired recluse. The boy was incredibly cynical and prone to foul language, in many ways the exact opposite of himself. Not only that, but having a conversation with him was often strange. Unlike Donald and Goofy who always had something to contribute, Neku showed much less enthusiasm, but he wasn't exactly rude either. He always listened to everything that was said, and always answered properly. That said, he couldn't blame the sullen youth for his attitude.

Sora understood what it meant to fight for survival, and how it felt to lose someone important. He could scarcely imagine what it was like for a nihilistic introvert to discover the warmth of friendship, only to have it mercilessly torn away. The image of Mitsuki Konishi's calculating visage sent his thoughts back to that fateful moment when Master Xehanort scattered Kairi's heart. He grit his teeth as if trying to break them.

"We're here." Neku's voice called him back to the present.

They were greeted by a large sign bearing the words 'WildKat Cafe'. "Wait a minute! So we ran halfway across town... fighting off an army of monsters... just because you wanted to visit a... ... coffee shop!?"

"That's the gist of it." he answered flatly.

"If there wasn't any specific mission today, why go through all the trouble? We could've kept searching for that woman, instead."

"There's someone here I need to talk to." he turned his back to the Keyblade Wielder and hesitated before wrapping his fingers around the door handle. "Plus, I think it's about time you meet him, too."

Sora followed his partner into the shop, taking a moment to observe the casual decor and simple ambience. There were white tables and orange seats, giving the place the impression of a smaller school cafeteria. A single fan hung motionless from the ceiling, and there was a rickety shelf lined with prepackaged food and old magazines. Normally in Shibuya, spiritual beings would become visible to the living while inside of certain stores and restaurants, but it didn't make a difference today, seeing how there were no other customers to interact with.

"Hey Mr. H! Where are you!?" Neku called out to the empty room.

When nobody answered, Sora frowned. "Oh well... Maybe the place is closed and someone just forgot to unlock the door."

"Nope, we're open!" a voice called out from the back.

The door behind the front counter slid open, revealing a slightly scruffy-looking man. He was relatively thin and of average height, wearing a white collar shirt, a dark vest with gray buttons, black khakis, and dark open-toed sandals. His five o'clock shadow, sunglasses, and messy black hair gave the man the look of a hipster.

"Yo Phones, didn't think you'd show up here today." Upon seeing an unfamiliar guest, the coffee shop owner gave him an amused smile. "This dude your new partner?"

"For a lack of a better word. He's moderately useful when it comes time to fighting, but he sorta sucks at everything else."

Ignoring the rude comment, the brunette extended a hand to their host. "My name's Sora."

"Sanae Hanekoma... But most folks call me Mr. H; in fact, I prefer it!" he excepted the gesture. "So where're you from, kid?"

The young hero hesitated, silently contemplating how Donald would handle the situation if he were here. Having almost slipped and revealed secrets before, he decided to be more cautious like his friends. "I'm, uh... ... You might say I'm... not from around here."

"Lookin' a little green around the gills, aren't ya? No need to get nervous." the man let out a small chuckle, his expression suddenly becoming much more serious. "I can tell just by looking that you're not from this world."

"No... That's not... ... You really can!?" he stammered, looking helplessly at his companion.

"Mr. H is a colossal weirdo." the gloomy teen deadpanned, earning a frown from the shopkeeper.

"Don't go giving him the wrong idea." he then shrugged with an indifferent smile. "I'm just your average dude who happens to watch over Shibuya like a ninja hiding in the shadows."

"I'm a little lost, here. Someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"We can discuss that in a moment. In the mean time, you boys sit tight while I get you something hot to drink." the man sauntered from the room, returning moments later with a pair of Styrofoam cups. "Have some of my famous WildKat Special Blend coffee. It's on the house."

His guests accepted the gift without word, quietly taking a moment to savor the flavor. While Sora wasn't a big fan of the hot beverage, he had to admit, it wasn't too bad. Their host had apparently added a dash of cream and sugar to the mix, perhaps a little less than he would've preferred, but not enough to overshadow the delicate flavor of the blend. The Keyblade Wielder took another sip before batting a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, it's pretty good."

"Pretty good, huh? Any coffee man worth his salt would strive for an 'excellent' at the very least. Though, I'm guessing you're probably not much of a coffee drinker."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Was it that easy to tell?"

"That sour look after your first taste is all I needed to see."

"My friends always said I'm super easy to read." Sora agreed with a note of embarrassment.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to be so open, but looking back, it must've been super easy for everyone to tell he had a crush on Kairi even before he had the courage to admit it. That could have been why Riku spent so many years joking with him about it with their friends. Come to think of it, the only person in their group who didn't realize the truth immediately was probably Kairi herself.

Pushing these thought from his mind, he focused on the present conundrum. "So Neku, how do you and Mr. H know each other?"

Neku placed both hands in his pockets and leaned against the nearest wall. "Remember what I told you about Beat and Rhyme?"

"You mean about how they were partners when you first played the Reaper's Game?"

"Yeah. that. After she got herself clobbered saving Beat, Mr. H saved him from getting eliminated by the Reapers. Since most players.,," at this, he looked tensely at Sora. "Can't fight in the UG without having a partner, he would've been erased a lot sooner if it weren't for this guy stepping in."

"He saved them!?"

At this, the orange-haired emo turned to their host. "I'm guessing you were also the one who saved Rhyme's soul and turned her into a Noise."

"Guilty on both accounts." Hanekoma replied before noticing his customer's sudden change in demeanor. "I'm sorry about what happened to them."

"Don't apologize. It was Ironface who erased her and Beat."

Sora took the ensuing lull to voice his own thoughts. "Y'know? We've been inside several stores in the last few days, but you're the first person who seems to know anything about the Reaper's Game."

"So, what of it?"

"Can every shopkeeper in Shibuya rescue players and turn people into Noise!?"

"Nope, just me." the coffee man replied.

"Don't you find this a little crazy, then?" he glanced at his partner, who subtly nodded. "Just who, or what, are you? Some kind of wizard!?"

"Nothing like that! I prefer to think of myself as that mysterious and handsome guardian everyone can rely on."

"You've been saying that for a long time, and at first I decided to buy it. But... ... ..." Neku's expression darkened. "I've had my suspicions, and I now I want a real answer. Who are you?"

Sora felt the tension rise in the room as the two locked eyes, though when he answered, their mysterious host was surprisingly jovial.

"Seems like you're not gonna let his drop, huh?" Hanekoma waved his hand lazily as if trying to sweep something aside. "I'm no one special, and even if I was, I'm not the person you think I am."

"What's going on?" the Keyblade Wielder. glanced between the two with trepidation, but the trio was disrupted by a violent rumbling that shook the room, sending items flying off shelves.

Neku stumbled backwards into a wall, catching himself mid-fall. "What the Hell is this!?"

"Yikes!" the brunette hero toppled out of his seat, quickly crawling over to his partner. "Feels like an Earthquake!"

The cafe's owner remained completely calm amidst the chaos, casually stepping aside as the room's fan came crashing down where he had been standing. Despite the rapid shaking, he remained impassive before stating in an amused tone: "He's here..."

"Who's here!?" Neku raised a fist defiantly. "C'mon, tell me what's going on!?"

No sooner had he spoken that a giant cascade of bright light seemingly evaporated the ceiling and poured into the room, scattering furniture and sending debris flying everywhere. The kinetic force sent the teenagers smashing through the front window, depositing them onto the open streets with a loud thud as the roof's pieces came down around them. It took a minute before either was able to regain their bearings. Sora emerged from a pile of rubble with a violent groan.

"Oh man, what just hit me?" he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, but it was quickly forgotten as his eyes caught sight of familiar orange hair only feet away. He rushed over, giving the boy a small shake. "Neku, you all right?"

He bit his own tongue to stifle a scream, before pushing himself into a sitting position. "Do I look like it?"

"Sorry dude, let's fix that, now... ... Heal!" Sora extended a hand causing a swirl of magic to heal the majority of this injuries to heal in an instant.

Neku stood up, taking a second to nurse his still aching arm. "Good trick, but I shoulda thought of it sooner." he held up a pin and used it on his partner, eliciting a similar reaction from the spiky-haired hero. "A healing pin." he clarified.

"Fair enough..." the Keyblade Wielder smiled, having grown used to his sulky nature.

Looking around, the cynical teen carefully surveyed the surrounding mess and half-destroyed shop. "Damn it! Looks like Mr. H took a hike while we were out to lunch. That explosion must've been some kind of distraction."

"Just be glad we're still alive." Sora paused awkwardly before remembering his situation. "Um... Relatively speaking, at least."

"Remind me to laugh if we manage to get out of this shit-hole game, alive."

"From what he said, it doesn't look like Mr. H was the one who did it. I mean, what kind of guy would demolish his own store while he was still inside?" This comment earned a single nod from his partner. "Whoever did it is probably still around."

"Well aren't you a flippin' genius!" a mocking voice called out from behind them, the booming volume causing them to cringe before facing their tormentor.

Standing atop a pile of rubble cobbled together from the cafe's broken roof was a tan-skinned man with piercing yellow eyes and messy gray hair. Aside from this one feature, he looked to be no older than twenty. He wore a high-collared jet black jacket with the sleeves torn off and the front undone, revealing his lean muscular build. His skull-shaped belt buckle and torn jeans gave the stranger the aura of a delinquent.

"Looks like he got away... That just jacks my radian!" He screamed, casually smashing his own megaphone to pieces.

"Who are you!?" the young hero quickly summoned his Kingdom Key.

"Just some mathematical freak who played Game Master..." Neku answered for him.

"Seems like you know a lot of this world's weirdoes."

His eyes displaying an unusual rage that surprised his partner. "He's the lunatic who blew Joshua to smithereens!"

"WHAT!?" Sora tightened his grip on his weapon. "Wait!? I thought you said he blew himself up, too?"

"Good times... Good times... ..." the man grinned wickedly. "It'll take more than few negative factors to subtract Sho Minamimoto from this equation. Miss me much? You hollow-skulled hectopascal!"

Neku tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened in the last few minutes, feeling almost overwhelmed by it all. Nonetheless, he faced the arrogant Reaper. "How are you even alive!?"

"I've been calculating this from square one. The attack I used to bake your partner, I used for a reason." Sho raised his left arm, causing the skin to turn a pitch black color.

Upon closer inspection, Neku realized that his entire body appeared to be covered in dark tattoos, forming symbols, "Your... your body!"

"Hmph, this? This is my latest masterpiece. I call it 'Myself'!" he announced dramatically, his expression unwavering. "The attack I used erased me, yes... But I was refactored, through the refinery sigil, into... this! This body, this power... All through the magic of taboo psycho-animation! And now this number cruncher is back with power that rivals even the Composer's!"

The Keyblade Wielder remained lost by his explanation, even more so due to his usage of odd mathematical terminology. Neku clearly knew this guy, but it was clear from a glance that even he wasn't sure what was going on, either. Sora wasn't acquainted with whoever their attacker was, but he knew one important thing: He didn't like him.

His partner tried to make sense of it all, but fell short. "You erased Joshua, attacked us for no reason, and now you're somehow alive after blowing up... This doesn't make any sense!"

"Sense is garbage... CRUNCH!" the Reaper flexed his hands as if smashing something. "I'll add it to the heap! All that matters is MY beauty!"

"This guy's kinda nuts." Sora murmured to himself, shifting into a defensive stance.

"Being reborn from the sigil was part of my equation. Everything that's happened has gone exactly how I planned it! I'll make an imposing new Composer!"

"Why you'd go after Mr. H?" Neku questioned.

"The dude up and vanished when I made my entrance." Sho Minamimoto ignored the question. He ran a hand through his messy hair, pulling it away to reveal a look of sheer frustration. "Rrgh... Where'd he run off to? You know, don't you!? Tell me!"

"We have no idea!"

"In that case... Who needs you?" he leapt from atop the pile of rubble before grinning with malice at the two players. "Attention, 000's. It's time for you to die '4' a cause..." he paused maddeningly, while cracking his knuckles. "MINE!"

"Not today!" Sora charged and swung his weapon, only for it to pass harmlessly through thin air. "Where'd he go!?"

"So zetta slow!" Sho called out. The two players realized with some confusion that their opponent had somehow managed to move outside of the strike range without being noticed or even changing his bodily position.

"How'd you do that!?" the orange-haired teen exclaimed.

"You mean this..." the Reaper began vanishing and reappearing in rapid succession, his erratic movements making it look as though he were everywhere at once.

Sora retaliated by blasting several spells off at once, but the enemy mockingly moved in front of each blast one moment, only to veer away from the impact zone with amazing precision. He was clearly playing around with them.

"You've fought this guy before, right?" he exchanged a frown with his partner. "Was he this fast the last time?"

"Nope." Neku formed a barrier around himself to block incoming energy blasts.

"You're outta your vector!"

Teleportation and super speed wasn't something new to the longtime hero of worlds, especially considering the members of Organization XIII possessed very similar abilities. Having fought so many people with mysterious powers, there was very little he hadn't seen before. Experience was useful, and thanks to many unfortunate circumstances, the young Keyblade Wielder had a lot of it.

"I've seen this trick before. It's an annoying ability, but not unbeatable."

"Looks like Pi-Face wasn't lying... He's learned some new tricks since the last time we fought!"

"You think my new speed's impressive, just wait till you see what else I've got!" Sho formed a large energy ball in his hands, which immediately split into a series of spinning energy bullets that scattered in every direction at once. "SOH-CA-TOA!"

Neku absorbed the impact with a wall of fire while the Keyblade Wielder managed to parry the incoming projectiles, nullifying the attack. Their foe retaliated by performing the same attack several more times. Though they managed to avoid it by jumping behind objects in the streets, the mathematical monster tossed several orbs into the air, which quickly took the shape of three black rhinos with jagged human-sized horns.

"More Noise!" Sora fired a lightning spell toward the charging beasts, only for it to bounce harmlessly off of their armored bodies.

"Move, stupid!" Neku pushed his partner out of the way and used a barrier to protect himself, though the force still sent him flying. He crashed into a building, taking a knee as the protective enchantment faded.

The Reaper watched in amusement. "You kids like my Trance Rhinos?"

Sora ignored him, instead turning to his companion for help. "Those things are a bit more resilient than usual, huh? What's up with these things?"

"Taboo Noise. A lot stronger than regular ones, and their attacks hurt a lot more."

"It's like fighting an armored bulldozer."

"Tell me about it." Neku launched a series of light bullets, which only seemed to irritate the rhino-like creatures.

"Figured you'd have warned me that they exist before now."

"Didn't see a need to. I've only seen that jerk use 'em. Not to mention until a minute ago, I thought he was straight-up dead!"

Seeing one of the monsters preparing to attack, the other boy tightened his grip on his Keyblade. "Looks like I'll have to take this a little more seriously."

Sora slid sideways and grabbed the horn of a the creature as it ran past before swinging onto its back and casting a fire spell in its face. He steered the beast into one of its fellows and finished the combo by channeling magic into his Keyblade and thrusting it into the back of the Noise's head, causing it to howl in agony before vanishing into nothingness. Its rider managed to right himself in mid-air, and created a large shockwave upon landing to stun the second while hitting it with an upwards slash. The gargantuan Noise was pushed back, revealing its vulnerable neck, which was slashed twice, finishing it off.

Neku knew the guy was tough, but it was still surprising to think he had so many tricks without any pins to use them. The third rhinoceros charged his partner from behind, but Neku caused the ground beneath its feet to rumble with an Earthquake-inducing badge, paralyzing it long enough to drop several miniature meteors onto its head, and finishing it with a shower of falling icicles.

"Nice one! Didn't recognize that pin's power."

He pocketed the talisman with indifference. " Don't get cocky. You're not the only one with a few hidden tricks up his sleeve."

"Hate to interrupt this touching moment, but you fractals have bigger problems!"

The rogue Reaper conjured several more Noise, these taking the form of a flock of predatory crows with exaggeratedly large talons. They quickly descended on the players like a swarm of killer bees, their sheer numbers resisting the heroes' attempts to fight back. Due to the stamina and ferocity of Taboo Noise, it took longer to destroy them than a normal flock of raven-type noise. Either way, he only ever intended them as a distraction.

"Did you forget that I'm still here?" Sho appeared behind the orange-haired teen and kicked him in the back, causing him to double over in pain before being blasted at point blank range.

"Damn it!" He hit the street, any attempt to get up being thwarted by the sensation of a foot pressing into his back.

"Factoring hectopascals is such a pain... At least now there'll be one less to worry about!"

"Neku!" Sora used a thunder spell to stun the Taboo Noise, knowing it wouldn't outright destroy them before closing the distance, reaching his partner's side in an instant. "Back off, math freak!"

"So zetta slow!" the Reaper bent backwards to avoid the slash of his Keyblade before teleporting a safe distance away.

"Get back here and fight me."

The flock of Noise gravitated towards the players, forcing Sora's attention away from the main enemy. It was difficult to guard on multiple fronts while protecting his injured friend, but as his strength began to wane, he caught a strange glow out of the corner of his eye. A hail of light bullets alerted him to Neku's presence. While the latter had recovered enough to rejoin the fight, the unusually large pin in his hand was giving off a bright sheen.

"Never seen that before. What is it?"

"Just follow my lead!" The green aura quickly surrounding his body expanded to Sora's. "Let's go!"

Augmented by the mysterious power, Neku began moving at alarming speed, flashes of brightly colored energy cascading around him like fireworks and obliterating the attacking Noise. Noticing the sudden surge of strength enter his own body. Sora swung his Keyblade, causing it to extend to triple its length every time he attacked, before retracting to its original state. While his previous attacks seemed almost ineffective, he was now able to eliminate the creatures with ease.

Charging straight into the oncoming enemies, he almost bypassed them due to his enhanced speed. "Whoa... Now this is what I call an upgrade!"

"It won't last for long. Let's take out that Reaper while we have the power!"

Sho barely managed to dodge as the two players began alternating attacks, their own speed beginning to match his. The two went back and forth with blinding agility, forcing him to defend from a series of explosions and energy blasts while the brunette hero struck him behind with the Keyblade. Sora sent him flying with a running slash before making a leap, appearing behind the enemy and bringing his weapon down with two hands, sending the Reaper hurtling into the streets.

"Sine... Cosine... ... Tangent!" the man fought back with a flurry of rampant energy blasts.

Neku countered with a barrier before raising both hands in the air, causing a large flaming orb to form over his head. He tossed it at the math-loving Reaper, who managed to divert his fate by teleporting. Seeing his chance, Sora intercepted the projectile and swung his Keyblade with two hands like a baseball bat, shattering the object and sending its fiery remains back at Sho. The glowing shards collided with the madman before he could teleport, bombarding him like a miniature meteor shower, and sending up a large cloud of dust and debris.

As he took a well-deserved breather, Sora noticed the strange glow fading from his body, causing the fatigue to catch up with him. "Wow, what a rush!"

"Looks like we might've overdone it. Though it took care of that monster, than it's fine."

"Did we win?" the brunette squinted his eyes as the smoke settled.

Sho Minamimoto stood in a crater in the streets, clearly still alive, though nursing an injured arm with the opposite hand. Even after his stunning rebirth, they had managed to inflict some real pain on his enhanced body, though still not enough to put him down for long. He ignored the unpleasant sensation, knowing it would be gone soon enough.

"Fighting this guy's like punching a freight train." Sora's gaze hardened as he prepared for the next round.

Neku clenched a fist. "Looks like we'll just have to try even harder!"

"And what would be the point of that?" the Reaper replied dismissively, his malicious smile returning. "I should thank you boys for helping me with this little experiment, but that's enough calibration for today."

The Keyblade Wielder took a step forward. "What do you mean?"

"You still don't get it!? This whole farce was a test of my new abilities! Now that I've factored all of the relevant numerals, the Composer will fall!" he gave them a cocky pointing gesture before disappearing in a blur, his presence completely gone.

Sora blinked twice, his expression one of mingled confusion and disdain. "Did he just say he was planning on destroying the Composer!?"

"That's what it sounded like." Neku turned to leave the destroyed venue. "C'mon... We should go before this mess attracts more enemies."

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Our best attacks barely even scratched the guy. Knowing that, I'd be stupid to pick a fight and risk getting erased before the end of the week."

His partner spared one last glance at the ruins before running to catch up. "I guess there's no helping it..."

Silence fell once more as he continued tailing the boy, unsure where he was going or where they needed to be. They had only been given one mission from the Game Master recently that superceded any other quest: Find Mitsuki Konishi and erase her before the week was over. Left with no clues as to her whereabouts, they had spent the last few days searching Shibuya for clues while avoiding erasure by the lesser Reapers and Noise. The fight just now had nothing to do with their mission, and had only cost valuable time. Growing tired of the situation, he found himself starting the conversation once again.

"You don't suppose anything bad happened to Mr. Hanekoma, do you?"

"I'm sure he's fine..."

Sora couldn't help but feel like he was being handled, though it didn't seem smart to push. "I do have a question. What was that weird surge of power back there."

He figured his partner at least had the right to know. "It's called a Fusion Combo." he pulled out the large pin from earlier, which now appeared blank. "When two partners are in full synch, it allows them to combine their abilities together and multiplies their powers exponentially."

"I'm not surprised something like that would save us. I've been all over, and the bond between people always helps guide them through even the most difficult times."

Neku found himself quietly appreciating everything he had learned since the Reaper's Game began. He had learned something from each of his companions, and though he often hid this behind his natural stoicism, his newest partner seemed to be able to see right through him. Not much for sappy talk, he chose to ignore the subject and kept on walking.

"So, um... Where are we going?"

"Hell if I know. We don't know where Ironface is hiding, and now the one person who might've been capable of giving us a hint is gone."

"You mean Mr. H? Come to think of it, the guy clearly wasn't normal." Sora tilted his head to the side, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "That mathematical jerk plans on beating the Composer, and somehow ended up attacking the store... You don't suppose Mr. H could be... ..."

Neku paused mid-step, his hands quivering. "I... I... I'm not sure..."

"Is that why you wanted to visit him so badly?"

The gloomy teen reluctantly faced his partner. "Maybe, but you see how well that went. The dude disappeared and now we're all out of leads."

"We still have two days left before this thing is over. If we can find the Composer before then, we might be able to settle this without having to deal with the Game Master."

"That was my intention." the orange-haired boy crossed his arms, looked as if he had eaten something bitter. "But even if we find the person controlling this game, it won't make things any easier."

"I know we might have to fight 'em, but we're not exactly pushovers."

"Did you already forget what Sho said? He claims his power rivals the Composer's. What does that tell you about the Composer?"

The spark of confidence never left his eyes. "I get that's he's tough, but I've seen much worse. If that's all that he has, I'm sure we'll pull through."

"I still don't get how you can be so optimistic." Neku sighed.

Sora placed both hands behind his head, looking surprisingly relaxed as he walked past his partner. "Survive the apocalypse enough times, and you'll see that there's always a light hidden somewhere in the darkness..."

* * *

Radiant Garden - Hollow Bastion

Ansem the Wise stood at the pinnacle of his kingdom, a place he had not seen in some time. Having spent days toiling away in the labs, the sage king had spent little time exploring the vast reaches of his old home. Hollow Bastion had been restored to its former glory with help from Merlin's committee, and now most of the mechanical components and gothic murals had been removed. Needless to say those particular decorative elements had been a product of the castle's evil and unwanted denizens, who had since been expunged.

The aging scientist had spent much of his time perusing the remaining contents of the old library, before ascending to the Grand Hall where the Seeker of Darkness had once opened the Final Keyhole. Little evidence of its existence remained, but he was aware of what had transpired here through the word of others. To think that so much evil had happened in his home was sickening, and yet after all this time, he had returned to the place where it all began.

"Xehanort... I can only imagine what force could drive a man to commit such acts... ... ..."

The king stood pondering the events of recent years, his countenance displaying discomfort. Did he deserve to be ruler after allowing evil to destroy the very land he was supposed to protect? These hallowed halls were filled with the darkest memories, not only his own regrets, but also the unspeakable actions of an ancient Keyblade Master and an evil fairy.

"Master Ansem." a familiar voice addressed him.

"Young Ienzo... What brings you to the reaches of this forsaken tower?"

"Dilan and I have been searching the castle for some time in an attempt to find you. When the search proved fruitless, we assumed you had come up here."

"Indeed."

"These chambers have not been used in some time. With all due respect, what brings you here?"

"I left the office to collect my thoughts, and strangely enough, they led me to the highest point in the land." the elder scientist explained calmly. "Even so, we need not remain here to converse. This place was once host to a great evil."

He headed towards the exit, Ienzo following behind shortly. The young researcher placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head. "I apologize for the disruption, but we have news."

"Of what, pray tell?"

"The Princess of Heart has begun to stir in her sleep for the first time in months. Even believes this sudden change could be the development we've been waiting for."

Ansem stroked his bearded chin with a pensive expression. "Hmmm, perhaps she may sense something that we have been unable too."

"You believe so?"

"We should not presume to know everything about the heart. After all this time, I hope you haven't forgotten just how mysterious it can be..."

Ienzo paused in thought before realizing he was falling behind and quickening his pace. "We should probably return to the lab at once."

"And that is precisely where I was headed."

It took several minutes at a brisk pace to traverse the halls and stairways of Hollow Bastion. From the highest tower to the basement was a trip in and of itself. At times like this, the researchers regretted the elevator system had been removed along with the technological components Xehanort had installed. Of course, the decision to expunge these elements from the grounds had been made by the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee before the apprentices returned.

Ansem practically threw open the double doors leading to his lab to discover that the others were already present. Dilan and Auleus were standing over the chair where Kairi's body had remained motionless for nearly a year, quietly presiding over the situation while Even checked the nearby monitors. While her eyes remained tightly closed, the Princess of Heart had begun thrashing violently, forcing the men to restrain her from harming herself.

"It is true..." the sage king slowly approached from behind.

While Auleus was a powerful man, even he was surprised by the girl's unusual strength. "She's been like this for the last ten minutes."

"She has remained dormant for so long while we examined her heart. This sudden change is most unexpected." Ienzo commented, earning the tiniest of nods from their leader.

"Careful, master!" Even warned the older scientist, who paused only a moment before moving closer.

Ansem the Wise placed a finger against the struggling girl's forehead, his largest apprentice keeping a tight hold on her arms. After a moment, he moved to view the nearest monitor. "Kairi is still unconscious, yet her heart appears to be reacting to something. This is causing her body to react strangely."

Even watched the others before addressing his superior. "It almost appears as if the girl is fighting some unseen force. Could she be sensing an invisible being that we cannot."

Their leader gestured to the screen, his disciples moving to see what appeared to be a graph. "This sudden change." he pointed to a line moving up. "It shows an emotional tremor resonating somewhere deep within."

"Do you think it possible her heart senses the connection with Sora which was lost upon his demise."

"True, the change in these readings does coincide with what we discovered during our initial research on this subject." Seeing his teacher's look of concern, Ienzo continued. "By exposing the heart to stimuli relating to someone for whom they care deeply, it triggers a change similar to what we can see here."

His words seemed to resonate with the others, though Even caught on quickly to his meaning. "Ah yes, I see... It would seem the child can somehow sense the presence of he who is closest to her heart. That being Sora, of course."

Dilan turned to face their mentor. "Surely you suspected this?"

"Indeed." he faced the gathered academics proudly. "Were it not for your collective research on the heart, I fear we may never have learned enough to compile and interpret its workings."

Ienzo's gaze wandered, settling on the lab's metallic floor. "I regret to admit, it was Xehanort's immoral research that laid the foundations for many of our discoveries."

Auleus gently laid Kairi's body back down. "We willingly took part in such evil. It's a past regret we may never overcome." his words had a profound effect on the others. though their master's expression remained warm.

"You are not the only ones to have given into such desires. Blinded by anger at your betrayal, I once sought the darkest vengeance on Xehanort, caring not for anyone save those who could further this ambition." the elderly king looked upon the now relaxed face of his patient. "Upon seeing the bonds between true friends, I realized how petty my own desires had become, and sought to right those wrongs."

"Master..." the youngest scientist murmured, causing his mentor to raise a hand.

"And now you have chosen to use our knowledge of the heart to help those in need. While the past need not be forgotten, we need not let it overshadow the future that has yet to be built."

Even knew all too well that it was most important to focus on what you can do, rather than to dwell on mistakes. "A wise sentiment, but enough rehashing the painful history of this place." he gestured around the room in a grandiose manner, as if to help get their minds off the subject. "We should concentrate instead on there here and now, and what is to be done next."

"Which would mean?" Ienzo questioned.

"I believe it is best we continue on to a new phase of this experiment. To do so, I fear we may have no other choice but to wake the child."

"With all due respect, I believe it may better to continue to observe her in this state. If we were to wake her now, whatever caused her heart to react so strongly may cease altogether."

Dilan observed the nearby computer screen, noting the previous deviation had returned to normal. "Say we were to do as Even requested... Changing the conditions could ultimately place the experiment in jeopardy."

"How so?" the chilly academic raised an eyebrow.

"There is no guarantee the same phenomena would occur again, even if we returned her to this dormant state."

Auleus looked between his companions, appearing uncertain of how to approach the topic. "We've learned relatively little in the last year, changing the conditions could either prove helpful or hurtful." he murmured in a deep, thoughtful voice.

Ienzo couldn't refute this. "It's important to consider all possibilities before acting... Though in that case, I believe it would be best to let the master decide."

Ansem puzzled through the situation carefully. "It is possible young Kairi may have consciously experienced the phenomena that caused her body to react so violently before." he thought to himself. "I believe we have no other choice but to find out the truth."

"The only person capable of confirming your theory is Kairi herself."

"Wake her." the elderly king spoke decisively.

Ienzo left the room and returned with a helmet-like instrument. Dilan slowly raised the unconscious girl into sitting position, allowing his colleague to place the device on her head, connecting a series of wires trailing from the helmet into the main computer terminal. Their leader gave it a quick inspection before exchanging a nod with the blonde apprentice, who checked the computer one last time before typing the commands in.

A surge of bright light enveloped the room. Kairi's eyes slowly opened as a glimmer of awareness returned. She blinked twice before looking around the familiar laboratory, a cry of surprise escaping her lips. She reached for the object on her head, but found her arms stiff from lack of use. It took effort just to move.

Ansem slowly removed the headgear so as not to startle his patient. "Easy now, you have not woken in nearly a year."

"Sora... I saw him... ... He needs help!" With considerable effort, she managed to sit up, placing one foot on the floor and using a weakened arm to support herself.

"Calm yourself, child." the elderly scientist placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to swat him away. Kairi struggled to stand, her legs giving out underneath her.

She lurched forward, landing in Ienzo's arms. "Don't push yourself too hard. Your body hasn't regained its full strength, yet."

"He's in trouble! I need to get to him!"

Even approached the group, his eyes alive with curiosity. "It seems I was correct." he earned a nod from his mentor, though quickly turned his attention to the girl. "Before acting rashly, I believe it would be beneficial if you explained to us the content of these visions. You say Sora is in danger, but how and why?"

"Do you know where he is, now?" Ienzo pressed.

Kairi reluctantly sat back down with help from the young scientist. "I'm... Not sure... ..."

"Before you awoke, your body was moving as if it were fighting to survive. Perhaps we can be of help in discovering the truth behind these images in your mind." Ansem the Wise pulled up a chair beside her and sat. "Think carefully, now. What did you see?"

She closed her eyes as if trying to recall all of the details of her dreams. "I saw an endless city... A large building marked with a number... Countless people walking the streets..."

"And what of Sora?"

"He was fighting some creatures... Almost like the Heartless, but different... ..."

"Was he alone?"

She shut her eyes again, mentally calling the image of an orange-haired boy slightly resembling Sora, yet with a completely different demeanor. As her focus intensified, she could make out spiky orange hair, a pair of headphones, and a high collared jacket. The vision slowly came back to her, as if her very mind was putting together the pieces of a puzzle.

"I saw an unfamiliar boy with him." They seemed to be working together." She wracked her mind for more details, a shiver coursing through her spin as she remembered the final moments. "The creatures began to overwhelm Sora, and then a strange man appeared."

"This mysterious man... Was it someone you recognized?" the sage king's expression darkened. "Could it have been Xehanort?"

"It wasn't." she replied without an ounce of doubt. " I didn't recognize him, but they seemed to be shrouded in darkness. The monsters seemed to serve him. He wore a dark suit... and sunglasses."

"Hmmm... It appears this is not someone whom we are familiar with. Nor do I understand the ramifications of this scenario you have described."

Dilan shook his head in disbelief. "You seem convinced this vision is more than a dream. What proof do we have?"

"I know what I saw!" strength returned to Kairi's voice, her sudden fire startling the gathered scientists. Seeing this, she lowered her head in apology. "I can still feel Sora's presence somewhere out there. It's faint... And it's weakening... ... But he has to be out there!"

The others fell silent, uncertain of how to answer, but their master remained undaunted. "I believe you." he stood up and faced the others.

"Her testimony has given us very few leads to follow." Auleus commented.

Even pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "I disagree. Even if we don't know where the boy is, this new development has given the princess a glimmer of hope. We promised to help, so are we not obligated to see this through till the end?"

Ansem felt no dishonesty behind the words of his apprentice. He had changed quite a bit from the mad scientist who would have sacrificed anything to see his experiments completed. In fact, everyone had changed since those dark days. His castle guards had found a sense of peace after recovering their humanity, and even Ienzo was no longer burdened by any past regret. In spite of everything that happened, the sage king was proud to see them rise above it.

"It is our duty to help in any way we can. Not only to compensate for our past sins, but to ensure a brighter tomorrow for everyone... Discharge her."

"We were finally able to make a breakthrough. Shouldn't we continue searching her heart for more answers?" Ienzo asked.

"Kairi has remained here for quite some time, and it was not by our hand that her connection with Sora has been rediscovered. The best we can do now is allow her to follow her heart, which she cannot do trapped here with us."

A mix of excitement and surprise lit up her face as she looked up at the head scientist. "You'll let me search for him!?"

"Not alone. You will need your friends. No doubt they will be of much greater help to you from here on out." he gestured to the youngest of their group. "Make haste, Ienzo. Contact Riku and King Mickey."

"Yes sir." he bowed before excusing himself.

Kairi watched him go, a genuine smile gracing her features for the first time since Sora's departure. "I can't thank you enough." she hesitated. "For everything you've done. You agreed to help me, even though wasn't able to give you anything in return. Sorry for the trouble."

"It is I who should apologize. We were unable to yield the results you desired. It is clear to me now that the only person who can find him is you." he pointed to her chest. "Trust in the strength of your heart, and I have no doubt it will guide you to him."

Kairi dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands. "Don't worry... I will."

* * *

Gaia - City of Midgard

Pete stood in a gigantic room large enough to conduct a basketball game, the metal floor and shining walls giving it a futuristic ambiance slightly reminiscent of Space Paranoids. The main part of the floor was white with black tiles covering the walls, with a gray and black design on the center of the space. A ring of large pillars decorated the main office space, each adorned with an orb providing light. A pair of couches situated closer to the entrance, while the back wall was comprised a giant window overlooking the dismal city below. At the end of the room stood what appeared to be some kind of desk or control panel, surrounded by a metal shell shaped like a horseshoe, and a single chair occupied by the ruler of this world.

"I'm telling ya, everything she said was one-hundred percent true... Dis discovery of ours is gonna give ya everything we promised, and then some!" Pete beckoned his new benefactor, earning a thoughtful expression.

Bearing down on him from behind the raised desk was a young man with cold pitiless blue eyes, and blonde hair styled with a few strands dangling over his face. He wore an expensive white business suit with a black shirt underneath, both covered by a similarly patterned white jacket slightly resembling a lab coat. Despite Pete's constant rambling the last hour or so, he had listened quietly, only pausing to ask questions if something interested him.

"So, uh... What do ya say to our offer, Mr. Shinra?" the overweight cat finished lamely, the other man's silence unnerving him a bit.

Rufus Shinra stood up and turned his back to his visitor, staring through the window into the chaotic streets below. He was indifferent to the screams and gunfire that occasionally echoed through the night. "I am grateful for your assistance. It has been... most valuable... in ensuring my continued control of this world."

Pete groaned, having grown impatient with his stalling. "All we're askin' for is some help pumpin' out dem Heartless. It's a pretty good deal, that is, if ya want a seat o' power when Maleficent and me is in charge!"

The young CEO continued on as if he had not been disrupted. "The information you shared with Hojo on how to produce those creatures has proven useful in instilling fear in those who would rebel against the Shinra Corporation... It takes too much money to do it like my old man. A little fear does well to control the minds of the common people."

"Well I'm glad yer so happy with the results, but enough o' dat prattle. Tell me what ya think about the new deal we got going here? Sounds pretty snazzy, eh?"

Rufus Shinra remained unmoved as he shifted around in his seat. "So far I've kept my end of the bargain: In exchange for producing the Heartless on a mass scale, you allow me to use them for my own vendetta. Even if you are telling the truth about this mythical phantom, I still don't understand how the presence of this so-called monster affects our current arrangement?"

"This thing is offerin' us all the power in the universe, and all we gotta do is set him free. Now dat's pretty dang simple and straightforward far as I'm concerned."

The young man turned to face his visitor, his empty stare sending chills down his spine. "And what concern of that of mine?"

"So long as you lend us support in settin' the monster free, Maleficent is willing to give you and the rest of yours a share of the prize when every world in this big wide universe becomes ours for the taking."

"Your voice irks me."

Pete let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Pretty sweet deal, ain't it rich boy?

The executive locked gazes with his unwanted guest. "Allow me to explain this in a way you'll understand..." he began slowly, causing the toon to flinch slightly at his callousness. "This world belongs to me, but to challenge others would mean risking what I already have. Do what you will with the other worlds, I have no interest in them."

"You seem ta forget, that as long as yer using the darkness to keep this place under your thumb, there's bound to be some do-gooders out there who wanna stop ya.:

"Don't take me for an ignorant fool. I've dealt with such annoyances before."

"See here! There's this group of kids that's been houndin' ole Maleficent for a while now, and they're bound to show up here eventually to do the same to you!"

"Shinra Vessels and Heartless are constantly patrolling the airspace around this world. The chances that anyone will be able to penetrate Gaia's defenses while piloting a craft is nonexistent, and even if they survive, ground forces are prepared to strike. You'll find I'm a bit more cautious than the evil fairy."

"Now see here, you rotten little ankle biter, yer gettin' too big for your britches! These are the kids who beat down Maleficent once before!" The hulking goon snapped one of the room's pillars with a swing of his fist.

Pete stumbled back as a bullet shot ricocheted inches from where his foot had been, his entire body becoming encased by a pyramid-shaped structure composed entirely of energy moments later. He pounded against the walls of the miniature prison, finding them surprisingly resilient despite his own prodigious strength. Rufus Shinra put away his shotgun looking as if he had just swatted a bug, the sound of another person's footsteps catching Pete's attention.

A man with spiky red hair wearing a dark blue suit stepped out from behind the barrier, a strange metallic rod held loosely between his fingers, and a smirk like that of a Cheshire Cat.

"Is this overweight thug bugging you, Mr. Shinra?" the new visitor asked, looking highly amused by the sudden, and most notably violent, turn of events.

"I ain't dat plump, you scrawny little misfit!" Pete bellowed, conjuring his own barrier and expanding its range to shatter the prison. "You punks got a lot a nerve, pickin' a fight with me!"

"He's a talkative one, isn't he sir?"

"Why I oughta break you fellas in half, or flatten the tires on yer cars, at least."

Rufus sat back down with a dour expression, snapping his fingers over his shoulder. "Please escort Mr. Pete from my office immediately, Reno."

The blue-clad man twirled his Electro-Mag Rod between his fingers, pressing the end into their visitor's plump backside, causing him to jump as he was hit with a zap of electricity. "You heard the man. Time to go, feline Frankenstein!" he jeered, tugging the large toon roughly as he wrapped a hand around his hulking shoulder.

Pete yanked his arm free while using the darkness to rip open a portal. "Yer gonna live ta regret this, I'm tellin' ya that! Don't expect no help from us if those punks come knockin'!"

"You may have provided the information on how to utilize the Heartless, but you also lack the resources to produce the numbers Maleficent desires. That's why you came to my world to begin with, am I right?"

"What're you talkin' bout!?"

"If the worst truly does come to pass, you may have no choice but to assist me once more."

"Hear that? I'm no expert on this, but it sounds like you need us just as much as we need you guys." Reno added mockingly.

The man raised a foot and booted Pete headfirst into the Dark Corridor. "Oof!"

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

The corrupt CEO straightened the wrinkles on his jacket, looking completely indifferent by his visitor's less than friendly departure. After stowing his weapon away, Rufus stepped past his bodyguard without so much as a backwards glance. Reno's energetic and mocking demeanor did little to amuse him at the moment, but he regarded the elites of his fighting force to be useful to the company's ability to maintain a firm grip over the City of Midgar, and all of Gaia.

"You, uh... don't really trust those guys, do you?" he asked the boss with a note of distaste.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I do, so long as the Shinra Group remains in power. I am curious about these people he mentioned." As the he reached the door, the CEO paused another moment, turning to get a better view of his companion. "Alert the remaining Turks of potential security breeches and have them double the security forces in the immediate vicinity."

"I'll handle the situation." Reno inclined his head slightly as he watched the other man leave. "Going somewhere right now?"

"I need to speak to Professor Hojo immediately..."

"The sick bastard's been happier than a raccoon at the dump since fatso gave him the data on the Heartless. What do you need him for?

"That is none of your concern." Rufus answered, the slamming of the door behind him signaling the end of their conversation.

* * *

Wasteland - Dark Beauty Castle

Pete continued his run through the Corridor of Darkness, his annoyance having reached its limits. He dealt with enough verbal abuse everyday working for Maleficent, but the last thing he wanted was to suffer the same from everyone else he was forced to be in contact with. The large toon continued his trip through the swirling shadow matter, having become quite accustomed to using the inter-dimensional tunnels are a means of transportation due to years of experience. He had done his jobs for the night and decided to return to the shadow world.

After what felt like forever, the lumbering cat touched down on solid ground once more, landing before the door of Dark Beauty Castle. The surroundings still gave him the creeps, especially since the first floor was home to those monstrous statues, but he was more concerned about the evil fairy's reaction to their benefactor's less than hospitable reaction. He heard voices coming from the castle's grand entry hall beyond the doors, slowly creeping forward to hear better, but accidentally stumbling through the entry as he leaned on the aged doors.

Maleficent stopped speaking to whoever was present, her attention shifting to her assistant. "I see you have returned, dear Pete... Perhaps you came to inform me of your success in mustering our remaining allies to the cause."

"Uh... ... Define the word, success?" Pete began slowly, earning an angry scowl from the sorceress.

"As expected, you're as worthless as ever!" she snapped, causing him to flinch in fear of the punishment that was certain to follow.

"Hey hey hey, no need to blow your top, Miss Horn-headed-turn-into-a-Dragon." a scheming voice spoke from the darkness, the sarcasm in his tone present. The presence of blue fire illuminated the man's sharp features as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing the face of the Lord of the Dead.

"What the Heck are you doin' here?" the anthropomorphic cat walked over to the group.

Hades took a seat on a large chair situated in the hall, leaning on his hand with a sleepy expression. "Things were going kinda slow at the old coliseum, so I says to myself 'Hey, why not see what Dragon Breath and the moron are up to?' So here I am now..."

"I summoned him here, and he agreed to lend his support to our cause once more." Maleficent swept past the Greek God with a look of disdain. "Perhaps this time, you might feel more compelled to personally involve yourself in the festivities... What say you?"

"What I says, is that you need to find someone else to do your dirty work. I came down here to hang around, take in the atmosphere, watch some people get hurt... Y'know, good stuff like that." he spoke a mile-a-minute, sounding arrogant and relaxed as ever. "You know what I'm saying, Male-babe?"

"Well I see you haven't changed any." Pete let out a low chuckle in response to his master's ensuing irritation, covering his mouth in fear as he eyes settled on him.

"Like I always say, a real bad guy let's other people do the fightin' for 'em." Hades explained. "The big bad doesn't need to handle the grunt work, or else they ain't really the top dog, you feel me?"

Pete angrily rounded on the deity. "Jus' cause I do the footwork, doesn't mean I ain't the big man?"

Maleficent tapped her staff against the stone floor, her expression going from livid to mere irritation. "Since you seem to keen on expressing yourself, perhaps you care to explain to me why your mission was less than successful?"

She began stepping towards him, causing the lumbering henchman to panic slightly. "Now hold on there, I didn't say it was a complete failure." he waved his hands protectively in front of his body.

"Go on..."

"I'd say about half of 'em agreed to help us out, although I couldn't find some of the others. I'd say we got a pretty good start, though."

"When they see the power we plan to unleash firsthand, the others will no doubt flock to our cause. If not, they will face the same fate as anyone else who would dare defy my will."

"You got dat right, sister!" Pete boasted, standing his hunched frame up a little straighter.

"It seems I'm not the only one around here who's got friends on the other side..." a deep voice spoke, his figure remaining hidden in the shadows.

Pete looked over his master's shoulder as if noticing for the first time the remaining silhouettes standing behind Hades. "Hey, looks like I'm not the only one who was out recruiting today." he squinted at the man who just spoke. "Though it looks like this guy's built like a stick. Better not break 'em by accident." he let out a booming laugh.

Maleficent gestured towards the shadowed man with an evil smirk. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge a person by appearance alone, my dull-witted Pete. This gentleman has a fascinating connection with the darkness, therefore I saw it imminent that we would eventually join forces. Naturally, he found the prospect most interesting, and furthermore, he possesses rather intriguing powers that may yet benefit the cause."

The lanky figure twirled a top hat in between his fingers, placing the article on his head with a wide toothy grin, visible even through the darkness. "You got that right, polyester player... I've got voodoo, hoodoo, and you-do the likes of which you ain't never seen."

Pete took a step back to get a better look at the remaining people his superior had summoned to the meeting. The first was a short plump figure wearing a dress, with messy shoulder-length hair and large eyes. The next two were the most striking; a hulking figure standing at near twenty feet tall, with what appeared to be a small, long-eared animal perched on his shoulder. Some others were present, though the bad lighting made it difficult to make out features.

Maleficent moved so that she was standing in the center of the room, shoving her minion aside without further acknowledgement. "I thank you all for coming tonight." The evil fairy thrust her arms in the air dramatically, her tattered cloak billowing outwards like the wings of a demon. "With our combined resources, we shall cover all worlds in everlasting darkness, and reshape them however we desire!"

Faint murmurs erupted from the shadowed figures as she made the announcement, the assembly talking amongst each other as Hades and Pete watched on. Being acquainted with the sorceress and her methods, her two most familiar allies were not as affected. As the wind from the endless night drifted through the open door, the candles lighting the Grand Hall were snuffed out, leaving the room in total darkness once more. Maleficent let out a chortle of laughter, knowing full well that this was only a preview for the future of all that lives.

* * *

Note to Readers: The villains in this chapter aren't the only ones involved, or at least, they won't be for long. Most Disney fans can guess who they are. If you want a preview of some others I am considered using, check out the title image.

Don't worry if you're not a fan of The World Ends with You. Next chapter marks the end of that arc, and Sora's rebirth... The big question is, how will he react when the truth comes out.

Shinra Power Company is an entity from Final Fantasy VII, and its lead scientist was a demented man named Hojo whose immortal experiments birthed Sephiroth in that game. Naturally, this incarnation of him is enthralled by the Heartless, and is actively producing advanced and powerful ones.

Please review if you liked it. Support for this story's dying, yet there's so much I would like to do with it. I **LOVE** fan ideas and have even incorporated some into my stories in the past. Don't be shy if you want to see something happen or have any story ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Paradise of Worlds

**Chapter 4: Paradise of Worlds **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

* * *

Disney World - Disney Castle

Daisy Duck pressed her head against the door of the king's study, straining to hear what was going on. Since the book went missing, the queen had spent most of her time sitting alone in her husband's office, only emerging for meals which were eaten in silence. While they normally spent the days together, Minnie had become withdrawn and solitary as of late, worrying her best friend.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Daisy?"

She practically jumped ten feet in the ear before glaring. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You trying to give me a heart attack!?"

Goofy's son ran a hand through his spiky hair. "No ma'am."

"Sheesh, you could at least walk a little less quietly. You're supposed to be a guard, not a ninja."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. I guess things have been a little nuts around here for the last week." she sighed wearily. "So out with it. What do you want?"

"Nothing really. PJ and I noticed you were spending a lot of time standing outside the king's study lately. Is something wrong with her highness?"

"Minnie blames herself for allowing one of the castle's treasures to be stolen. I know how she feels, but this moping around of hers really worries me."

"Maybe she just needs to be alone for a while. With the king absent, she's got a lot of responsibility on her hands."

"He's spent the better part of three years gallivanting around and she's never been like this. The situation is much more serious than you know."

Max slumped his shoulders before daring to ask. "What was written inside that book, anyway?"

"That's classified information that we would die before revealing." she noticed his expression drop and reassured him. "Look, if there was something you could do to help, we would've asked."

He wondered if his father would have been able to help were he here, but quickly pushed the thought away. The younger Goof had spent the majority of his life being compared to his father, who stood out as one of the greatest heroes in their world. Despite his old man's simple-minded and cheerful approach to life, he was also very loyal and kind. These shared qualities are what brought his father, Donald, and the king together in their early days serving the kingdom. It was said before Mickey took the mantle of ruler, they were completely inseparable.

In old times, the trio had traveled throughout different worlds, exploring new places, and foiling plots by devious villains. Max only knew because his father would occasionally tell him stories as a child. During his preteen years he began to doubt that any of it was true, but when he was old enough, his father returned to the castle to resume his duties as captain of the guard. That day was the first time Max saw his bumbling ordinary dad as the person from his stories.

"Hey kid, you still with us?" the female duck waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oops, sorry... I was just remembering what it was like growing up with my dad. I'm surprised someone important as him worked part-time as a photographer and stayed home just to raise a kid."

"Poor guy was heartbroken after your mom passed away." she looked away. "Being a good dad to you was all he could do to honor her memory. I'm sorry for your loss."

"No worries... It feels weird to say, but I never really knew her. Whenever I think about my childhood, all I see is my dad messing up." he snickered at the countless memories. "And embarrassing me to death."

"That's Goofy!" Daisy smiled, knowing his doting nature all too well.

As the unlikely company shared a laugh, the doors behind them swung open, revealing the disheveled form of Minnie Mouse. Her black fur looked scruffy from lack of maintenance and her normally pristine dress wrinkled, but her expression spoke of urgency. Daisy had only heard bits and pieces of what was said and had expected new developments.

Daisy curtseyed while her companion saluted. "Is there something wrong?"

Queen Minnie sighed wearily as she pocketed her Gummi Phone. "To think things would turn out this way." she turned on her heel and quickened her pace, the others following. "I need you to come with me."

"What's going on, your highness?" Max jogged to keep up.

"Yeah, what's the hurry!?"

"I received word from Ienzo that Kairi has been discharged from the lab."

"Why would Ansem the Wise suddenly do that? Unless... ... ..."

Minnie twirled around. "After months of feeling nothing, Kairi can sense Sora's heart. It's like it suddenly reappeared out of the blue."

The female duck's eyes widened. "How does she know its really him?"

"The connection between those two is far stronger than any of us believed was possible. I doubt that even Master Xehanort completely understood it. If Ansem the Wise believes this connection can be used to locate Sora, I'm not about to question it!"

"True, he did specialize in researching the heart."

Max glanced between them confusedly. "Um, I'm a little lost here"

"You wouldn't be the first." Daisy exclaimed, looking wearied of the intricacies herself. "I'm no expert either, but I believe we should do whatever we can to help."

"Did you tell his majesty and the others, yet?" the young guard questioned their leader.

"I already attempted to contact Mickey and Riku, but neither of them is answering."

Her old friend suddenly appeared worried. "Why not? Is Donald's magic on the fritz, or are those phone thingies malfunctioning again?"

"Neither." the queen held up her own, revealing a signal bar. "Ansem the Wise enhanced the communication functions, but there are still certain places where it can't reach."

"You don't mean... ... ..."

"Yes I do, Daisy. The situation with that missing book has Master Yen Sid deeply concerned, so he called off the search for Sora and asked them to find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus."

"But to do that, they'd need to go into the Realm of Darkness."

"Exactly." Minnie knew full well what dangers dwelt within that forsaken place, and it did little to brighten her spirits. Nonetheless, she pressed on. "I did manage to contact our friends in Twilight Town, but they don't have a Gummi Ship."

"And here I thought things were beginning to look up." the duck placed one hand on her hip, tapping her foot ruefully. "Even with a working vessel, it's a pretty long ride to Radiant Garden, especially if we go off course to fetch the others."

"Yes, very true. It's become more trouble than we asked for."

Daisy thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Last time I checked Leon's team had one in usage. If Cid was willing to lend it out, Kairi could leave immediately!"

"That was the first thing Ansem the Wise suggested, but it turns out their Gummi Ship was damaged the last time Yuffie used it."

"The kid's got spunk. It must've been something crazy."

"She was attacked by hoards of Gummi Heartless while passing through the airspace around a world called Gaia."

The queen's friend looked disturbed by the news. "With everything going on, this can't be a chance encounter."

"My Mickey tried exploring it for clues about Sora, but he wasn't able to get close. If we didn't have enough problems already, learning more about it would be a bigger priority." She moaned. "Oh, this isn't how we imagined things going."

The two old friends slumped in resignation. "We'll just have to do the best we can."

Max watched them, quietly wishing he could do something to help until an idea popped into his head. "Wait! I just remembered something!"

"What!?" they piped up in unison.

"What about that hyper speed Gummi Ship the tech department was working on!? PJ told me the guys in R&D were almost done with it!"

"That's brilliant, Max!" Minnie's eyes lit up as she took off in the opposite direction. "If the team has a working model, we'd be able to reach Radiant Garden in the blink of an eye." she shouted over her shoulder.

Her sprinting was such that even Daisy had trouble keeping up, forcing the noble duck to lift her dress like a princess while running. Max sometimes wondered how people with such short legs could move so quickly. He supposed that emergencies and necessity could motivate anyone under the right circumstances. After all, his father had a tendency to trip over his own two feet in normal situations, but during battle even he had a certain rhythm.

Descending a flight of stairs, Minnie opened a wooden door, revealing an office littered with any number of random machines and gadgets. A drawing board in the corner of the room contained the blueprints for an unfamiliar device, but the area was so cluttered, there was barely any room to stand.

Goofy's son noticed a pile twitching violently. "Whoa... What's that?"

"Just one of that gear head's annoying toys." Daisy dismissed, scowling as a tiny light bulb with legs burst out from its hiding place and ran for the exit.

Minnie ignored the disruption, shifting impatiently. "Oooh, where is that man?"

"Your majesty, what're you doing here?" a voice from behind made all three jump in surprise.

They turned to greet the lab's owner; a lanky anthropomorphic chicken with a large round head, messy red hair, and a pointed beak. Like Donald and Daisy, he also had white feathers, but his eyes were smaller and he stood taller and lankier like Goofy. He wore a simple black coat, rolled up jeans, and collared shirt with a yellow bowler and a pair of tiny round spectacles hanging from his beak.

The queen placed both hands on her hips. "There you are, Gyro. I was worried you had already left for today."

He casually bent over, picking up the bulb-headed minibot from before. "Nope, I got caught up working on one of my newest inventions."

"Yeah, sure you were..." the female duck bit out sarcastically.

"I tried to clone an army one time, and you people never let me forget about it."

"Wait, who is this guy?" Max blurted out, earning a sigh from his companions.

"You haven't been working here long, so I suppose you wouldn't have met." Minnie gestured to the lab's owner. " He only signed on last year, so I guess you're both newbies. This is Gyro Gearloose, a scientific genius we hired as the castle's tech expert. "

"Genius... You give him too much credit." Daisy deliberately snorted. "This idiot's inventions have a habit of comically backfiring, and he had the nerve to use my Donald as his personal guinea pig for years!"

Her friend shrugged. "He still came highly recommended by Scrooge McDuck."

"That old Scottish buzzard probably just wanted to get him off the payroll."

"I'm standing right here!" Gyro protested.

The young guard did his best to ignore the awkwardness and shook hands with the inventor. "I'm Goofy's son, Max. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Gearloose."

"Pleasure's all mine." he returned the gesture kindly. "Your dad also had a hand in testing my creations back in the day. I'll never forget the strange screaming sound he made whenever something went badly."

Daisy rubbed her temples, clearly not very fond of the scientist. "Enough with the pleasantries, didn't we have something urgent to attend too."

"Of course." the queen's expression became serious once more. "Gyro, we need a Gummi Ship for an important mission. Have you finished the new high speed model or not?"

"Ah, right... that... ... I haven't put the finishing touches on it yet, but we did manage to test the engine, and she's working perfectly. When do you need her ready for takeoff?"

"Immediately." she answered, causing him to blink twice in bewilderment.

"Well, I suppose that can be arranged. Perhaps you would you like to see it first?"

"Naturally."

Gyro approached the farthest wall and knocked gently, causing a previously invisible door to appear. "Right this way." he motioned, holding out an arm to stop the party's last member from entering. "Authorized personnel only, kiddo."

"I am over 18, y'know?" Max looked to the queen for help.

"He has my permission." she stated, prompting the scientist to allow him passage.

The door led to a raised platform overlooking a cavernous room filled with several of the inventor's more successful creations. The walls were covered in sleek metal plating, their lustrous sheen giving off a futuristic feel. Max stared in awe at the mysterious collection of machines, his eyes darting two and fro as he watched the light bulb-headed tiny robots performing maintenance and inspecting everything. Upon seeing the visitors, the mechanical helpers scattered like roaches.

"You sure made a lot of those guys." Goofy's son commented.

"They're called Little Bulbs. Made the prototype from a broken reading light on his majesty's desk. Having a helper worked so well, I decided to mass produce the little guys to do menial jobs so that I don't have to."

Minnie cautiously stepped over a wire. "Looks like you've been busy, Dr. Gearloose."

Daisy huffed indignantly. "You could've just trained the castle's enchanted brooms instead of wasting the research budget on these glorified walking lamps."

"Shows how much you know about efficiency. Unlike those dirty housekeepers, my assistants don't have to be trained." Gyro held up the one he was still carrying. "Plus, who needs magical floor cleaners when you have technology like mine?"

"Oh yes, because that robot babysitter you built for Donald's nephews years ago did such a good job."

He leaned over, facing her eye-to-eye. "I'll have you know, madam, that not every robot is guaranteed to turn evil."

"Yeah, just the ones you build for other people." she rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop that!?" Minnie groaned loudly, slapping her forehead. "Please show us what we came here to see."

"Of course, your highness." The scientist bowed his head, barely giving Daisy a second glance as he led them to a hanger in the rear.

Minnie's gaze gave the lab a once over before settling on a series of aircrafts. Gyro directed his guests to the largest one, a sleek golden structure resembling a sideways rocket with five large engines situated around the back and single bubble-like cockpit on top. A number of laser cannons were mounted on the front and sides, while an angry shark-like face was painted on the front for purely cosmetic effect.

"Unique design, though I've seen Chip and Dale come up with crazier ones."

"I think it's pretty cool." Max shrugged. "Though I don't know much about space travel."

Daisy furrowed her brow. "Don't you think gold is a little too flashy?"

The queen scratched her chin, seemingly in agreement "Was that the only paint color available?"

"This isn't paint, it's a golden alloy produced by Von Drake Industries. Inside there's enough room to live comfortably for days at a time, and the outside is protected by this wonder metal." he approached the gigantic craft, looking positively tiny in comparison as he wrapped a knuckle against the shell. "Dang near indestructible. Attacks from the average Gummi Heartless wouldn't even be able to scratch it."

"We never said it was supposed to be a stealth ship, but anyone with eyes would see this gaudy thing coming from a hundred miles away." Daisy pointed out.

"You would think that." Gyro pulled a remote from his jacket and pressed a button, causing the ship to seemingly vanish. Looking pleased by his audience's dropped jaws and wide-eyed stares, he deactivated the stealth mode before testing the engines, causing one to ignite after the other. "All this, plus the turbo speed engines designed by yours truly."

Max moved closer so he could get a better view. "How fast does this baby fly?"

"About ten times faster than the average Gummi Ship, and at least five times faster than the most advanced model commercially available."

"I think Cid would disagree." Donald's girlfriend folded her arms.

The queen let out a chortle. "Very impressive work, but what else can it do?"

He pressed another button, causing several blasters to emerge from hidden compartments. "Here we have the best state-of-the-art weapons system ever built!"

"Awesome!" Max replied, earning a nod from the queen.

"And its ready to go right now?" she asked.

"All she needs is a pilot, and as luck would have it, I promised the first ride to the best flyer in Duckberg." The clang of metal subjected to frenzied knocking caught everyone's attention. "Sounds like our guest is already here."

"Open this door, you crazy lab hack!" a gutsy female voice rang out.

When the loud pounding did not subside, Gyro reluctantly used his control the open the giant hanger door, revealing a comparatively small person standing on the other side. She was an anthropomorphic duck like Donald standing roughly his height, but with long white hair reaching partway down her shoulders and parted to the side in the front. She was female like Daisy, but lacked the latter's more feminine lashes and posh dresses; instead opting for a brown flight jacket, blue scarf, aviator goggles, and cargo shorts. The most striking detail of her appearance was a metallic prosthetic in place of her left leg.

"Sorry I'm late... Just flew here from Twilight Town. Had to do some deliveries for Uncle Scrooge." the newcomer walked up to the inventor and thumped the back of his head. "So, where's the new rig you've been working on? Been dyin' to test it out since you called."

"Ahem..." Gyro cleared his throat. "We have some rather important guests, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh sorry, didn't see 'em standing there." the female pilot turned, practically falling over herself as she saw the queen. "Oh, your majesty." she lowered her head respectfully. "Didn't expect to meet you down here."

"Oh that's quite all right, dear." Minnie replied courteously. "It's been years since your last visit. Where does the time go?"

"Likewise." she replied.

"Aren't you forgetting to greet someone?" Daisy placed both hands on her hips and smirked. "Or do we have to start calling you Dumbella?"

"Damn my brother for coining that nickname. I told you never to call me that again!" she raised a fist challengingly before pulling the other duck into a large hug. "Daisy, it's been ages!"

"Oh dear, it certainly has." she answered.

"Um, everyone..." Max approached the group, trying not to come across as rude. "Who would this charming lady be? I don't believe we've ever met before."

Minnie stifled a giggle using her hand. "Oh, I don't suppose you have." she cleared her throat authoritatively. "Max Goof... Meet Della Duck?"

"Nice to meet ya, kiddo. I'm guessing you must be Goofy's son?"

"I haven't been a kid in some time, but yeah." the young guard rubbed the back of his head bashfully, knowing his father still liked to talk about him as if he were a child. "Wait, did you say Della Duck? You mean, you're the annoying know-it-all sister that Donald mentioned!?"

"Wait, what did he call me!? Next time I see that little punk, he's straight-up toast!"

"I see neither of you have mellowed after all these years." Daisy exchanged a knowing glance with her royal bestie.

Della's expression softened as she remembered those long afternoons she and her brother spent bickering as kids. "Speaking of which, where is that idiot relative of mine, anyway?"

"Donald's still traveling with the king, I'm afraid. I really do miss him so much."

"I hope he's gotten used to adventuring by now. Back when Uncle Scrooge used to take us backpacking up Mount Neverest, all he ever did was complain."

Minnie shrugged. "Granted you were only kids at the time, and that mountain happens to be the highest point in this world. Even a seasoned hiker would've had trouble."

"I never had any problem, even as a hatchling. Meanwhile, Donald spent his time whining about the avalanches, cave-ins, and that tribe of abominable snowman that tried to eat us."

"No wonder he's so cautious about everything." Max said out of the corner of his mouth, earning a giggle from his companions.

Gyro Gearloose shook his head disapprovingly, having heard it all a million times before. Spending time around the Duck-McDuck Family was exhausting for him, and it didn't become easier with time. Of course, when the wacky inventor first met them he was a much younger man. Between the constant arguing, dangerous treasure hunts, and Scrooge's Scottish catchphrases, there was never a quiet moment whether you wanted it or not.

"Your highness... With all due respect, didn't you have an important favor to ask of our new guest?"

"I suppose we got a little caught up in the moment." the queen faced Donald's sister, her frown eliciting concern from the rambunctious pilot. "Something recently happened, and we need your help to resolve it."

"I'm always up for a good adventure. What do you need?"

"I'm certain you're aware of the recent Keyblade War?"

"Not all the details, but Uncle Scrooge and my boys filled me in on the important stuff."

"You probably know that one of Donald's best friends was lost in the aftermath; the Keyblade Wielder, Sora." Daisy looked saddened by the memory as well, something their guest easily picked up on.

Della's expression softened once more. "Donald did always speak very highly of him, but if he's gone, what can I do to help?"

Minnie Mouse knew she wasn't involved in such things, but prayed nonetheless she would understand. "His friends have spent the last year searching for clues as to what happened to him, but less than four hours ago, Sora's friend Kairi recently sensed his heart still exists."

"How's that possible?"

"Don't ask!" Seeing her confusion, Daisy's blunt nature got the best of her. "Bottom line... Everyone's in a jam, a friend needs some help, and we need a pilot skilled enough to make use of that screaming golden deathtrap!" At this last part, Gyro resisted the urge to say something.

"Will you help us?" Queen Minnie beckoned.

Della sensed the dismal mood and smiled confidently to ease the tension. "The situation sounds crazy and possibly dangerous... ... ... Nothin' I like more than a challenge! I'll handle everything!"

"You will?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "As if I could ever deny a joint request from the queen and my brother's best girl."

"You better mean his only girl." Daisy fumed.

"Just messin' with ya!" she made a pointing gesture and clicked her tongue before turning to the royal mouse with a much more dutiful demeanor. "Don't worry your majesty, I promise to do my best or die trying."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. You have three young boys who need their mother."

"I know." she looked away, the reminder bringing back an old shame. "I was away for so long that Donald hatched the eggs and practically raised them by himself. When I finally came back, I promised I would never neglect my family again."

Minnie held her hands kindly. "And I know you'll keep that promise."

She pulled her into a supportive hug, which Donald's sister slowly returned. "Thank you, your highness."

"That's quite all right... Oh, and just call me Minnie from now on."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!" the queen nodded happily.

"I'm not trying to be unsupportive, but we do have a situation here." Gyro tapped his wristwatch.

"Right, I'll leave immediately." Della separated from the queen, before looking over the golden marvel behind her. "Been dyin' to give this thing a good test drive, anyhow."

The wacky inventor handed her the remote. "I've already programmed the systems to guide you to all of the worlds we know about. There's also a virtual map of Radiant Garden that should lead you straight to Ansem the Wise."

Donald's sister used the device to open the hatch door, glancing back at the others. "I could use an assistant. What about you Daisy? Wanna go for old times sake? We can give Donald a kick in the pants next time he shows up."

She found the thought quite appealing, but a single look from the queen deterred her. "We have some really important matters to attend to here. Maybe next time."

"Suit yourself..."

Minnie looked up at the young toon. "What about you, Max? You've been training with Goofy's old shield for months now. Maybe it's time to put it to good use?"

"Thanks for that, but I'm nowhere near as good as my dad, yet."

"You're much better than he was at your age, that's for sure. I'd say this is the perfect opportunity for you to get some real experience as a royal guardsman."

He looked up at nothing in particular. "Well, I always did want to go into space... Maybe see some other worlds while I'm at it."

"That's the spirit kiddo, I'll be glad to have you aboard!" Della pumped her fist.

"Wait! Can't I have a little more time to think about this!?"

"Where's the fun in that!? With this kinda attitude, you'd never have lasted a summer with my uncle." she pushed him forward from behind until he reluctantly began moving his feet. "That's the spirit, kid!"

Gyro scrambled across the room to a computer terminal. "All right... All systems are go! Preparing for launch!"

"What about food and toiletries?" Max questioned.

"I've already stocked the amenities, extra fuel, and enough provisions for five people to travel for a month. Not to mention some oxy-chew gum in case you get stranded in outer space with no air." the inventor explained.

Max gulped nervously. "Wait! That can actually happen!?"

"Happened to me twice... Or was it three times?" Della Duck did a sweeping motion with her hand to allay his fears, though it seemed to have the opposite effect. "I've learned since then. Don't worry, you're flying with a real pro!"

"Good luck, you two... Do your best to help Kairi find Sora." the female mouse called after them.

Max tightened his grip on his spear and saluted with the opposite hand, watching Daisy and the queen as the hatch doors slammed shut. Della's head poked up from the glass dome atop the Gummi Ship as she toggled the ignition, causing several small tufts of flame to flash from the rocket's engines.

"And we're ready for takeoff." she called through the loudspeakers.

"Roger that." Gyro opened the hangar doors with a few keystrokes.

With a loud roar, the engine propelled the Gummi Ship through the exit at blinding speed, kicking up a trail of dust as it bolted upright and into the air. By the time the air had cleared, the remaining three could barely see the golden craft spiraling off into the distant sky, moving faster than any other of its kind previously built. Gyro smiled proudly at his handiwork as the queen's jaw dropped in a most unladylike fashion.

"What do ya think of my work?"

Daisy looked on in disbelief. "Wow, that thing moves like comet. You really weren't kidding earlier."

"And since when have I ever."

Minnie watched as the tiny speck completely disappeared from view. "Oh dear, I hope we made the right decision..."

* * *

Shibuya - Trail of Sinners

The seventh and final day of the Reaper's Game had come, and while most players would consider themselves fortunate to have survived for so long, this wasn't the case for a certain duo. To Sora and Neku, all it meant was that they were living on borrowed time. Failure to complete the task would result in their very real deaths, and there would be no more do-overs this time.

By suggestion of his partner, the hero of worlds found himself searching the area where the Reaper's Headquarters was supposed to be in order to find the people in charge and end things once and for all. With no sign of the Game Master and Neku's burning desire to destroy the problem at its source, he was left with little other choice then to go along with the new plan.

Sora found himself standing in an area beneath a freeway overpass, the sight of several abandoned bikes and graffiti, unfamiliar. They had explored a lot of the city recently, but this was the first time this particular spot hadn't been blocked by a barrier. It felt too easy.

"Kinda suspicious how we were able to just walk through here."

"True, the place has been blocked off all week by the Reapers." The gloomy teen slowly took off his headphones. "Doesn't sound like anyone's trying to sneak up on us, either."

Sora saw a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye. "Look out!"

He jumped between the newcomer and his partner, only to notice the man wasn't moving. Standing several yards away was a person clad in a black hoodie and cargo pants, the wings growing from his back revealing his status as a Reaper, but he was strangely silent and unmoving like a statue. After some tense moments waiting to be attacked, Neku walked up to the man, snapping his fingers below his sightline. Still there was no response.

"He seems kind of off, doesn't he?" the brunette relaxed his shoulder before joining his friend.

His partner looked more irritated. "Not much of a guard, are you?"

The Reaper's gaze remained fixed and his body still as stone, but a faint murmuring could be heard beneath the bandana covering his face. "Urrg... To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of redemption, that this place may become as paradise. What a wonderful world such would be..."

"Freaky! He sounds like a zombie. That monologue also sounds kinda familiar."

"Don't be an idiot. It's the same garbage that every random person in town's been spouting for the last two days."

"Really!?" Sora commented, instinctively moving away. "Now that you mention it, all the Reapers we've been fighting lately have the same creepy glowing red eyes as this guy."

"They must be brainwashed." Neku began walking away without so much as a backwards glance. "Let's keep going. We don't have time to fix everyone else's problems."

The unlikely duo continued through the underpass before reaching the bridge that overlooked the Shibuya River. The remains of a broken door littered with mysterious symbols lay in pieces on the asphalt.

Neku jumped in surprise. "The wall's busted! No way!"

The Keyblade Wielder quickly recognized the rampant destruction, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "Looks like somebody already came through here. I'll give you three guesses who."

"Must've been the math freak... ... ... Which means we're definitely on the right track."

"Then that must mean the Composer's somewhere beyond here. If he beats us there, who knows what'll happen."

"Panicking right now won't make things any better. We need to keep going and see for ourselves."

"Good call!" Sora ran into the passage beyond.

His partner hung back, taking a moment to compose himself. It wasn't an impressive place, but Joshua had been bent on coming here. Whether or not he thought they would find the Composer here was something Neku didn't know. The obnoxious boy had been incredibly secretive, sharing his thoughts with no one unless it furthered his own agenda. Still, after all he had done for them, trust wasn't an issue. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"You coming or what?" a familiar voice called back to him.

"Yeah." the gloomy teen slumped further into the dark underpass, quickly catching up with his optimistic companion. As they continued, his phone beeped loudly to alert him of an incoming text. "Now!? Why?"

"Another message? Who's it from?"

"Don't know, but you oughta take a look." His partner held up the device for him to see.

Sora squinted through the darkness before reading it out loud. "It says 'Konishi wields shadow and illusion. You'll find only lies with the naked eye. During battle she always hides in the white darkness. When you find where she truly lurks, the battle will begin.'"

"What the Hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Heck if I know." he shrugged.

"We meet again. Small world ain't it?" an unpleasant voice rang out. The two came to a screeching halt as a familiar figure emerged from the darkness, his boisterous attitude and obnoxious grin the same as ever. "Sooo zetta slow!"

"Y...you!" Sora exclaimed.

"What the factor took you so long?" Sho Minamimoto greeted them.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Neku held up a pin while his companion summoned his own weapon. "Out of the way, you're not the one we're after!"

"FOIL! First, Outer, Inner, Last! And this is the last stop. Not even I can break the barrier ahead. Her Iron Frostiness put it up."

"She's here?" the brunette hero looked around suspiciously.

"We should've known. Hiding in a place we couldn't get to sounds like something a bitch like her would do."

"Stupid hectopascals!" The rogue Reaper smirked. "She's not through here."

Sora clenched his fists. "Then where is she!?"

"You zetta morons! You haven't noticed? She's been with you..."

"... The whooole time." a musically feminine tone finished his sentence.

The young Keyblade Wielder flinched as he noticed his own shadow moving around on its own, having witnessed something similar in the cabin of Captain Hook's ship long ago. He knew danger was certain to follow. The dark shape beneath his feet stretched and contorted unnaturally as another shadow emerged from within, taking on the silhouette of a familiar woman. After a moment, Mitsuki Konishi materialized from within.

"You were hiding in my shadow the entire time! How did you do that!?"

"I didn't expect to have to reveal myself like this. By my forecasts, you two should've been erased yesterday." She straightened her glasses, her icy glare settling on her former colleague. "Speaking of anomalies... Mr. Minamimoto."

"Heh! Don't get too full of yourself. I'm only here cause your barrier's blocking me out."

"Unforeseen circumstance aside... My plans are proceeding without a hitch." she addressed the boys with a chuckle. "You've yielded far more data than even I projected. You should be impressed by my power of foresight."

"Looks like we've been pincered." Sora muttered, shifting so that he was standing back-to-back with his partner.

"Who gives a digit?" Sho interjected loudly. "Hurry up and open this barrier before I turn all three of you into Shibuya River sludge."

"About that." Mitsuki Konishi eyed him coldly. "I'll remove the barrier under one condition."

"Yeah? What're you scheming this time?"

"When you become Composer, I want you to make me your Conductor. Otherwise, the barrier stays."

The math-loving villain grinned wickedly. "Heh! You're double-crossing Megs?"

"Analysis shows that Shibuya is heading toward an untimely end. If revolution is upon us, then who has the highest probability of surviving the ensuing chaos?" She gestured towards him. "A free spirit like you."

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally! I zetta dig your style! You and me think alike. Fear 'n' mercy are garbage! All right! You got yourself a deal."

"Then I'll take care of the barrier." she held up a pin with a picture of a key on it, dispelling the invisible wall leading further into the underground.

Sho turned to face the players, who had remained on guard since the conversation began. "Attention, binomials of the UG! Introducing your new Composer... His name... is ME!" he turned to leave.

"Not so fast!" Sora broke into a run, only to be impeded by the female Reaper.

Konishi blocked his path, her countenance unyielding. "I'm afraid I can't let you take one step further."

"You'd betray the Composer?" Neku stepped out from behind his partner.

"Betray? I simply choose to align with the man in charge. It hardly matters who."

"You really have no loyalty to anyone, do you?" Sora deduced out loud. "No wonder this world is going through so much strife with people like you in charge."

"What a child you are. A person with any real intelligence always picks the winning side. That's how they gain the upper hand over others." she brought a hand to rest on her porcelain white cheek. "As far as I'm concerned, anyone could be the Composer."

"What do you mean?"

"Suppose Minamimoto fails. By then, Kitaniji will have sustained serious injuries in the process of protecting the Composer... ... at which point, I could finish him in a heartbeat."

"There's really no one you care about other than yourself, is there?" the hero of worlds placed a hand over his chest. "Your heart must be completely empty!"

"What difference does that make to me? No matter how this ends, I will be Conductor."

"Scheming witch..." Neku spat with distaste.

"When the Composer started requiring O-Pins, I knew the UG revolution had already begun."

Sora appeared completely lost. "Wait, what!?"

"She's talking about those red pins everyone in town's been wearing." Neku explained, putting two and two together himself. "Those weird things are the reason why all the Reapers are acting like zombies and spouting that nonsense about a new world order."

"Why would the Composer brainwash his own men..." the brunette paused as he remembered the strange before they reached the underpass. "Everyone we've seen today has those creepy glowing eyes. It's not just the Reapers, but almost every person in Shibuya!"

"What's the deal!?"

"I don't presume to know the Composer's true intentions, but I intend to outlive this chaos." she reached into the pocket of her one piece. pulling out two more pins. "And I don't need to worry about you fools so long as I have these!"

"What're those?" Sora asked.

"Just a little insurance. Those brats you seem so fond of saw fit to upset me, so what better way to punish them than by using them as leverage."

Neku recognized the symbol from Beat's hat on one. "It can't be!? Those pins are..."

"That's right! We Reapers decided to place them inside of pins in case your performance outstripped my calculations."

"Give them back!" the Keyblade Wielder swung only for his target to parry his strike with a pair of demonic golden wings.

"I don't take orders from a monkey like you!" she removed her glasses, her eyes glowing a bright green color. "If you want them back so badly, then let's see you take them..."

The duo found themselves slowly backing away as the blonde Reaper's body began glowing, her limbs contorting and changing shape while the wings on her back grew larger. Her face twisted, becoming cat-like and feral, and as the light faded, they discovered her curvaceous form was covered in a layer of golden fur lined with black tiger stripes. A pair of pointed fuzzy ears protruded from beneath her now shaggy hairline, and several long razor-like claws extended from her enlarged hands and feet with blue spikes shooting out from her elbows.

Sora instinctively braced himself. "She's a monster!?"

"Real surprise, there." his companion retorted with a deadpan look.

She rose with a beat of her wings, hovering several feet above the ground. "This is my Noise form, Tigris Cantus. Let's see how long you pea-brained troglodytes can survive!"

Neku held out his arms and surrounded his body in a bright blow before propelling himself at the beastlike woman, only for his attack to phase through her body. As he contemplated what had happened, the real enemy appeared behind him and lunged with her claws, only to be stopped dead by Sora's trademark weapon.

The two attacks locked dangerously before the Keyblade Wielder forced her back, slashing wildly at the mad woman in a ferocious counterattack that caught her off balance, allowing Neku to bombard her with a flurry of glowing energy bullets, forcing her to take flight to escape. As she attempted to put some distance between them, Sora tossed his glowing Keyblade at her, the object colliding with her in midair, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Had enough, yet?" he caught it like a boomerang.

"If you hand over my friends without a fight, I promise to erase you quickly."

"Only fools become overconfident... Just what I'd expect from a pair of vexatious worms!" she conjured two more copies of herself, the trio of winged tigers flying erratically to confuse the enemy before surrounded the players from all sides. "It's over!" she shouted, her voice coming from all three at once.

Neku closed his eyes, telekinetically manipulating several pieces of street debris to fly towards the Reaper and her duplicates. The flying tigers cleaved through his makeshift projectiles with their gigantic claws, two of them charging the duo from different directions. The moved to intercept the incoming enemies, but the real Konishi moved between them with surprising agility, slashing them both with her mighty claws.

"Ugh..." Neku grasped his midsection in pain, activating his healing pin to reverse the damage.

"Firaga!" Sora ignored the sensation and blasted her with a high-level spell, which passed harmlessly through her bestial form. "How'd she do that!?"

"Not sure, but I know that's the one who just slashed my stomach!"

"Wait! So she can touch us, but we can't touch her!? Well that's all kinds of fair."

"Fair!? What are you, little kids!?" Konishi laughed at their plight. "This isn't some fight on the playground, or have you learned nothing while living the last week in this virtual Hell?"

Sora frowned. "She's definitely a tricky witch."

"Don't let her throw you off. No one's invincible, especially in this place."

"What makes you think that?" she questioned smugly.

"No matter how unfair it is for players, there's always a way for them to win." Neku glared directly into her pitiless glowing eyes. "I know for a fact this wouldn't be a game if there was no way to win. Whoever the Composer is must know that, too."

After a moment longer she blinked, her arrogant smile wavering ever so slightly. "Well, it looks like at least one of you has some semblance of intelligence." she shrugged. "But either way, unless you can somehow figure out my weakness, you won't even stand a fighting chance."

"The real you has to be here." Neku glanced at his partner. "Sora, think you can hit all three of 'em at once."

"Thundaga!" he cried, causing several bolts of lightning to fry all of their targets at once.

The real Konishi staggered as her two duplicates vanished, dropping a pair of pins in the street as Neku barreled into her with his charging attack. Before she could recover, Sora slid across the ground, snatching up both of their friends' pins as the female Reaper was sent crashing into one of the tunnel's concrete walls.

"Got 'em." Sora held up Beat and Rhyme's soul pins.

"Good job! We've wasted enough time on her. Now let's finish this bitch and find the composer."

"You, defeat me!?" Konishi took flight again, creating a half-dozen illusionary copies. "I never thought a pair of reprobates would force my hand, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Hat to break it to you, but doubling the number won't make this any harder." Sora used his thunder spell a second time, but the copies remained, each wearing an identical evil grin on their tiger-like faces.

"Why didn't it work!?" Neku shouted.

"Dunno, it should've struck all of them at the same time."

"Oh it did, but that doesn't mean it'll be so easy." The flying tiger women bore down on them before laughing simultaneously. "I was planning on making this quick, but now I'll make sure you live long enough to regret underestimating me."

Without further banter, the six enemies swooped in and began slashing wildly, forcing the duo to focus entirely on defense. Sora dodged and jumped to avoid being hit, taking only a small graze here and there. He considered using the Keyblade to defend, but knew that it would be less affective to stop an assault coming from all directions at speeds he could barely track with the naked eye.

Neku retaliated by surrounding himself with a fiery aura, but found it ineffective against her razor sharp claws, causing him to succumb to his quickly accruing injuries. Seeing he was in danger, Sora pushed him out of the way only to receive a large gash across his chest, causing him to collapse onto the street. The swarm attacked again, but Neku held up a hand to create a barrier, using what little energy was left in the healing pin to partially fix their wounds.

He felt a sting, knowing that while the pain had subsided, it was not fully gone. before angrily tossing the pin aside "Fuck! Looks like this won't help us now."

Sora stood again, his eyes narrowing as he watched the enemy's movements, his eyes settling on a strange glow coming from above them. "Wait, what's that!?"

"Don't know, but..." Neku suddenly remembered something. "That creepy e-mail you got earlier talking about the Game Master's powers."

'What about it?"

"It mentioned not to trust what we see." he mused before turning back to Sora. "I've got an idea! Can you keep her distracted for a minute?"

"Sure, but..."

"Just trust me!" Neku shouted, earning a single nod from his unlikely friend.

Sora moved out from the barrier, a small skip in his step. "Hey cat lady, is that all you've got!?"

"Looking confident for someone who's about to die!"

"If you ask me, you're the one who's being overconfident. I've seen things that would make you want to run and hide. You're not so scary."

"Keep talking, and I'll show you real fear!"

All six copies rushed them, but Sora slammed his Keyblade down to create a shockwave and spun wildly, causing old tires and scrap metal from the streets to fly everywhere. Using his partner's flashy moves as a distraction, Neku used his telekinesis pin to redirect the debris towards the tiny glowing spot above them, a muffled groan echoing from the spot, followed by full blown screams. The six copies vanished in that instant, the real Konishi tumbling from the sky and landing shakily on her feet.

"Damn you brats... I'll disembowel you both!"

"Not today!" Sora performed a dodge roll to move beneath her guard and jabbed the end of his Keyblade into her midsection, the impact sending her to her knees.

She swiped at him with her claws, but he somersaulted backwards to avoid it, as Neku countered with another barrage of light. Falling back once more, she used a hand to brace herself against the aging walls of the tunnel before stumbling, her body slowly reverting to its human form. Mitsuki Konishi stood haggard and defeated, her clothing ruffled and glasses laying broken at her feet. She inhaled before coughing violently, a trickle of blood at her lip.

"Ready to give up?" the brunette hero dismissed his weapon with a flick of his wrist. "It looks like you're just about ready to collapse."

Neku eyed her with much less pity than his partner. "You've lost."

"So what if I did... Just because I couldn't get what I want, doesn't mean you'll fare any better,"

"What do you mean?"

"You may have defeated me, but now that I've seen your moves, I know for sure..." She let out a sadistic laugh marred by her own pain. "You will die against the Composer!"

Sora balled both fists angrily. "What makes you think that!?"

"It's all according... to my... ... calculations!" she spoke through labored breaths, the sadistic glint in her eye never wavering for a second as her body began to phase out of existence. A moment later, she was gone, leaving the players standing alone in the tunnel once more.

"She was an obnoxious whore right down to her last breath." Neku cracked his neck into place and continued on.

Though he couldn't deny it was an accurate assessment, Sora wasn't the type to speak to rudely, not did he seek to disrespect the dead. He stared at the spot where the female Reaper had met her end before resuming their adventure through the dark tunnel. The pass seemed to go on forever, and as they crept further through the darkness, he began to feel unsettled.

Neku stopped suddenly. "Wait!"

"Something wrong?"

"Behind us... Someone's coming." The unlikely partners prepared to face another enemy, but the soft moan that sounded behind them seemed about as hostile as an injured butterfly.

"Ooooh... What is this place? It's so dark... and spooky... And stinky..."

The gloomy teen's jaw dropped, though it remained hidden by the high collar of his shirt. Sora realized he too vaguely recognized the voice, though having met so many people, he wasn't entirely certain until a familiar girl slowly stepped into the limited light. She was a very pretty girl with a slender figure, brown eyes, and long dark red hair partially concealed by a newsboy cap. Her top consisted of red short sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff, and a short yellow hooded vest. A green colored denim mini-skirt exposed the majority of her legs, which were partially covered by her knee-length brown medium heeled boots.

"Shiki... Shiki!" Neku shouted, his outburst unusual to his new partner.

She raised her hands in fright. "Whoa, Neku! Is that you!?" the girl strained her eyes upon seeing his companion. "And Sora!?"

He smiled at the recognition. "Yeah, I'm here too... Not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I woke up here all by myself." she placed her hand demurely over her exposed stomach. "So where are we? Are we alive again?"

Neku remained confused by her appearance, but didn't seem unhappy either. "No, not yet. This is the Shibuya River in the UG."

"The UG? But why!? I was supposed to be brought back to life after we won the first game."

"You've already won before?" Sora glanced between the two friends, trying to resist the urge to ask a million questions. "Then how come you're both still here?"

"It's my fault." the gloomy teen struggled to meet her gaze. "They forced me to keep playing... And they made you my entry fee. I'm sorry..."

"Huh? I was your entry fee? Then..." she waved her hands, her face turning beet red. "Who-whoa! So I'm your... I'm the... Whaaat? Oh, Neku. Talk about embarrassing... I mean, this isn't like you at all!"

He turned away with exasperation. "That's cause you haven't seen me in ages. You missed a lot."

Sora watched their bashfulness before piecing the puzzle together in his mind. Neku mentioned once before that a fee was taken from a player before each game, and returned after the person won. The toll for playing the game was apparently whatever was most important to the player in question, and while his own entry hadn't required the same sacrifice, it was painfully clear what was going on here.

"Oh, I get it." he smiled devilishly, causing them both to look away.

"Never mind that, now!" Neku's serious demeanor quickly returned, a tiny smile hidden by his collar. "I'm glad you're still with us."

"Yeah! If we're together now, you must've won, right? Now we can all come back to life!"

"Not yet."

"What? Why not?" she asked.

The gloomy teen crossed his arms. "We beat the Game Master, but there hasn't been any type of announcement from the Conductor."

"Well we did break a ton of rules. Not to mention I was brought here by some disembodied voice and I wasn't even born in this world. My participation was probably illegal to begin with." Sora reasoned out loud before concluding. "They probably let us play hoping to erase us, but overall, I'm pretty sure this game is null and void."

Shiki trembled nervously. "Null and... But what about our lives!?"

"We need to find the Composer." Neku stated bluntly. "I'm betting if we can take him down, one of us can replace him."

The Keyblade Wielder balked. "For real!?"

"Why else do you think math man ran ahead like that."

"Wow, looks like you're really serious. So I guess that must be the only way." Shiki shrugged. "So let's not waste any time, then!"

The newly former trio resumed their trek, Neku hesitating for a moment before following his friends. A minute later, they came to another abrupt stop, the sight that awaited sending all three into a state of shock. In the center of the tunnel stood a giant tower of broken cars and vending machines mingled with several other large objects, and at the base was a man, crushed under the weight of the pile.

"Omigosh! There's a person under there!" Shiki gasped in horror.

Sora examined the victim, immediately recognizing the lifeless yellow eyes. "It's him!"

"The Grim Heaper got... crunched." Neku replied, his voice wavering. "He was practically invincible... Who could've done this to him?"

The Keyblade hero turned away from the gruesome sight. "I don't know, but whoever it was must've been even tougher. Worse, something tells me we'll be meeting this person very soon."

"Now we have to beat the guy who did this... Super scary!" the group's female exclaimed.

"Just our luck..."

As the tunnel began growing lighter, the group stepped into an unfamiliar room that seemed completely out of the place from the dingy passage. Looking like a high-class nightclub, the area beyond was well lit with several stylish couches and a glass floor, underneath which was an aquarium containing countless colorful fish. A bar with expensive food and drink could be seen on the opposite side of the room along with a foosball table, but the dark-suited man standing in front of it seemed like he was there to do more than say hello.

The light glistened off of Megumi Kitaniji's dark sunglasses as he faced the trio, his smile and demeanor mirroring that of the Game Master. "Welcome players... Ex-players, that is. Your Game has ended. Now you are simply dead."

"So this guy is the Conductor?" Sora eyed the man, noticing the pair of headphones he wore around his neck was similar to his partner's.

Neku skipped the pleasantries. "Where's the Composer?"

"Oh, is that why you're here?" the Reaper stroked his chin thoughtfully. "And why would you kids want to meet the Composer?"

"We were promised our lives back if we won. We'll get what we want, even if we have to take him down!"

The Conductor sneered derisively. "Not a chance. You're not even fit to look upon Him, for he is the true master of everything you have seen here."

Sora remained stalwart in the face of his arrogance. "If this world is supposed to be paradise, then your boss has done a pretty crummy job."

"The Composer's utmost concern is mankind's happiness. He exists to shepherd the human race toward the right future, and thus all His acts are motivated by boundless love. You think egotists like yourselves have the right to lay eyes... let alone a finger... on a being so far above you? You're not even on the same plane."

The gloomy teen remained unconvinced. "Seeing this freakshow, I find that hard to believe."

"The force that brought me to this world said I would be brought back to life if we could win the game." the Keyblade Wielder felt his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. "Not only am I still here, but my friends are also stuck in this limbo. I won't let this stand!"

"I don't know how you came to this world, or how were able to take part in the game, but this self-serving garbage you spout is the true root of all pain."

"Is it wrong to want to see my friends again? Is it wrong to save the people who helped me get this far?" Sora looked at his fellow players, feeling an aura of desperation from both that only made him angrier.

"You think of the lives of those close to you, yet what about the harmony of the universe." Mr. Kitaniji stared into the brunette's eyes from behind his sunglasses. "I can tell with just a glance... Oh yes... You have committed some great taboo in the past... ... One that violated the very fabric of creation!"

Kairi's gentle smile flashed through his mind. "I did it to save someone I cared about, even if it cost me my own life!"

"And yet here you are, going against nature once again for your own benefit." the Conductor replied with a sense of mirth. "This same egoism and disregard for others is what caused the downfall of this very world. That is why the Composer must rebuild it from scratch!"

"What did he say!?" Shiki's voice quivered with fear.

"None may stand in the way of that noble goal!" the Conductor extended a hand, causing her to flinch violently.

Neku reached out to help, but the girl slapped his hand away, her eyes glowing a bright red color. "Shiki, what's wrong?"

"... ... ..."

"She's not answering you." a feeling of dread coursed through Sora's spine.

His partner advanced on the Conductor. "Bastard! What did you do?"

"Do not despair... You will join her soon enough."

Neku reached out to help his first friend, only to be stopped cold by a feral growl which passed her lips. Her expression turned violent as she summoned an anthropomorphic stuffed black cat to her side, the plushy glowing with the same malice. He knew from being her partner that Shiki's fighting ability allowed her to used "Mr. Mew" as a weapon. She could endow the toy with super strength and move it with a form of telekinesis, but had never been on the receiving end.

"Snap out of it!" he screamed.

Shiki's puppet slid across the glass floor and hit him with an uppercut, sending Neku stumbling into Sora. It levitated into the air and began performing a series of acrobatic punches and kicks with its diminutive limbs, but the Keyblade Wielder easily absorbed the blows with few swings, adjusting each strike to guard against the individual angles from which it attacked.

"This is beyond low..." Sora began, not needing to look upon his partner's face to understand.

"Now what!?"

"I'll take care of Shiki, you handle that big jerk." he thrust a thumb over his shoulder, earning a nod from his partner.

While he wasn't sure how deep their relationship was, the idea of having to fight Kairi unsettled him, and he would do anything to spare his unlikely friend from feeling the same way. He quietly pondered what it would take to free her from enemy control without causing any lasting damage, knowing things could get difficult either way.

"Try this on for size!" Neku swung his arms like swords, creating air blades which struck the Conductor, forcing him into a defensive stance.

"Child's play... Now submit!" the dark-suited man lunged, his own arm transforming into the head of a dragon, which clamped down on the boy's wrist, pinning him in place. He followed up the attack by scattering several red objects into the air, each taking the form of lightning bullets that gravitated towards his target.

Neku responded by conjuring a giant wall of ice around himself, freezing the enemy's hand in place and shielding him from the oncoming projectiles. With a powerful kick, he managed to free himself from the Conductor's grip, and fired a gigantic beam of light back in retaliation, only for the man to vanish, reappearing just a foot to the left, and out of the attack's range. Megumi Kitaniji formed a pair of large orbs in his hands and pitched them like baseballs, forcing the boy to raise a barrier to defend.

"I see how you managed to come so far, but this ends now."

Meanwhile, Sora was continued blocking all of Shiki's attacks, delaying the event in which he may have to strike back. As a player, it was clear that she wasn't quite as powerful as Neku, and yet he imagined anyone without proper combat experience would easily be overwhelmed by the odd stuffed animal's befuddling movements.

It hovered and fired lasers from its eyes while performing punches that could probably shatter concrete, a far cry from any plushy he had seen before. As the toy continued its relentless assault, he could hear several monotone words coming from the mouth of its master, the red-eyed stare and creepy message all-too-familiar.

"To right the countless wrongs of our day, we shine this light of redemption, that this place may become as paradise." she paused maddeningly. "What a wonderful world such would be..."

"Of course." Sora's mind quickly established the connection, causing his eyes to notice the red-colored pin she was wearing. "It's one of those!"

Neku barely dodged another rush of exploding energy balls before clamoring over to his partner. "Damn this jackass! He's tough for a guy in a disco suit."

"Never mind him, I think I know how top save Shiki!"

"How!?"

"She's wearing a red pin and repeating that weird poetry. You know what that means..."

"All right." Neku nodded, once again backing into his friend. "I wanna do it myself! You mind if we trade dance partners?"

"Not at all." Sora returned his gesture before swapping spots, the two players now facing their new adversaries. "Anything I should know. first?"

"It's the way he dodges attacks. I think the bastard can stop time somehow. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen you do it once before."

"Got it!"

The two hive-fived each other before dashing in opposite way. Mr. Mew dove towards Neku in an attempt to intercept him, but the crafty player used his ice wall to separate the toy from its master and closed the distance between them with a mad dash. He fired a tiny light bullet at close range, removing the brainwashing O-Pin from Shiki's jacket in the blink of an eye.

Sora charged the Conductor on his side, easily scattering the enemy's red projectiles with a Thundaga Spell. The Reaper followed his first attack by tossing a handful of exploding energy balls at the boy, but he easily reflected them with a parrying thrust from the Keyblade, sending them spiraling back at their caster. The explosions interfered with his vision for a moment, allowing Sora to move within striking range, his weapon now glowing with charged magical power.

"Let's see if you can handle my empowered strike!"

A bead of sweat ran down the man's forehead as he saw it coming. "Time be still!" he shouted, attempting to warp the temporal area around him.

"Stopza!" Sora countered, both time spells canceling each other out as they collided.

"No!" Megumi Kitaniji held his arms over his head in a pitiful attempt to defend himself, only to receive the full blunt of the slash across his chest. A gash appeared on his suit, the pain burning into his very soul. "Gaaaaaaaahahhhhh!" he fell backwards with a cry of anguish.

As the Conductor's body smashed clean through the foosball table, the trio of players stood over his defeated body. He expected to be attacked again, but when no such injury came, the man managed to return to his feet, injured but still mobile. He staggered painfully before regaining his footing, a look of revulsion clearly plastered across his face.

"Damn you all..." his eyes moved from one to the next, a glimmer of realization dawning on him. "I see now why He picked you..." his frown deepened as he looked upon the brunette. "Both of you..."

"Where's the Composer?" Neku held up a pin, preparing to strike him down.

"Heh, still going on about that..." he mused. "If you desire the truth, than continue beyond this point."

Sora swung his Keyblade, but the man vanished before it struck. leaving the players alone in the Death God's Pad. He dismissed the weapon with a deep-seated sigh, sharing a look of anguish with the others. No one spoke for several minutes, but Neku was the first to recover from the shock of the fight.

"Hey Sora, think you can use that healing magic. We're still pretty banged up."

"It'll chew up a ton of mana, but I suppose we need a rest." he closed his eyes, raising his right hand above his head. "Heal!"

In that instant, the previous fatigue vanished, allowing them to move feely once again.

"Damn, I'll never get over how useful that is... Works twice as good as a healing pin."

Shiki suddenly pulled both boys into a hug, pushing the air out of their lungs. "I'm so sorry for attacking you guys! I couldn't help myself!" she cried, their struggling prompting her to turn them loose.

"It's fine... That wasn't really you." Neku rubbed the back of his head, turning to hide a pink glow in his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Sora added, taking a moment to stretch his limbs. He gave the room a once over before shrugging. "Where do you suppose that guy ran off too?"

"Don't know." Neku closed his eyes and focused, his right hand feeling something he couldn't see. "Um, guys... I think there's an invisible wall here!"

"Let me see!" Shiki face displayed visible shock as she walked over to him, bumping into something solid. "Ouch!" She pounded a fist against what looked like thin air, causing a loud thud. "What is this!?"

"Stand back!" The others moved as Sora raised his Keyblade and pointed at the empty spot, a magic blast shooting forth.

The weapon's mysterious power seemed to dispel whatever illusion was protecting it, revealing a mysterious door floating in the center of the room. The entry opened invitingly, but beyond it was another dark tunnel.

"Looks like we have our answer." the brunette gestured.

"Let's keep going..." Neku entered, the others following his lead.

The new tunnel led them straight into an open room that was mind-bendingly large, and much more foreboding than the last. Three giant stone monoliths stood before them each marked with graffiti-like symbols. The tallest one in the center was emblazoned with the image of a winding serpent, and at its base was a single black throne marked with the stylized skull that each Player Pin bore. In spite the impressive display, the room was deathly quiet, and the throne still and empty.

Neku approached the pillars before calling out. "Come on out, Composer! Fight me!" He raised a fist defiantly. "You want me to defeat you, right? Isn't that it!? Then show yourself!"

Shiki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neku, there's nobody here."

The Keyblade Wielder felt a pang of doubt in his stomach. Did they come all this way for nothing? If so, was their victory meaningless? These questions burned inside of him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to voice them.

"Come out, already!" Neku shouted desperately. When no one answered again, his shoulders slumped. "Show yourself and fight..." he paused. "Mr. H... ... ..."

"Who's Mr. H?" a voice called out, the familiar tone causing all three players to raise their guard once more.

The gloomy teen let out a gasp. "You again!"

Sora stepped to the front, the familiar weight of his Keyblade returning to his hand. "I thought we defeated you!?"

Megumi Kitaniji slapped his forehead, letting out a low chortle. "I'm amazed! Here you stand on the final stage, and still you don't know who's playing what!"

"What do you mean?" Shiki questioned.

"All right... You want answers?" Their bewilderment earned another laugh from the Conductor. "First off, the Composer is not the man you envision. Second, the Composer is not here, and hasn't been since before you came to the UG. So sorry you missed Him."

The brunette cautiously lowered his blade. "What does that mean?"

"I have been in charge of the UG since his departure."

Neku's curiosity grew. "Mr. Hanekoma's not the Composer? Then that means you're responsible... Why... Why would you do this to Shibuya?"

"Oh Neku, don't you like music?" The Reaper smiled at the boy's baffled look. "Music requires many things: Melody, performers, instruments... But the key element in the most divine music is a Conductor, to hold it all together."

Sora's gaze hardened. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"The world is very much the same. Under one Conductor, one ideal, the world of men marches toward bliss."

"One ideal?" Neku reiterated, still not quite following.

"Didn't you feel it in Shibuya? Rage... Hate... Misery... Envy... Fear... Self-deprecation... A cacophony of countless selfish wants. As that noise swells, it turns into crime, warfare... All the worlds ills can be traced to individuality."

The Keyblade Wielder opened and closed his mouth, everything making sense. "Those pins, the weird chanting, those brainwashed people... It was all your desire!"

"Indeed! It has made the people of this world one with the collective... No pain or suffering... Just harmony. By tearing down the differences between us, I can make this world a paradise!"

"By making everyone think alike... That's completely messed up!" Sora shouted, causing the older man to frown. "I've seen people try to force their way of thinking onto others, and all it ever does is cause trouble. It doesn't matter what world. The results are always the same!"

"Mindless dribble from one too optimistic to see the truth." Mr. Kitaniji turned to the gloomy teen. "Tell me Neku, what have you dealings with other people brought you? Join me! Help me create perfection from the ashes of this world!"

The Keyblade Wielder opened his mouth to say something, but his partner raised a hand to stop him. "I'll never help you!" Neku shouted with a ferocity that surprised his friends. "Maybe living in your Shibuya WOULD be easier... Maybe... Except one problem... ... It wouldn't be Shibuya!"

"Neku..." Shiki murmured, her eyes widening.

"I was never good with people... I covered my ears and blocked them out... But you know what? If I don't clash, I don't change. I learned that if the world ends with yourself, then the best moments slip away. Shibuya's full of people waiting for those moments, when we clash together and find something new." he looked to his friends and smiled. "Here in the UG, I clashed and changed. And now I know... Shibuya should stay as it is!"

The Conductor brought a hand to his lip. "Then let me ask you this... Do you like people?"

Neku fell silent, his fists clenching tightly. "There was a time when I might've said no... But now I know better! Without other people, our lives would be empty. My answer is... ... I do!"

"I can't fathom why you would. It looks like you need to be reformed, along with the rest of this hideous plane."

Sora felt a change in the air, the hairs on his neck standing straight up. "Get ready, guys! He's coming!"

The man's amusement deepened as his victims prepared to resist. "You three can't stop me... Shibuya is a mere podium I shall use to reach all of existence. I will erase you all and spread my ideals to all worlds!"

"We'll beat you just like the others." the brunette retaliated.

"We will see!"

Megumi Kitaniji revealed his own Reaper Wings, both a brilliant shade of crimson. His entire body seemed to be pulled into a large dark void, but emerging from within was not a simple monster, but the head of a gigantic dragon. The beast had two large glowing yellow eyes and a large lower jaw lined with razor-sharp teeth, a pair of overly long fangs protruding from its upper mouth, and a forked tongue sliding in and out from within. As the horror slithered from the darkness, it revealed a serpentine body thicker than a car, and long enough to surround a skyscraper. Sora noted with awe that his sheer size far surpassed Maleficent's own dragon form, rivaling even Chernabog's immense size.

Rearing up and snapping his jaws, the Conductor slammed his coils down, the force sending his enemies scattering away. He roared in a voice that shook the city like thunder. "Now, you will all SUBMIT!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know I promised to bring this arc to a close, but I apparently forgot just how much substance was in the last day of the Reaper's Game. I suppose Nomura and company really have a habit of pulling out the stops to make an engaging story. Hope I'm doing their work justice.

Della Duck isn't an original character, she really is Donald's sister and the mother of his nephews. She features prominently in the 2017 reboot of Ducktales and in many ways is the opposite of her brother (talking in a normal voice, loves danger, and has the personality of a daredevil). Along with Max Goof and PJ from 1990's era Goof Troop, she's one of the Disney character relatives who doesn't get much attention in most media.

This took a long time to write. Would really appreciate some reviews and support. In the past I've seen some really nice stories get pretty much NO support, and have been actively reviewing them. You can thank reviewers: Mad Dr. Matt, Disney Boy, YamiChaos27, and Sentinel07 for this chapter. Their support and feedback was infinitely valuable to me as a writer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Composer's Decision

**Chapter 5: The Composer's Decision**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

* * *

Radiant Garden - Town Square

Max marveled at the gigantic castle towering above the picturesque town. The concentric hedges, stone monuments, crystal-like waterfalls, and open skies were a true testament to this world's beauty. Radiant Garden was truly a marvelous sight, perhaps even more than their own home. In spite of the mission given unto them by her highness, he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the place where so many adventures had taken place.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Looks just like it did the last time I was here." Della Duck cracked her knuckles lazily. "Though, this is my first time seeing it in over a decade."

He walked along, following a few paces behind. "Why is that?"

"This world was sealed off after Maleficent wrecked the place. Took some time, but it looks like the locals did a good job rebuilding."

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to destroy such an amazing place."

"Amazing, huh? Sounds like you've never even gotten a glimpse of another world outside of ours."

Max scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah. Dad wanted me to have a normal childhood."

"Goofy's heart was in the right place, but I think being normal is vastly overrated."

"After everything that's happened, a certain court magician would probably disagree."

"You mean Donald? He's always been a party-pooper." she paused with a chuckle. "Actually, forget that... He's really more of a clown."

"A clown with super-powerful magic. I'm sure any kid would pay to have him perform at their birthday party."

"Well, there's that." she shrugged with an amused expression. Despite not showing it, she actually had a close yet argumentative relationship with her brother. "Anyways, just stick with me and I'll teach you how a real pro tackles an adventure."

The young soldier tapped his spear on the ground and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

"That's the spirit!"

Max spent most of his younger years going to school, hanging out with friends, dealing with bullies, and playing pranks. After college he signed on as a guard, and now he was standing in an entirely different world. It felt like two different lifetimes. His dad always seemed equal parts embarrassing and normal growing up, a great hero and an oaf rolled into one man. At times he wondered which life his father preferred, and whether or not he ever regretted leaving the castle to raise a son.

That said, Max couldn't have been paired up with someone more different for his first mission. It was refreshing, and yet he found himself wanting to know more. "So is it true you spent a lot of time traveling with Mr. McDuck?"

"Heck yeah! He taught me everything I know."

"Yeah, about that... Growing up, did you ever feel like you were missing something?"

"Like what?"

"I mean, compared to my boring life, you led a pretty exciting one. Did you ever wonder what it was like to live an ordinary life?"

Della paused mid-step, turning away to hide her expression. It was true that she loved adventuring, but it was this very same passion that led to her being stranded on a barren planetoid for years. Huey, Dewey, and Louie spent their early childhood without a mother. Meanwhile, she hadn't been there to care for them like a real parent, missing birthdays, holidays, and crucial milestones in their lives.

Max sensed her unease. "Sorry. Forget I asked."

"No, it's no big deal." she smiled to allay his discomfort. "Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to be a normal mom, but the idea's really foreign to me."

"Really!?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup! I spent my childhood fighting killer robots, wrestling with demons, and exploring ancient ruins. Got lost in a desert, trapped in a cave, and was even cursed by an evil pirate ghost."

"I guess that answers my question."

"Hopping between worlds and discovering new things is practically in my veins! That's who I am, and I'm proud of it."

"You must've been happy to learn your sons followed in your footsteps."

"I was ecstatic." she looked up at the skies of Radiant Garden with a look of pure bliss. "While I was away, the only thing I could think about was getting back home so I could teach my boys how to go adventuring. Imagine my surprise learning that Donald and Uncle Scrooge already did the job for me!"

Max had only heard rumors about the gung-ho pilot, but seeing her now, it was clear none of it was an exaggeration. The younger toon never imagined that his first time off world, he would be in the company of such a seasoned explorer.

The duo continued through the streets of the town, with Max noting the unusually large number of humans around. Disney World was known for having a diverse mix of creatures as its inhabitants, but few humans were included among that number. Here, they seemed to be the only intelligent race. Furthermore, the bright colors and cheerful vibe back home was a far cry from the majestic yet mysterious feel of Radiant Garden.

His eyes moved from one place the next, taking in every little detail. "It's so different..."

"From our world? Yeah, it really is."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. It's still pretty cool."

"There's a ton of other worlds that are just as awesome, and some so crazy that just taking a glimpse would probably make your head explode!"

"My mind's already blown."

"You really are still a greenhorn."

He glanced at a little girl selling flowers from a cart to a pair of older woman. "I've never seen so many humans in one place. Dad told me tons of stories growing up, and this really brings them all to life."

"This is only the tip of the iceberg." she looked over her shoulder, his barely contained excitement reminding her of a much younger Goofy. "Just wait until you see Twilight Town, Olympus, and... oof... ... ..." She bumped into something hard.

The man she collided with glanced around before turning his gaze downward, taking note of the female toon. Standing relatively tall, he had mid-length brown hair and a serious face marked with a fading scar. He wore black gloves, pants, and shoes, a silver necklace, and a white undershirt. Over his top was an open black jacket with short sleeves and a white furry collar, a few belts fastened around his waist area. Strapped to his back was an unusual sword with the curved handle of a gun in place of the traditional hilt.

Goofy's son shuffled forward, bowing his head politely. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Watch we're you're goin', bub!" Della shook her fist. As she raised her head to glare at him, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Well, that was some greeting. Don't remember the last time you came to Radiant Garden."

"Leon!? Well what do ya know?" She folded her arms and leaned back, looking much more relaxed. "Haven't seen you since Uncle Scrooge opened that sea-salt ice cream stand here. How's it going?"

"It's still pretty popular with the residents. Yuffie drops by everyday for a snack after her patrol."

"Glad to hear it. I made the first series of deliveries, personally." she gazed at the majestic palace in the distance. "Looks like you guys really managed to fix this place up since then."

"Yup, it looks just like it did when I was a kid." his eyes fell on her companion. "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh yeah." she grabbed the dog man's arm, yanking him over with surprising strength. "This is Goofy's kid, Max! Queen Minnie made him my assistant for the trip."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Max shook his hand.

"Your father's a good man. He's helped us out more times than I can count."

The young guard couldn't help but smile. "I heard he fought a thousand Heartless alongside Donald and that Sora kid!"

"My brother may not act like it, but he's still got the family spirit!"

Squall Leonhart noticed her carefree attitude begin to waver. "It's not often we get visitors from Disney Castle. Something tells me you didn't come here just to socialize."

"Nope, you're right. Max and I were sent here to meet with Ansem the Wise on behalf of her highness. It's really important we see him as soon as possible."

"Is this about Kairi?"

Goofy's son leaned down, discreetly placing a hand to his mouth. "Is it okay to tell him?"

"King Mickey trusts him and so do I." Della's expression became much more serious as she faced the local swordsman. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but we received an urgent message from Hollow Bastion only hours ago. It seems the girl placed in Ansem's care has sensed Sora's heart. We were sent to assist her in any way possible."

"Hmmm... That would explain why Merlin left for the castle in such a hurry." Leon's gaze wandered towards the bastion. "Would you mind if I joined you. The others are worried about Kairi, too."

"Sure, why not?" she gestured to the younger toon, prompting him to follow.

The three quickly made their way to the castle at a brick job, Leon separating from the group as they reached the front gates. A large man stood in place before the double doors, easily towering over even the human hero.

"These two came from Disney Castle. They need to see his majesty, immediately." he spoke to the guard.

Auleus noticed the offworlders. "We've been expecting you. Please follow me."

Opening the doors for them to proceed, the imposing man led them through the main hall. The guests remained silent as they were guided through the large structure, the younger toon barely managing to hide his amazement at the pristine halls and mysterious objects decorating the rooms. As the ruler of Radiant Garden was a scientist, he suspected these strangely shaped devices may have been machines rather than abstract artwork, but decided not to ask.

A glance at Della Duck told him she was probably thinking the same thing. He was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor, the boisterous woman having remained quiet and courteous since their trek through the castle began. The group rounded a corridor into a wide open room, where Auleus approached one of the many doors branching out from the atrium.

He knocked twice before speaking. "Master Leon and the visitors from Disney Castle have arrived. Will you seem them now?"

"One moment..." Ansem the Wise opened the door before ushering them in with a calm expression.

Beyond was a simple chamber with stone walls, a cozy hearth, and a red carpet. Blue banners bearing the likeness of the castle decorated the far wall, while a portrait of a much younger Ansem sat above the fireplace. Several armchairs and a couch were situated around the center of the room. In the middle was an intricately carved wooden table, upon which sat a tasteful golden candelabra and stack of books likely taken from the shelf behind it.

The visitors quickly noticed a teenage girl with beautiful red hair sitting across from the entrance. In the chair beside her was the elderly wizard Merlin who was absent-mindedly polishing his spectacles, and standing farthest from the visitors was Ienzo.

Kairi crossed the room in a flash, practically falling over herself to greet the familiar man. "Leon... It's been such a long time!"

"It certainly has." It was the truth. He hadn't seen her since Sora defeated a certain evil fairy and rescued the princesses from Hollow Bastion. "The others were worried about you well-being, even Cid."

"They were? Sorry about that." she looked down apologetically, "So, what brings you here?"

"These guys..." he gestured to the visitors. "I heard from them that you had woken up, and decided to bring them to the castle." his gaze settled onto the blue-clad wizard. "Speaking of which, why didn't you tell us that call came from Queen Minnie?"

Merlin clumsily fumbled with his glasses before putting them on. "My sincerest apologies. I was in such a hurry to see for myself, everything else must've slipped my mind." he turned to the girl in question. "Speaking of which, I did some tests on Kairi upon arriving, and was unable to discover anything different."

"You can still sense Sora, can't you?" Ienzo questioned.

The Princess of Heart closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "I can... ..." she pointed towards the ceiling. "I can feel his heart calling out to me from somewhere in the direction."

"Highly unorthodox, wouldn't you say?" Merlin exchanged looks with the young scientist.

He pondered for a moment. "Maybe, but there are many things out there that science has yet to explain. This is probably one of them."

"Even my magic could not detect any change in her heart. I'm not entirely certain if she should be allowed to leave so soon. At least until we can further examine her."

"That will not be necessary." Ansem replied in his deep baritone, silencing the wizard. "The hearts of Sora are Kairi are bound together in a way we never believed possible. If she claims this mysterious connection is calling out to her, then I believe her."

She couldn't help but smile at the elder scientist's words. "Thank you..."

He shared a smile with the girl before facing the others. "Whether we understand it or not, there is no way of knowing how long she will continue to sense Sora's presence. For this reason, it is imperative she locate him before this window of opportunity closes."

"Which reminds me." Ienzo turned to the Gunblade wielder. "Did you manage to find anything more within that data we compiled?"

"We tried to find some leads, but weren't able to produce any results. The data was so scrambled beyond recognition that Cid almost smashed the computer in frustration."

"I told you lot not to rely on that technological garbage." Merlin grumbled, earning a grimace from Ansem's youngest apprentice.

"I daresay, your own attempts to remedy the situation were even less successful."

"You've been saying that to us for years. Let's not start this again." Leon shook his head.

"Oh, bother... The youth of today."

"Now is not the time to dwell on past failures." the sage king stepped in to dismiss the old argument. "The time for research is over. Now, we must focus on how to proceed."

Kairi placed her hands on her knees and nodded firmly. "I really want to look for Sora, and I can't do that if we're sitting here, arguing."

"Very well." Ansem clapped his hands twice, prompting Auleus to join them. "Have we finished the repairs on the Gummi Ship?"

"Note quite, but we are working on it." he answered with a respectful bow. The others looked forlorn in the face of this bad news.

"Not to worry, that's why we're here!" the female duck suddenly spoke up, her words instantly lifting the room's mood. "Sheesh! We've been standing here the entire time, and no one even bothered to let us introduce ourselves."

"I'm sure they weren't ignoring us on purpose." her partner added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the redheaded teen rose from the sofa, placing both hand behind her back and bowing at the waist.

"Queen Minnie were told us to assist you in any way possible. The name's Della Duck! I know you've already met my nutty brother Donald."

"I didn't know Donald had a sister! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Kairi." she introduced herself to the odd duo, her eyes shifting to the dog man. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Max... I'm Goofy's son and a part-time guardsman at Disney Castle. Dad's told me a lot about you, princess."

"Just call me Kairi." she corrected, earning a smile from the others. She hesitated for a moment before asking. "Did you really come here to help me?"

The young soldier nodded. "Of course. Her majesty told us to help you find Sora."

"What about Riku and the others?" she questioned.

"The situations with your other friends is a little more... Owwwww!"

Della stomped his foot with her metal prosthetic causing him to cry out in pain. "Oops, my bad."

On the ride to Radiant Garden, she received a call from Minnie briefing her on the more dangerous situation brewing with the other Keyblade Wielders. Though the mouse was reluctant to say much, it was clear the situation was something more dangerous afoot. As Max bent over to nurse his bruised foot, she shot him a warning look, before smiling at the human girl.

"Everyone's scattered right now. The others were too busy looking for your boyfriend."

"Wh-what!" Kairi lowered her gaze, trying to conceal the redness in her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend... At least, I don't think he is." she did a mental backflip. "I'm not really sure what we are... Just... really close friends... closer maybe... ... We never really discussed... ... ..."

Ansem the Wise placed a hand on her shoulder, ceasing her confused murmuring. "You need not put a label on these feelings. At least not until you and Sora are safely reunited." she exhaled slowly, appreciative of his grandfatherly support. "I do implore you take some time to think about it when the fates allow."

"I will." she shared a nod with the elderly scientist before joining her new companions. "I won't ask you to come with me, but can I please use your ship?"

"No one's drivin' that baby accept me." the boisterous pilot snapped.

"With all due respect, we were told to protect you. As a soldier... no... ... As my father's son, I couldn't live with myself if I let his friend go off on a dangerous mission all alone." Max bravely explained.

"Same goes for me. And besides, it's been a while since I've been given a real epic mission like this." the female toon pumped both fists in the air. "Nothing can stop Della Duck!"

Kairi looked between them with a puzzled look before giving them a genuine smile. "You really want to help, that badly?"

"Can't leave one of Donald's friends, hangin'." she thought for a moment before continuing. "Not to mention I spent the better part of a decade lost in outer space practically dying of boredom... Or was it the soul-crushing loneliness... Either way, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Don't worry, We've got your back." Max reassured.

The Princess of Heart couldn't help but smile again. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but feel happy that so many people were willing to help her, even virtual strangers. "Thank you both so much. I promise to have your backs every step of the way."

Della found herself liking the girl, already. While she gave off the aura of a simple schoolgirl, behind those blue eyes was a determination that reminded the pilot of herself years ago. She couldn't help but wonder if every Keyblade Wielder was as awesome as King Mickey. The little monarch could not only fight, but had a love for his kingdom truly befitting of any ruler, yet from her own past experiences, a surprisingly rare quality.

"Just tell me when you're ready, and we'll go!"

"Right now." Kairi spoke without a drop of hesitation.

Her answer earned several contented expressions from the room's occupants. The sage king nodded his approval, prompting Auleus to open the door.

"Would you like to stop by my place and say hi to the others, first?" Leon asked.

The Princess of Heart shook her head. "I would love to, but I don't know how long I'll be able to sense Sora's heart." she looked saddened, but feeling his continued presence deep inside restored her confidence. "I'll find him quickly, and then we'll come back and visit together!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Della cheered.

"It's a promise, then." The Gunblade hero relaxed his shoulders before leaving the room.

The imposing guard approached the newly-formed trio. "Please allow me to escort you to the landing pad."

"It'll be our pleasure." the redhead replied.

Kairi followed Auleus into the familiar halls, closely followed by her new companions from Disney Castle while watching the large man's back. She found him the least talkative of Ansem's apprentices, yet he had been nothing but courteous during her stay in Hollow Bastion. It was certainly much better than the first time when Riku brought her body to Maleficent. She regained consciousness after her heart was restored, and was forced to flee from the castle with Donald and Goofy. At the time she thought Sora was dead, making it less than a pleasant experience.

Seeing the toons behind her, she decided to get to know them a little better. If they were traveling together, it would make it easier. "So, how long have you guys been working for the king?"

"Well... I... ... um..."

"I don't actually have a job at the castle, but Uncle Scrooge and his majesty have been working together for a long time. That's how Donald and I got involved." she slapped the boy on the back. "The kid's just an apprentice guard."

"Speaking of which, this is my first official mission outside of our world."

Kairi thought of her days on the island when her friends first began building the raft. "Must be exciting..."

"Max practically wet himself when we arrived here. He lived such boringly normal childhood, even seeing the town was probably the highlight of his life."

"No it wasn't!" he snapped, causing his female companions to laugh. "All right, so maybe it was. I always wanted to go on an adventure, so why not be excited about it?"

"I get it..." Kairi replied, slowing her pace so she could be closer to them. "My friends spent so long wanting to see other worlds, but I was always fine just being with them. It didn't matter where we were, so long as we were together."

"I'm betting you have no idea how that feels?" the young soldier elbowed the pilot jokingly.

"No, I actually get it..."

"You're gone on adventures, before?" the Princess of Heart asked.

"Oh yeah, the Clan McDuck was known for their love of adventure. I've seen tons of different worlds, and I loved traveling so much, I became a Gummi Ship pilot so that nothing could ever tie me down."

Kairi felt a bit of admiration for the gung-ho woman. "You must really like it."

"That's an understatement." Della found her thoughts returning Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "Even so, there are a few things more important to me. I think you understand that even better than I do."

An image of Sora's smiling face came to mind. "Yes, I do..."

* * *

Shibuya - Room of Reckoning

The players scattered as Kitaniji slammed the ground with his coils, his new dragon form snapping its jaws and spewing rainbow colored fire in all directions. Sora leapt backwards while Neku broke into a dash, protecting Shiki and himself with a series of rapidly-rising ice pillars. The mysterious fire melted them on contact, revealing both players missing.

"Where are you hiding!?" the Conductor bellowed, his voice now grating and thunderous.

Taking a chance, Sora slashed the dragon's serpentine body with his Keyblade, the gesture only irritating his opponent. Kitaniji's reptilian head spun in his direction and struck like an angry cobra, the blinding speed surprising for his size. The Keyblade Wielder rolled to and fro as his attacker made several attempts to eat him before moving beneath the giant's exposed throat, stabbing upwards with his magical blade.

The Conductor roared in pain as he withdrew, realizing the mistake of thoughtlessly exposing himself. "Accursed pest... You will submit!"

He swung his tail in a wide arc as Sora touched the ground, forcing the boy to defend as the rock-hard appendage swept him into the air. Kitaniji spewed a steady stream of fire, but the teenage hero seemingly bounced higher as if walking on air before launching an ice spell at the monsters face, causing him to thrash violently. Sora realized his own mistake as the dragon's head collided with him in mid-air, sending him crashing down onto the concrete floor.

Neku exhaled deeply as he pocketed a teleportation pin, blushing slightly as he let go of Shiki's wrist. They peaked out from behind the room's large throne, taking some time to consider the situation.

"He's a lot bigger than I thought." Shiki shivered as she watched the battle. "Still, I didn't know Sora was so powerful."

"You don't know the half of it." the glum teen replied. "Even so, I don't know how much longer he can handle this guy. We need to help him."

"Wow Neku, you're actually volunteering?"

"Yeah, surprised me too. Though I'm still not sure how we're gonna stop that thing."

"I have an idea." she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Kitaniji loomed triumphantly over the injured brunette. "Looks like your teammates have abandoned you. Tragically, it seems they value each other's lives more than yours."

"That's what you think." Sora smiled in spite of his bruises.

The Conductor opened his mouth to release another gout of flame, but a series of lightning bolts shot from behind, diverting his attention as a familiar stuffed animal levitated into the air and kicked him in the face. Though the attacks did minimal harm, they alerted him to the continued presence of the other players, prompting him to launch his attack at them instead.

Unraveling his body from the room's stone pillars, Kitaniji slid his coils in fast winding motions, forcing his victims to flee for cover. He pounded the ground with his tail, the tremor causing them to lose their footing and trip. While Sora used his limited hover ability to avoid a nasty fall, the others were not so lucky.

"Shiki, take my hand!" Neku braced himself, reaching for her as she hit the ground.

A terrified gasp passed her lips. "Neku, behind you!"

"What the Hell!?" The Conductor swooped in, wrapping his jaws around Neku's body. The boy pounded his fists against the reptilian monster. "Let go of me, you fuckin' cannibal!"

"DIE!" Kitaniji opened his mouth wider as he prepared to bite down.

"No!" Sora reached upwards in horror.

In that moment, his Keyblade began glowing brilliantly, the light engulfing his entire body. The surge of power was different than what he felt during the battle with Sho Minamimoto, being completed unrelated to Neku. The blinding aura caught the Composer's attention, but as he glanced in the direction of it, a vibrant shape barreled into his face like a missile, causing him to expel the injured teen from his mouth. The force sent his gigantic body flying into one of the large stone pillars, cracks forming in the place where he landed.

Before Neku could hit the ground, the glowing figure changed direction and caught him in midair, helping him to stand as they returned to solid ground. Neku felt relieved as Shiki ran over to them, only now noticing that the person who had saved him was his newest partner.

"Thank goodness you guys made it!" she exclaimed.

"How'd you do that!?" he looked back, his eyes widening with uncharacteristic shock.

As the light faded, Sora noticed his clothing had changed into a white and black variation, glancing down to find a familiar skull logo emblazoned on his undershirt. Noticing his hands were now free, he searched for his Keyblade, only to notice a mysterious glowing skateboard beneath his feet. Remembering what had happened only moments ago, he kicked upwards, the object allowing him to levitate in the air.

"Wait a minute..." he caught the mysterious skateboard in his hand and focused, reverting it to a monochrome version of the Kingdom Key with graffiti-like markings.

"Is that!?" Shiki pointed to the chain branching off of the hilt.

Sora held it close, noticing a familiar pin attached. "It's Beat's pin! But, how!?"

Neku's shock evaporated, revealing an almost satisfied smile. "Looks like Beat's still with us. He still wants to kick some ass, even if he can't do it himself."

An ear-shattering roar shook the tunnel, the Conductor's draconic form baring down on them once more. The players glared at him defensively, their rebellious gazes blaring with newfound confidence.

"I am uncertain how you managed to obtain such power, but do not expect your new strength will be enough to stop me."

The orange-haired teen faced him bravely. "It's not our power..." he spoke, earning a confounded grunt from their enemy.

Sora proudly held up his newly upgraded weapon. "It's Beat's power..." he eyed the dangling pin with a grin. "And he's decided to lend it to me until you're butt is toast!"

"It doesn't matter. You will all share the same fate." he replied so calmly, it was as if they were discussing the matter over lunch.

Kitaniji inhaled deeply before spewing several gigantic blasts of fire, the projectiles raining doom upon his targets. Seeing them on the defensive again brought a smirk to the villain's monstrous visage as he began slamming his bodily segments into the walls of the underground room, causing chunks of old concrete to rain down from above.

"That it, run like the insects you are!"

Sora transformed his Keyblade back into its vehicular form and leapt onboard, cruising through the air with such precise control that it felt more like the skateboard was guiding him rather than the other way around. He easily avoided the falling rocks in this way. Worried about his companions, he checked on them, only to discover they didn't need his help. Shiki's stuffed animal had grown in size and was actively shielding her from the debris, while Neku's dashing speed seemed more than enough to avoid a few attacks.

The gloomy teen watched his partner soaring through the air and reached into his pocket, pulling out the second pin. "I wonder if she feels the same..."

Kitaniji swatted aside Mr. Mew and prepared to attack Shiki, only to be scratched in the eyes by the sudden appearance of a flying furry creature. Neku noticed the pin in his hand glowing before recognizing the mammalian Noise that had attack the Conductor. It was the same creature Mitsuki Konishi had supposedly destroyed during their first encounter with the Game Master.

"RHYME!" Neku shouted, the creature giving him a tiny nod before vanishing back into the pin.

Shiki gasped. "That was Rhyme!?"

"So, I guess that means this fight just became five against one!" Sora shouted over the chaos. "Looks like she wants to fight too."

"I'll bet she does." Shiki replied with a smile.

Neku teleported to another location and fired a series of lightning bolts at the Conductor's head while Sora's flying form collided with the villain's midsection with the force of a meteor shower. A flying kick from a car-sized Mr. Mew finished the three-way attack. It grounded the oversized serpent for a moment only, allowing Neku to use a special pin he'd been saving for such a situation. It conjured a series of boulders, which began raining down on the beast from above, interrupting his attempts to rise back up.

Kitaniji felt his blood reach a boiling point as the attacks continued hitting him one after the next. "ENOUGH!" he screamed, his entire body igniting with a fiery aura that flared outwards, repelling all three of his opponents at once.

Sora recovered quickly as Shiki helped Neku stand, the players having been left sprawled on the ground following the Conductor's powerful blast. He subconsciously took a step back as the dragon slowly began slithering towards them, noting with some discomfort that the others were even more injured than he was.

"Can you still fight?" he questioned with trepidation.

"Um... I think so... ... Crap!" Neku felt his leg give up under him, his female companion supporting him with her own body.

"I think it's broken..." she knelt down beside him, a quiver coursing through her spine as the sound of the Composer's slithering drew closer.

Kitaniji ignored his own injuries and sneered. "Foolish children. Did you really believe you could defeat me so easily?"

"I don't get it..." the orange-haired teen choked back a groan. "Even with all of fighting together with Beat and Rhyme's power, we still... ... ..."

Shiki wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Neku..."

The Conductor felt no pity. "Don't you understand? Adding zero and zero together is pointless... As pointless as you're pathetic bonds of friendship."

"No, it's not!" Sora looked upon his friends and smiled, a gesture they both returned. "As long as we're still alive, there's no reason to give up. Not on friendship, or on life!"

"Got that right!" Neku tried to stand back up.

"Be careful..." Shiki's face was alive with worry. She helped him to her best ability as Sora took his hand, the two holding him up together.

"People stick together! That's why they've always relied on each other to survive!" The gloomy teen stated his new worldview without an ounce of doubt, the large pin in his pocket vibrating once more. He held it up for the others to see. "You ready to give this creep one last attack?"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded.

Shiki smiled. "I'm always in!"

"Fools, like I'd give you the chance!" the Conductor bellowed.

Kitaniji spewed mind-bendingly large stream of fire, but another influx of light intercepted his attack, the source coming from the players. He squinted to see what was going on, his shock increasing as the trio emerged from the glow riding atop a giant version of Shiki's Mr. Mew. The teddy-bear like cat toy absorbed his attack with a single movement of its stubby arms before stomping ominously towards the dragon-like Noise.

"I won't be denied paradise!" he swung his lasso-like tail at the creature.

Standing on the shoulder of the monstrous plushie, Sora placed a hand against its body, channeling his own energy into it. A Keyblade-like sword formed in Mr. Mews non-existent hands, the creature using it to parry the Conductor's strikes. Kitaniji lashed out and sunk its teeth into the toy's leg, causing it to stumble. Shiki fell from her spot on its head, only to be caught by Neku, who was perched on its opposite shoulder.

"You lose, Megs!" Neku screamed.

Megumi Kitaniji winced, having hated it whenever his colleagues called him by that insulting nickname. With a kicking motion, Mr. Mew send the dragon sliding away before giving chase and blasting him with a laser beams shot from its eyes. The Conductor retaliated with another breath attack, the two blasts colliding in midair, the force causing the ground to erode as the energies tried to overwhelm each other.

Nearly a minute passed before Mr. Mew's attacked slowly began to overwhelm the villain's river of fire, the eye beams shooting a large hole clean through his body. The Conductor fell the ground defeated, his Noise form shrinking before changing shape again, leaving the now human Reaper slumped against the stone throne.

Shiki's giant stuffed animal set the players down before giving them a small salute, reverting to its normal size a second later. She reached out and caught the puppet, giving it an affectionate squeeze before joining her friends.

"It's over." Neku looked down at the battered villain.

Seeing the man's expression twisted with pain, Sora dismissed his Keyblade. "Let us out of this game, and bring us back to life."

"No... I must keep fighting..." he choked out through labored breaths. "My time is... almost up..."

As the players watched their defeated nemesis, another presence loomed behind them. "I'm back Megumi..." a mocking tone rang out.

Sora felt a chill in his very soul. "That voice!?" he turned around, his eyes widening with mingled horror and surprise. "No way! It's you!"

"J-J-J..." Neku blurted out.

Standing behind them was a teenage boy with unkempt ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He was wearing a light gray button-down shirt and pants with an exposed collar and white shoes.

"Hello everyone." Joshua greeted with an arrogant smile.

His former partner took time to find his words, "You're alive!? But why are you here?"

Megumi Kitaniji groveled on his knees, surprising the players. "No, sir! I'm not done. Not yet! I WILL protect Shibuya!"

"Don't be such a sore lower... From the looks of things, it seems I've won." the newcomer let out a chuckle.

"NOOOOOO! It's can't end like this... Who else will protect Shibuya?" The Conductor held up his hand with anguish. His shoulders slumped lifelessly in the face of his demise. "So, now you will carry out the plan?"

"That is my intention."

Sora noticed a familiar series of numbers on the Reaper's hand. "Wait, why does he have a player's timer!? What's going on?"

"You will know soon enough..." the arrogant boy answered, his eyes settling on the defeated Conductor. "Nevertheless, you did well, Megumi. That was one of my more enjoyable games."

"I gave it my all, Sir. I have no regrets."

Joshua stroked his chin with interest. "You know, I liked your idea. Shame it didn't work out."

"You gave me a wonderful opportunity. Thank you, Sir." With these words, the timer on his hand reached zero, his body phasing out of existence. "Well done players, it's up to you now..."

"What do you mean!?" Sora asked, his words failing to reach him as the man vanished from Shibuya.

"Amusing, wouldn't you all agree?" Joshua questioned, causing the others to face him.

Neku approached him, his face serious. "Joshua... What's going on?"

"All of this was a Game... one set up by me."

The gloomy teen exhaled sharply everything suddenly making sense. "That means you're the..."

"Let me make it obvious. Hmmm... I suppose they'll serve." Sora felt his body freeze, almost like someone had cast a time spell on him. Beside him, Shiki let out a cry of surprise. Seeing their shocked expressions, the mysterious boy smiled. "That's right. I'm Shibuya's Composer."

"What! But that... can't be..."

"I know this must unsettle you. Especially since we spent all that quality time together. Still, it's the truth, and you needed to face it." Joshua looked as if he were quite enjoying himself. "Megumi and I decided to play this game to determine if Shibuya should exist or not."

Sora opened and closed his mouth. "I remember... That voice... ... in the Final World... It was you!"

"Indeed it was." he placed one hand on his hip. "You're not the smartest guy around, but you certainly know how to be the hero. My decision to add you to the Reaper's Game was spot-on."

The Keyblade Wielder wasn't even sure how to respond. "Everything we've done... All of it..."

"Mm-hmmm... You were playing for my team, and you did a bang-up job. I couldn't have won without all of you." the Composer remained calm, despite his treacherous countenance. "I had one role in this game: Picking a player who would play for me. One boy from the RG..."

"...Me?" Neku murmured.

"Very sharp, Neku! Give yourself a hand." he answered mockingly. "I knew I picked a winner. Granted, there were some complications to be sure... Some expected, and others not."

"Math man?"

"Mr. Minamimoto had been after my seat for a while. Even so, I kept him around because he kept things from getting too boring around here. He knows how to heat up a game, but unfortunately for him, he overheated this time. A pity I had to dispose of him."

The image of the man crushed underneath a pile of rubble flashed through Sora's mind. "You were the one of did that to him?"

"Couldn't have him spoiling the climax. Luckily for me he was somewhat predictable, unlike a certain Seeker of Darkness I could mention."

"Xehanort!" the brunette concluded.

"Oh yes, he was quite the thorn in my side. When he sent Shibuya into the darkness, I was forced to transport the Reaper's Game and its participants into the Realm of Dreams... I believe the world was called Traverse Town."

"And that's why you helped guide me and Riku... Why you protected everyone when you weren't even a player."

"You're sharper than I gave you credit for." Joshua answered. "While I couldn't care less about his mad crusade, the old man caused quite a big commotion that had to be addressed."

"Never mind that! What's your aim!?" Neku screamed.

The Composer turned his attention back to his former partner. "I know you have some more questions, so allow me to simplify things... I'll return those memories I've been holding onto for you." He held up his hand, causing the orange-haired player to flinch violently.

Neku grunted, grabbing the sides of his head with both hands. After a moment, the final moments of his life came into full focus. He had been hanging out on the back streets of Shibuya admiring some graffiti drawn by his favorite artist. A moment later, a familiar blonde-haired boy ran into the alley with a pistol in hand, the barrel of which was pointed at... ... ... Then, boom. The feeling of a bullet ripping through his heart, and then darkness.

"It was you!" Neku exhaled rapidly, his mind replaying the week he spent with the Composer as partners in the game. "I thought I finally found a friend I could relate to... But it was YOU! You killed me!"

"How could you do that, then have the nerve to pretend to be someone's friend!?" Sora took a step towards the Composer, locking eyes with the pitiless youth.

He felt his body grow heavy once more. "Oh my, still resisting are we?"

"I thought you were a good person, but you're no better than Xehanort!"

Joshua let out chortle. "I see we have a sentimentalist... Of course, it's this very quality that led you to abuse that accursed weapon's magic... Had it not been for that, you wouldn't have died, and I couldn't have used you to win."

"What do you mean!?"

"Your emotions for that girl resulted in an untimely demise, and the bond you share with others made you easy to manipulate." he answered in a matter-of-fact. "All I had to do was offer you a chance to return to your friends. I knew you would accept my deal, even if it meant risking your continued existence."

"If you used Neku, why did you need me, too!?"

"I knew Megumi would try something dangerous. You remember the O-Pins?" Joshua remained nonchalant as ever. "Having witnessed the abilities of you Keyblade Wielders firsthand, I knew having one on my side would tip the odds in my favor."

"You used us all, just because you wanted to destroy your own world!?" the boy recalled his weapon. "I'll stop you!"

"Predictable..." he replied dismissively.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, only to find his feet would not move. "Let me go..."

As he spoke, several ethereal chains manifested around him, binding his hands and legs before pulling him towards the ground, forcing the boy into a kneeling position. Beside him was Shiki, who had been knocked out by the first of Joshua's attacks. Sora's tendency to get into dangerous situations made him very resilient. He found his body completely unresponsive and he was unable to speak, yet despite the searing pain that coursed through his body, he remained conscious.

"Your strength of heart impresses me, but it doesn't matter. Your role in this has ended." Joshua turned his back to the hero of worlds. "By the time you figure out how to escape, this will all be over."

"Let them go!" Neku stepped in front of the boy.

"Now Neku, why don't we play one last game? Surely you wouldn't object to that." he tossed a pistol on the ground.

"You tricked me... You tricked everyone! Why would anyone trust you?"

"The winner gets to be the Composer, and do whatever he like with Shibuya." Seeing his reaction, Joshua smiled. "If you win, you decide. If I win, I'll decide... Of course, I've already decided."

His eyes narrowed at his former friend. "You're a monster..."

"Neku? You'd better pick up that gun. I mean, this IS going to be a duel."

"A duel?"

"I'll make the rules extremely basic. I'm going to count down from ten. On zero, we shoot." the Composer shrugged. "See? Easy."

Neku clenched his fist. "Don't screw with me, Joshua!"

"I assure you, I'm not. Life's little crossroads are often as simple as the pull of a trigger." He chuckled again. "Your face is priceless. Let's begin, shall we?"

Grasping the pistol in his hand, Neku walked several paces away and faced his opponent. Joshua raised his own with a confident smirk. As the count began, he felt as if his heart thumping so loudly it felt as if it were about to burst from his chest. He knew what was going to happen, and yet in spite of it, the gloomy teen's arms remained harmlessly at his sides, and his fingers barely gripped the handle as if his body had lost all strength.

Slumping forward in defeat, Neku felt tears begin to form. First one, then several at once. He made no sound, simply allowing them to fall silently to the ground. As the count reached its end, Neku steeled his nerve and raised the barrel, but after solidifying his aim, his hands quivered violently. He couldn't do it... It just wasn't him. Not anymore.

The crackle of gunfire rang out, but the pain never came. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Joshua standing across from him with a satisfied smile, a wisp of smoke trailing from his pistol.

Sora witnessed the scene with a look of shock, but as he struggled once more, the darkness took him.

The Keyblade Wielder lost consciousness again, but for how long, he would never know. His bodily sensations returned some time later, the feeling of the concrete sidewalks causing him to open his eyes. He raised his head and glanced around, seeing countless people walking the streets of Shibuya, some of which eyed him strangely as he returned to his feet.

"Where am I?" Sora looked down at his body, seeing no sign of injury. "Wait, what!?"

A sense of confusion clouded his thoughts before being shattered by the realization of everything that had happened in the last week. The memories of the final battle with Xehanort came rushing back along with everything he had experienced since escaping from the final world. One look around told him he was back in Shibuya, yet something was different.

"What's wrong with him?" a familiar girl wearing a school uniform whispered to a friend.

"Let's just leave him alone." the other tugged her gently by the wrist, both hurrying along on their way.

Sora vaguely recognized them as the two high school girls who had literally walked right through him on his first day in Shibuya. The main difference was that they seemed perfectly aware of his presence this time. He noticed the people walking around him as he stood fixed to his spot on the sidewalk, some muttering hasty apologies for almost bumping into him. It was so perfectly normal.

"I-I'm alive... ..." he took a deep breath before screaming. "I'M ALIVE!" he threw his arms in the air, earning strange looks from other people.

He didn't mind. After all, had someone else shouted like that in the streets his reaction would've been no different. As the people went about their business, Sora collapsed onto a bench, gently rubbing the sides of his head. So much had happened. He blinked in confusion upon remembering the last seconds before he lost consciousness, Joshua's mysterious smile cemented into his memory.

It was odd learning the boy had been the Composer, and even scarier knowing how indifferent he was to the lives of humans. Yet for some reason, Sora found himself completely unharmed.

A quick observation of his surroundings told him he had ended up back at the scramble crossing. The traffic lights, crosswalks, and countless passersby all too familiar. To his relief, the Reapers and Noise were nowhere to be seen, yet this only reminded him that his friends were also missing as well.

Sora's head shot up as he remembered something Neku had said during the previous week. _If we survive this, we should meet at 104 Building._ No sooner had these words echoed through his mind, that he was off to the designated spot.

He ran full-speed through the crowded streets, coming to a screeching halt at the shopping center. The sight of familiar purple headphones and spiky orange hair greeted him, but the relaxed smile and gentle gaze caused Sora to do a double-take. There was no doubt in his mind that it was him.

"Hey Sora, over here!" Neku called out, waving a hand to catch his attention.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you."

He crossed the street with an enthusiastic stride that hastened upon closer inspection. Standing beside him were Beat and Rhyme. Though he had only gotten a small glance at the latter back in Traverse Town, her gentle smile and subdued posture was identical to how he remembered. His eyes moved down to the small bell pendent around her neck, her own gaze warming as she recognized the Keyblade Wielder.

"My brother was telling the truth... You really are here?"

Daisukenojo Bito gave him a hard slap on the back. "Yo man, it's great to see ya!"

"You too, Beat."

He suddenly looked ashamed. "Sorry 'bout tryin' ta kill ya... I know dis apology's crap, but if there's anythin' I can do ta make up for it, jus' ask."

"No, I get it... You just wanted to save Rhyme." Sora looked down at the diminutive girl before smiling at her brother. "Besides, I never could've beaten Kitaniji without both of your help?"

Beat exchanged a confused look with his sister before shrugging. "Don't know what you're sayin', but it's you guys who deserve the thanks."

"They don't remember being trapped inside pins." Neku said out of the corner of his mouth so that only Sora could hear.

"Anyways! Me and my sis never woulda survived if not for you." he extended a hand. "Least ya can do is accept my thanks!"

"No problem!" He returned the gesture, surprised by the larger man's grip. "You should thank Shiki too."

"And Joshua." Neku added quietly, earning a confused look from the others.

"Prince Priss?" What's he gotta do with it?"

"It's a long story... One I don't feel like telling right now." Neku sighed, signs of his gloomy self resurfacing.

Sora chose not to comment. It would seem the Composer's mercy had been what brought them all back to life, yet he still wasn't certain what had really happened, or why. It was confusing to imagine that someone who despised people so much and intended to destroy their own world would suddenly decide to save it. Not only that, but everyone who played the game was somehow alive again. It didn't make sense.

"So where's Shiki at!?" Beat asked.

"Dunno... Haven't see her." Sora readily seized the new topic.

Neku gave a hopeful glance around the block. "She told me she'd be here if we came back. I hope nothing bad happened to... ..." he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

The newcomer was a mousy, timid-looking girl with a pale complexion, short black hair styled in a bob-cut, and a modest figure. She wore a plain black shirt, a pine-green jacket, and a white skirt reaching past her knees. Her hair was parted to the side, revealing slanted gray eyes, and on her face she wore a pair of large circular glasses.

"Hey Neku!" a familiar voice escaped her lips.

"Who's this?" Sora questioned.

The gloomy teens eyes lit up with sudden realization. "Shiki!? Is that you?"

"Yup." she hesitated for a moment before pulling a familiar stuffed animal from her bag, She blushed, looking away slightly. "This is the real me. Hope it's not a disappointment."

"Of course it's not." Neku blinked in confusion as she wrapped her arms around him, taking a moment to focus before gently returning the gesture. He smiled as they separated. "I'm just glad you could make it."

She held both of his hands in hers, causing him to look embarrassed. "Me too." they let go extremely quickly.

"Isn't it cute?" Rhyme nudged Sora, who only nodded.

"What do ya mean by the real you?" Beat interjected, his brashness ruining the moment. "I though you was dat thin strawberry-haired chick who left her belly hangin' out?"

Though less blunt, Sora couldn't help but wonder as well. "Your appearance is more than a little bit different from before."

Shiki inclined her head a bit. "My fee for the Reaper's Game was my appearance... The person whose appearance you've been seeing is actually my friend, Eri."

"Why her?" the Keyblade Wielder asked, only to receive a warning look from his old partner.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe some other time."

"For reals, yo. What's really important is that we's alive, again! Let's take some time ta enjoy it."

"Sounds like a plan..." Neku agreed, looking to the others.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while!" Shiki added.

Rhyme smiled. "Me too!"

As the group chatted amongst themselves, Neku glanced back at their offworlder friend. "Hey Sora, you coming?"

He hesitated for a moment, wondering what he should be doing next. After all, he still had no idea how he was going to leave Shibuya to reunite with his friends. The unknown still caused him great discomfort, yet seeing the smiling faces of his new companions helped him relax. Perhaps, at least for today, he could try to forget his troubles. With Xehanort gone and the Keyblade War over, the others would be fine until he could meet them again.

"I'm in..." he ran to catch up with the group, feeling much happier than he had in a while.

As the group headed downtown to grab a bowl of ramen, a single figure watched from atop the 104 building.

Garbed in the same cloak that the Organization XIII members once wore, the man's face remained hidden from view. He had been keeping an eye on the situation since giving Maleficent a certain book, and was now watching destiny play out like a movie while hidden from prying eyes. Or, so he thought. The mysterious stranger felt eyes boring into the back of his head and turned around, a snicker of amusement escaping as he locked eyes with a certain man.

Sanae Hanekoma stood less than ten feet away. Though his posture was relaxed, the shopkeeper wore a frown. "Meddling again, I see..." he greeted the stranger.

"That's an interesting comment, coming from someone like you. Isn't that right?"

"As the producer of the Reaper's Game, it's my job to oversee the actions of the participants and ensure the rules are followed." the coffee man explained.

"And yet you allowed that young man to recruit someone from outside Shibuya."

"The Composer can make up his own rules..." Hanekoma shrugged, his eyes focusing on the cloaked man. "Why are you back here?"

"I feel content in watching the gears of fate in motion."

The Producer casually cracked his neck. "Your habit of popping up in worlds where chaos is unfolding makes me question your motivations..."

"I have always followed the will of destiny."

"Even if it means dirtying your own hands?" the shopkeeper's eyes narrowed. "You told Joshua what happened to Sora after the Keyblade War, didn't you?"

"Everything has transpired just as it was foretold." he answered enigmatically.

"So you keep saying." Mr. Hanekoma held out both arms, a pair of angelic white wings protruding from his back. "I suggest you leave now."

"An angel threatening someone with violence..."

"I won't take kindly to you messing around in this world, anymore."

"Fair enough." the hooded figure turned to leave, pausing mid-step. "Fate cannot be denied, not even by a divine being such as yourself."

"Not everyone can see the future, but everybody has the power to change it." The coffeemaker watched his unwanted guest disappear with a look of disgust.

* * *

San Fransokyo - ?

Deep beneath the river running through the center of the city was a large metal structure, completely hidden from prying eyes. The interior was a futuristic laboratory with metallic walls and dark hallways lit by a series of dingy lights. It was built like a fortress with automatic metal sliding doors and security cameras everywhere, monitoring every inch of the place. The central control room was a creepy place filled with glowing green monitors of varying sizes, and on the far side furthest from the door was a large control panel covered with many buttons and switches. The foreboding ambience perfectly at home for the owner and his guest.

The master of this underwater hideout was a slender man of average height with dark hair slicked back and a tiny red streak visible on one side. He wore a simple gray shirt and pants and a sleeveless black vest. the latter having red buttons and a pocket handkerchief. His overall appearance gave off the impression of a gentleman, but his eyes were focused on the monitors so much that he barely acknowledged his guest, who was growing ever more impatient.

"Have you made your decision, Obake?" Maleficent questioned.

The man named Obake stepped into the feeble light, revealing piercing blue eyes and pale skin with an almost ghastly appearance. "I find your offer intriguing, but somewhat uninspiring..." he answered in a British accent.

"What I have offered you, is..."

"Something that does little to bring about the new age I have envisioned." he answered, causing a scowl to form on the fairy's lips. "My desire is to destroy this world and reshape it in my own image."

"And I plan to do the same to this wretched plane of existence and all worlds therein. The scale is different, but the end result is the same."

"That is where you are mistaken."

"How so?"

"Perhaps this will explain..." The left side of the man's face suddenly produced a bright, neon purple glow that stretched from his skull down to just above his chin.

Maleficent raised a dark, arched eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, was that?"

"This is science, or at least, the result of a failed experiment." Obake answered with a relish, his eyes returning to the data screen. "Once this world has been sanitized, I intend to create a paradise where science and discovery dominates every thought, law, and action."

"And I offer you my help in exchange for yours. Your wish will be fulfilled much more easily if you align yourself with others."

He remained unimpressed. "I know your kind. You seem to enjoy the idea of covering all worlds in darkness, but little else."

The evil fairy made beckoning motion. "In darkness there will exist true harmony created by the individuals who control it. Is that not what you desire?"

"This desire of yours is boring, and your methods are utter savagery." the scientist explained. "Creating an army of Heartless to destroy a world is far too messy for me."

"And you have a better plan?"

"Indeed." his face betrayed very dark amusement. "I invite you to visit this world once my plans have reached the final stages. That way you can witness the true power of science. See for yourself that my way is superior."

She glared at the arrogant madman. "If you will not join me, I cannot guarantee this world will remain intact when the day of reckoning approaches."

"Hmmm..." Obake stroked his chin thoughtfully. "If you could provide me with some worthy scientific information, perhaps then I would have a reason to agree to this pact."

Maleficent quietly considered his words. There were some under her thrall that possessed scientific knowledge. While such paltry innovation was far beyond the realm of magic in which she specialized, there were others among her assembled villains that might be willing to contribute to the man's research.

"And if I can provide?" she began.

"Then I will personally work to ensure your success." he answered, earning a smile from the felonious fairy.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the recent support. You have no idea how much it means. It's a pity this story seems to have a limited audience, but quality over quantity is great when it comes to readers. Special thanks to ninjafairygirl, who provided excellent feedback and ideas for the first four chapters.

For those who don't know, the San Fransokyo section included Obake, who is NOT an original character. He was actually the villain from Season 1 of Big Hero 6 the series, a sequel to the movie.


	6. Chapter 6: Hearts Bound by Fate

**Chapter 6: Hearts Bound by Fate**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or any of their properties, characters, or logos. This story is made solely for fun.

* * *

The Lanes Between - ?

Kairi had never seen a Gummi Ship quite like it. The interior contained several rooms and was large enough to walk around inside. At the moment, they were barreling through space at top-speed while she sat in the co-pilot's seat, helping to plot a course through instinct alone. She could sense what direction they would have to travel in order to reach Sora. Something so vague was bound to vex most people, but her pilot seemed perfectly comfortable following along.

"Which way now, kid?" Della asked.

The redhead closed her eyes before answering. "Keep going in the same direction. I have a feeling we're close."

Max leaned in from behind. "Hmmm... The meter says we're moving at top speed, but it sure doesn't feel like it."

"You did say this ship could move faster than the average vessel."

The pilot ran a hand over the dashboard. "Gyro installed a motion control device to make travel more comfortable for the passengers. If you pay attention to passing objects in the window, it'll show you just how fast we're moving."

Kairi gazed out the front window, seeing only a blur. "Wow! We're moving so quickly I can barely see anything."

"How do you manage to keep track of things at this velocity?" asked Max.

"I've been flying aircrafts since before you were born. It's become second nature to me." She spoke proudly to her young companions.

Goofy's son winced as they smashed clean through an asteroid. "Yikes!"

"Don't panic. This baby's equipped with a shield designed to repel matter upon collision!"

"Dr. Gearloose must be a real genius." he pondered out loud. "He can build amazing things like this ship, but for some reason, Miss Daisy doesn't seem to like him much."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. A little weird, but that's just how he is."

"What did he do?" The Keyblade Wielder questioned.

Della snickered at the memory. "In his younger years, that crazy lab hack made a lot of failed inventions. He used to have Donald and Goofy do the testing." "

The Princess of Heart felt her curiosity piqued. "What happened?"

"Most of 'em were lemons, but some were actually dangerous. Malfunctioning automatons equipped with military-grade technology can be pretty dangerous. My kids have some pretty scary stories about a robot named Armstrong."

"I can just imagine..." she pondered for a moment before deciding that nothing could be scarier than her encounter with Xehanort. "Of course, I've been through so much, not much frightens me anymore."

Della suddenly felt a connection to the human girl sitting beside her. "I heard a little bit from my family about what happened during the Keyblade War." she sighed emphatically. "In a way, I understand how you feel."

Kairi turned to face her. "You do?"

"It's probably not exactly the same, but when you've stared imminent doom in the face enough times, it really helps put everything into perspective. You stop sweatin' the small stuff, but some fears never really go away. In fact, you become more aware of them."

"Like the fear of death?" Max arched an eyebrow.

"Nope. At least, not in relation to yourself." she paused before addressing the Keyblade Wielder. "Hey Kairi. Mind telling me what you fear the most?"

"Right now... No... ... Actually, even before..."

"No worries. You don't have to if you don't want."

Kairi took a deep breath before finding her voice again. "I've always been afraid that I'll never get to see Sora again."

The female duck replied with a single nod. "It's the same way I worry about my family."

As someone who had been raised as a normal kid, Max found it difficult to fully comprehend the emotions of his traveling companions. He understood the concept just fine, but lacked the experiences. The conversation made him feel as if there was an invisible barrier blocking him out. There were times he wondered what it would've been like to be raised in Disney Castle, now he wondered if his father had been right to keep him away from it all.

"You look a little depressed. Are you feeling okay?" Kairi asked kindly.

Max shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine." he watched her turn away before contemplating the situation. It brought one subject to mind that soon began burning away at his curiosity. "Hey, Miss Della. I've been thinking about something you told me yesterday."

"What is it?"

"You always wanted Huey, Dewey, and Louie to be adventurers like you." he began nervously. "Yet now, you say you're worried about them all the time."

"Well of course. Any parent would feel the same way."

"If you're afraid something might happen to them, why do you let them travel to different worlds without you? I mean, why not go with them now that you can?"

"Uncle Scrooge taught 'em how to take care of themselves, the same way he did me. I have faith in my family." The veteran pilot's expression became unreadable. "And after being gone for a decade, I can't just show up and decide what's best."

Kairi looked genuinely concerned. "You were missing for ten years?"

"By some tragic twist of fate, I got stranded on a barren planetoid and missed out on all the big parental milestones... First steps, first words, holidays, birthdays... You name it."

"I'm sorry." she replied.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for being a reckless idiot. But at least I've learned something important from all this."

"What's that?" Max questioned.

"Never steal an experimental aircraft that hasn't been proven safe. I'm just lucky Gyro finished the emergency gear, or else I would've been space chunks!"

"Yet here you are, flying another of his ships." he exchanged looks with Kairi.

The human girl continued. "Aren't you still worried about the boys?"

"Yeah, but they've been hopping around worlds since before I came back." she smiled. "And either way, I always wanted them to follow in the family footsteps."

Max sat back in his seat, looking strangely unsettled. "Even after everything that's happened?"

"Bad stuff always happens no matter how you choose to live life, but that doesn't mean you should stop living."

The young guardsman found himself thinking back to the time he and his father got stuck on a roller coaster and almost fell to their doom. They also went camping once and were actually attacked by Bigfoot. Dozens of incidents like this had happened despite the odds being astronomical. Even living a completely normal childhood hadn't completely spared him from life-threatening danger.

"Yeah, I suppose the universe has a way of kicking you in the butt no matter what you do."

Kairi let out a sigh. "And sometimes, danger just has a way of finding you. My life was pretty normal until the Heartless came to Destiny Islands."

It was remarkably easy to relate to both of them, despite the three having met only a short while ago. Perhaps it was her own dual life as a normal school girl and a Keyblade Wielder that allowed her to forge these connections. These very different aspects of her life were both parts of the whole, and each side identified with the characteristics of her new traveling companions.

She wasn't sure whether they could be considered her friends yet, but the two were kind-hearted and easy to talk to. They even shared a close connection with Donald and Goofy, the two friends that helped Sora so much during his hardest times. When she first met the latter years ago, they worked hard to protect her and escape the Heartless that had overtaken Hollow Bastion. It brought a smile to her face.

"Well, looks like you're feeling better." their pilot smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kairi returned the gesture. "It's amazing how even people who've just met can find some common ground, don't you think?"

Max shrugged, his demeanor more relaxed than before. "No sweat. I'm a bit surprised by that, too. I guess some people are just easy to get along with, and we happened to luck out."

"We're just that awesome!" Della pumped her fists in the air. "Right, party people!?"

"Rock!" Goofy's son screamed.

"Yeah we're rockin'!"

Kairi pointed ahead. "No, he meant that rock!"

"Aw, phooey..." Della deadpanned with a frown.

The Gummi Ship smashed through a particularly large meteor, spinning around several times at massive speed. While Gyro's stabilizers kept them from feeling the brunt, the passengers were flipped upside-down several times and would've been thrown around the cockpit were it not for their seatbelts. Della managed to grab hold of the steering wheel, using it to right their position.

Once they had come to a complete stop, the pilot exhaled deeply and wiped away a bead of sweat. "Everyone okay?"

Kairi grasped her head between her hands and swallowed. "Just a little shaken up. I'll be fine in a minute." she caught a glimpse of their third companion, his eyes spinning around in opposite directions and tongue hanging out. "But I think he needs help..."

"On it!" Della unbuckled herself and waved a hand in front of the young toon's face.

He let out a frightened yelp as his eyes refocused. "I thought this thing was supposed to be safe!"

"Me, too." she rubbed her brow, looking frustrated. "Gyro told me the exterior could handle high density space debris. He must've forgot to take into account the ship's enhanced speed while testing the amount of punishment the hull could endure."

"Actually, it doesn't look like there's any damage." the Keyblade Wielder noted.

The pilot checked through the window before returning to her seat, using a touchscreen interface to confirm her suspicions. "Well what do ya know? Despite the crazy ride it looks like there's no damage to the chasse."

Max anxiously leaned forward. "Really!?"

"Nope! Or at least nothing the system can detect." Della scrolled through several screens of virtual diagnostics and diagrams before wrapping her knuckles against the panel. "Guess I should've expected as much, considering the materials were manufactured by a real genius!"

He shrugged. "I was under the impression you hated Dr. Gearloose."

"Wasn't talking about him." she noticed the confused looks from her companions and decided to elaborate. "He built this rig, but the materials were produced by my uncle."

"You mean, Scrooge McDuck?" Kairi asked.

Donald's sister shook her head. "Nope... I'm talking about my other uncle, who happens to be one of Scrooge's old business partners. Maybe you've heard of a scientist named Ludwig Von Drake?"

In contrast to the puzzled princess, Max's face lit up with recognition. "You mean the founder of Von Drake Industries is your uncle!?"

The Keyblade Wielder found the name was unfamiliar to her. "Is he famous in your world?"

"That'd be an understatement!" the anthropomorphic dog seemed to have completely forgotten his fear from minutes ago. "Von Drake Industries developed every major videogame console, computer, and phone I've ever owned."

"They're the best!" Della's enthusiasm shown brightly. "Believe it or not, the company even made a line of rocket-powered skateboards."

The younger toon slapped his knee. "Oh yeah! My friend Bobby told me about those. I always wanted one as a kid."

Kairi chucked at the thought. "How did Goofy feel about that?"

"He didn't..." Max recalled his father's reaction many Christmases ago, his gaze returning to the pilot. "Must be pretty amazing being related to all these big-shots!"

"Don't forget, your dad's just as famous back home."

"Your families sure have a lot of amazing people." Kairi replied.

"It's because we're awesome! Wouldn't brag if it wasn't completely true." Della casually re-ignited the engines before wrapping her hands around the ship's main controls. A moment later, they were off again.

The Princess of Heart only had a few hazy memories of her grandmother and none of her parents. It was hard to miss something you couldn't recall, but the curiosity still existed. "Kinda makes me wish I knew more about my family."

Della noted her disquiet. "No worries." she placed a hand on the girl's knee. "Where you come from isn't as important as who you are."

"You really think so?"

"If half the stories Donald tells are true, I'd say you turned out pretty great."

Kairi smiled inwardly, now seeing a resemblance between the seemingly opposite duck siblings. "That's very kind of you."

"Don't mention it." she replied, turning her attention back to the dashboard.

After their recent run-in, Della chose to keep a closer eye on their surroundings. She was surprisingly good at piloting a Gummi Ship, even at superhuman speeds. Though the increased velocity complicated things, she loved nothing more than a challenge.

"We still going in the right direction?"

"Yes..." Silence returned to the cockpit as they tore through space, the young Keyblade Wielder took advantage of the renewed quiet to focus harder on the task at hand.

She closed her eyes. After being evaluated by both Ansem the Wise, and the wizard Merlin, neither had been able to detect any irregularities that would have awakened this mysterious power to sense Sora's heart, and in spite of this, everyone had been so supportive. Her new companions were surprisingly cooperative, considering they were simply following her directions without any logical rhyme or reason.

Kairi could feel they were still moving in the right direction when the ship came another stop, disrupting her meditation. As she opened her eyes, an interesting sight greeted them. Straight ahead was a unfamiliar planet. It was difficult to identify exactly what a world looked like with just a glance from the Gummi Ship window, but she knew there was something different about it.

Max took in the sight. "Why'd we stop?"

Della glanced at the girl sitting beside her. "Well? Looks like your hocus pocus led us right to this spot. Do you suppose Sora's somewhere on that world?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure..."

"Hmmm... What if I do a few laps? That way we'll see if your instincts point us in another direction."

Kairi nodded to confirm her approval before shutting her eyes again. As the ship began moving past the target planet, she felt the presence in her heart growing weaker, yet the sensation returned to normal as they drew closer. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind.

"He's here." she replied firmly. "I need to get down there, now!"

"Hold that thought." Della opened up a help screen on the panel, her eyes carefully scanning the contents. "Looks like this world isn't one I'm familiar with, but at the very least, there's still some information in the Disney Castle Archives."

"What does it say?" Max queried.

"Not much more than the name." she reread the small file. "It's called Shibuya, and its pretty well-developed. Pictures show a giant city mostly populated by humans."

Kairi felt the sudden urge to know more. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope... Nadda... Zip... ... It's so far out of the way that there's no detailed accounts from visitors." the pilot clenched her fists, looking pumped. "Been awhile since I've gotten to plunge headfirst into the unknown. This search is gonna be a real barrel of monkeys!"

"No!" she answered, surprising her companions. "I feel like this is something I need to do alone.

"You sure? Queen Minnie sent us along to support you." Max turned to the female duck. "What do you think?"

"Well that definitely takes the fun out of it." Della folded her arms, tapping her metal foot against the floor. After a moment, her expression softened. "But... I think the best way we can help is by letting Kairi make her own decisions."

He reluctantly agreed, but felt the need to ask. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I failed when it counted the most, that's why Sora had to sacrifice himself. I have to accept what happened and face it on my own."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." she pressed a button on the dashboard. "I just activated the stealth mode. We'll approach the surface and drop you off in a safe spot. Call me on the Gummi Phone once you find Sora, and we'll pick you up lickety-split."

Kairi clenched her fist, as if trying to channel the rambunctious pilot's confidence. "This time, I'll bring him home with me. We'll be together again no matter what."

"Let's go!" Della pulled a lever, causing the ship to slowly descend towards Shibuya.

As they drew closer they surface, the trio could make out several skyscrapers and countless people walking the streets below. They looked like dots on the ground from so high up, but due to the aircraft's immense size, Donald's sister was unable to descend any further without worrying about damaging a building. She had seen countless worlds, but such populous places were exceedingly rare. Likewise, her two companions were even more surprised.

Having grown up in a small island town, Kairi was in awe of the sprawling asphalt jungle stretching towards the horizon. Unbeknownst to her, Sora's reaction to seeing San Fransokyo for the first time had been quite similar. In comparison, Goofy's son had experience with cities back home, but never one quite this bustling or thickly settled.

The pilot looked at her young compatriots, sensing their exact thoughts. "What'd I tell you? There's nothing more amazing than exploring new places."

Max watched traffic below. "Spoonerville was never this busy."

"Neither is Duckberg. This place reminds me a little of St. Canard, hopefully without the maniacal felons running through the streets."

Kairi correctly assumed they were talking about places from their home world. "Sora and Riku never mentioned those places whenever they talked about Disney Castle."

Della shrugged nonchalantly. "No surprise there. Our world is enormous! Someone would have to spend years traveling around to see all the sights."

"I hope Sora can bring me one day. Maybe you'll show us around when the time comes."

"It's a promise... But, first thing's first... ... We gotta make sure you two come home safely!" She turned her attention to the control panel before finding the necessary function. "Aha! I'll teleport you safely into an alleyway so we don't arouse any suspicions from the locals."

Goofy's son chuckled, sounding reminiscent of his father. "That's surprisingly responsible coming from you."

"You tend to learn a thing or two while adventuring with my brother. Donald's always going on about preserving the natural order." Della turned to her other companion. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kairi reached for a small purse containing her phone and some supplies, readily hanging it over her shoulder.

She swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. Despite appearing confident on the outside, the Princess of Heart felt her heart racing at the thought of reuniting with her special someone. They had spent years apart and returned to each other many times before, but this instance felt different for some reason. Was it because she was the reason for his disappearance? They had spent several days in bliss before that fateful day Sora vanished, yet she had no idea where he went, or how his experiences might've shaped his perspective.

Max pat her shoulder, pulling her back to the present. "Good luck!"

"Hopefully I won't need it!" she forced a smile as a glow enveloped her body.

A moment later, she opened her eyes to the unfamiliar sight of concrete sidewalks and old dumpsters. The sound of squeaking rodents and the smell of refuse weren't the most pleasant greeting, prompting her to vacate the dark alleyway. She stopped for a moment to take in the artistic graffiti decorating the walls before stepping into the open streets of Shibuya. Countless people went about their business, chatting excitedly with most barely sparing her a glance.

"Where are you, Sora..." she murmured, strength returning to her bright blue gaze.

* * *

The Lanes Between - Disney World Area

In the dismal abyss between worlds was a floating island, atop which stood a brick building surrounded by concrete walls. It was a prison built many years ago by Yen Sid to isolate dangerous rogues from the light-hearted kingdom he loved so much. Disney World had produced a handful of nefarious villains, which when captured by the authorities were interred here in this prison between worlds. The location had been made unplottable by the wizard, but two familiar foes had recently discovered a backdoor.

Maleficent emerged from a corridor of darkness, her bumbling assistant following shortly thereafter. "So, this is the place you spoke of?"

"Yup!" Pete took a moment to catch his breath. "This is Mousecatraz Prison, the place where King Mickey puts troublemakers."

"I was unaware there were any dissonants living in your disgustingly colorful world, save you of course."

"Oh there's been plenty of 'em, but the ones dumb enough to get caught end up banished to this dump... At least 'til their prison sentence is over." He let out a loud guffaw. "Her royal Queen Mousiness once tried sendin' me here, but I managed to 'scape before they was able to lock me up and throw away the key."

The sorceress stroked her chin pensively. "It was somewhere floating in the void that I originally discovered you. Now it all makes sense."

"The guards was chasin' me, so all's I could do was jump." Pete pointed to the nearby cliff, shuddering at the unpleasant memory. "Maybe not the best idea I ever had."

"This comes to no surprise, as your ideas are rarely useful..."

Pete raised his large hands defensively. "No need to get so nasty."

"Had I not been passing through, you would have perished alone and forgotten, wallowing in your own stupidity." she ignored his disdain, turning to face the building before them. "Regardless, why have you summoned me here?"

"Normally we wouldn't be able to find dis place, but I stumbled onto the portal awhile ago when we was searchin' my world for the box."

"And?" she pressed irritably.

"The Boat-Boy and his buddies locked a buncha guys here. With him and the other losers out searchin' for Sora, we should be able to waltz right in and free all the prisoners."

Maleficent looked upon him with a scowl on her lips. "I question the wisdom of keeping you around. What use would more paltry thugs be to me?"

"All of 'em hate this world just as much as me. Settin' em loose oughta send Disney Castle into a tizzy." Pete smirked, mischievously rubbing his hands together. "Plus, I hear they keep some real dangerous folks locked in here."

She considered his proposal for a moment before prodding. "What kind of criminals, pray tell?"

"I've only met a couple, but they say there's some who even gave the king trouble way back in the day. I know for a fact that his worst enemy's been rottin' away in dis place fer years."

"Worst enemy?" Maleficent looked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes siree! Long before he was fightin' to save other worlds, Mickey had his hands full dealin' with the bad guys in our world."

"This nemesis of the king... What was he like?"

Her henchmen shivered slightly. "Before you and me met, he was the scariest person I knew."

His noticeable discomfort stroked the evil fairy's curiosity. "Perhaps you'll do me the honor of introducing us." She pointed her scepter towards the fortress. "Make it soon."

"Happy to oblige."

Pete stepped from the shadows and moved into view of the front gates, causing several sirens to go off from within the fortress. Looking atop the walls, the hulking toon caught sight of several enchanted brooms wearing police hats, each armed with a guard baton. Despite lacking eyes, the cleaning supplies began maneuvering the searchlights with their skinny wooden arms, quickly locating the intruder.

A moment later, dozens of living brooms leapt from their posts and rapidly began shuffling towards Pete. He responded by surrounding himself with a barrier, their nightsticks bouncing harmlessly off the shield. He smiled before pounding the ground with both hands, sending them flying backwards from the force of his shockwave.

"Strike!" the oafish toon summoned an exploding bowling ball and tossed it at the advancing cleaners, shattering their twig-like handles and setting fire to the straw tufts.

He lobbed two more bowling balls like baseballs, smashing the spotlights and depriving the remaining guards of their visual. Pete ran through the darkness and up to the front gate before hammering his fists against the giant stone door with all of his might. Surrounding his hands with magic, he renewed the attempt, causing several cracks to appear, but the gate still refused to budge an inch.

"Dang it... Must be some kinda magic!"

"Imbecile." Maleficent walked past, causing him to jump in surprise. He had no idea how she moved behind him so quickly without being heard.

"Yeesh! Someone oughta put a bell on you!" he grumbled.

"Charging in without a plan, as usual!" she replied dismissively. "Thanks to you, the entire prison knows we're here. Had it not been for that, we could have entered unseen, but apparently I made the mistake of overestimating your intelligence."

The evil fairy raised her hand, causing the giant stone doors to crumble into dust. Several guard brooms in the courtyard moved to intercept the duo, only to be burned to cinders by a wall of green fire shot from Maleficent's staff.

"Pitiful defenses..." she exclaimed coldly.

As the evil duo burst through the prison gates, the prison staff had fallen into disarray. Stationed in the lookout tower was an anthropomorphic horse wearing a blue guard uniform and badge. With both feet on the desk and hands resting in his lap, the guardsman had spent the last few hours snoozing peacefully. He was an old friend of Mickey from the king's early days as a sailor, and later worked as a detective in Disney Town.

"Horace, wake up!" a voice shouted from behind him.

"Whuzzat!?" the horse-man buckled violently before falling out of his chair. He looked upwards, locking eyes with a stout bespectacled human.

The short man placed both hands on his hips, looking down at his subordinate with a cold simpering manner. He wore a simple blue guard uniform but with a campaign hat and golden shoulder pads, signifying his rank as the prison's chief. His big head and comparatively small body were differently proportioned than humans in most places, but perfectly normal among the small population living in Disney World. His pink nose was large and rounded, and he wore a pair of tiny glasses that looked several sizes too small.

J. Audubon Woodlore had been a forest ranger before losing his job due to a mischievous bear named Humphrey. He failed to stop the endless and violent feud between the rambunctious grizzly and Donald Duck, who had spent many years tending a farm on the edge of the woods which was often raided by the lazy ursine. The court wizard later recommended him for a job at the castle, eventually resulting in his employment here.

Horace Horsecollar sprung into a salute. "Howdy Warden Woodlore, I was watchin' the monitors so closely, I barely noticed you come in!"

"You were sleeping, no doubt." the diminutive man tapped his foot on the floor.

"I feel insulted you'd say somethin' like that, considerin' it's our duty to serve his majesty!"

"Stop making excuses and look!" Woodlore grabbed the horse's face and pressed it up against the monitors.

He struggled for a moment before catching sight of the intruders, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. "What in tarnation is Pete doin' here!?"

"Not just him... He's brought along that dreadful sorceress from Enchanted Dominion!" As he spoke, the villainess shot a blast of magic at the camera, causing the screen to turn to static.

"What'll we do, warden!?"

"Oh deary me! This might be more than we can handle. See the defenses while I contact Disney Castle for reinforcements."

"Yessir!" Horace bolted from the room in a panic, earning a sigh from his superior.

Downstairs, the hapless enchanted brooms found themselves unable to contain the intruders. Maleficent casually walked through the dingy halls led by her dull-witted helper, who now stood at the head of a steadily-growing mob of crooks. About a dozen anthropomorphic weasels had been freed from their cells and were actively sneaking around looking for keys to release their fellow prisoners.

"This floor appears to house nothing but common thieves." she watched with minimal care as the weasels began fighting their way through the enchanted brooms.

"Captain Pete, we've located the main detention level." a weasel screamed from across the hall.

The overweight cat felt empowered as he heard his old title, thinking back to his early days as a villain. Back then he had various minions and spent most of his time calling the shots. After that his role had been reduced to that of an enforcer, but remembering the good old days helped reinvigorate Pete's pride as one of the roughest toughest bad guys back home.

"Enough of these games..." Maleficent tapped her scepter on the floor, causing several soldier-type Heartless to rise from the shadows. The creatures cleared a path through the chaos, attacking both prisoners and guards indiscriminately.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" the hulking toon shouted at his boss. "Half those guys were on our side! Da weasels used to be my henchmen."

"We must hurry before those meddling do-gooders from Disney Castle arrive."

Feeling a bit of empathy for his fellow bad guys, Pete remained undeterred. "The plan was to send all dem jailbirds back to home to cause trouble. It'll take 'em months to round up the prisoners if we set 'em loose."

The sorceress considered the notion before nodding once in approval. "Very well."

"See, I can come up wit' good ideas, too!"

"But if the situation complicates itself, I will hold you personally responsible!" she rounded on him, causing her assistant to step back subconsciously.

Pete swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "All right, I'll show ya just how useful these guys can be." he clapped his hands, causing a trio of weasels to appear before him. He pointed to the first one. "You, show us to da main hall!" he pointed to the others. "You two, find a way ta get us underground."

"Aye aye, boss!" they scrambled in different directions, prompting the villains to follow.

Led by another weasel, the evil duo proceeded down a corridor and into a large, multi-leveled room. From floor to ceiling were many barred doorways leading into prison cells branching out from the main floor.

"Hey, isn't that Pete!?" a random prisoner screamed in recognition.

Several of the inmates had moved to the front of their cells to observe the new development. Most of them recognized the notorious cat, while many of the prisoners had been trapped so long that they desperately craved any form of excitement. While interred in this fortress trapped between worlds, the clock marched on without fail, each day uneventful as the one before it. To the more chaotic villains, this boredom was nothing less than absolute torture.

"Well, ha-cha-cha! It is him." replied a lanky mouse-man standing in an adjacent cell. Unlike Mickey, he was tall with a long snout, whiskers, and dishonest scheming eyes. " I was thinkin' you'd be in handcuffs the next time we met."

"Well if it ain't Mortimer Mouse. Keep mouthin' off and I might reconsider openin' yer cell."

"I see you haven't changed." an anthropomorphic bald eagle called out. "What kind of imbecilic rube actually breaks into prison?"

"Emil Eagle, too... If you're so dang smart, why are you the one rottin' in jail?" Pete let out a guttural laugh. He always hated the bird's habit of boasting about his intellectual superiority, and relished the chance to get back at him. "I see that world domination plan of yers didn't work out so good, huh?"

Maleficent remained silent while watching the banter between her enforcer and his old colleagues, caring very little for whatever conflicts he may have had with them in the past. Though, she noted with some amusement that her opinion of the oaf was shared by everyone in this room.

"Looks like you have bigger problems..." Pete's avian frenemy smirked with mean-spirited satisfaction as the surrounding doors opened.

Several dozens of guard brooms marched into the gigantic room, each holding a riot shield and police bat in preparation for battle.

"Looks like dem glorified floorcleaners wanna rumble. There's quite a few of 'em, doncha think, but we should be able to finagle somethin'." Pete crunched his knuckles.

"Do not waste your energy." the sorceress replied before giving the inevitable command. "Come out!"

A swarm of Shadow Heartless began pouring into the room by emerging from the shadows. The guards charged as one, sweeping through the growing army like a snowplow and scattering them to the side. Several brooms charged the disoriented monsters, pounding them with their clubs while beating several into submission, but the remainder quickly gathered together in one location. The tangled mass began climbing over each other, forming a massive pile that grew larger by the second.

"Is this all you can muster, your majesty?" Maleficent exclaimed mockingly.

She made a grandiose gesture towards the Shadows, who formed a spinning vortex of doom. The Demon Tower quickly engulfed the guard brooms, pulling them into the center of the mass and rending them to lifeless pieces as the rampaging Heartless tore through the room. Once the area had been sanitized, a shadowy doorway formed in the very center of the floor, the gigantic mass sinking back into the darkness from whence they came.

The inmates watched with mingled glee and confusion as the evil fairy stepped forward, her arms raised in a beckoning gesture. "Prisoners of the king, your liberation is at hand!" she announced, earning murmurs from her captive audience. "In exchange I ask only one thing: For you to bring chaos and destruction to those who banished you to this miserable place!"

Pete grinned maliciously. "What do ya say, fellas?"

A mustached pig glared down from his cell. An old nemesis of Donald Duck, Argus McSwine was a conman and professional swindler himself, and thus no stranger to shady dealings. "What's the catch? There's gotta be more than that."

"Do not misunderstand... I benefit from the discord your freedom will create. There is nothing more you lowly peons could offer me worth any value." she explained coldly.

"So all ya want is ta give us a chance at revenge?" Ha-cha-cha! That's all I need to hear." Mortimer Mouse agreed, earning a chorus of agreement from the others.

"Very well, then!" Maleficent waved her staff in a wide circular motion, as if trying to encompass the entire room with its eerie glow.

Shadowy tendrils sprang from the crystal, lashing out and wrapping themselves around the bars of the cells, causing the metal to rust and crumble to dust within seconds. A moment later, a few dozen inmates emerged from their cells, some expressing disbelief, but all showing clear signs of vindictive joy.

One of the weasels scrambled over to their saviors. "So, how are we supposed to escape this place? Mousecatraz was built on an asteroid floating in the middle of nowhere."

"Idiots!" Emil Eagle quickly took charge of the situation. "Surely they arrived here utilizing some method. Logically speaking, whatever power was used to enter, can no doubt provide us with a means of escape."

Sensing the eagerness of his fellow villains, Pete looked to his superior for answers. "Well, what do ya say?"

Maleficent gestured to the portal where the Demon Tower had vanished, causing the energies to flare up. "Enter through the doorway of darkness and follow the distant light. It will lead you home to his majesty's world. What happens to you after is none of my concern."

The bad guys quickly talked amongst themselves, many expressing open distrust for their rescuers. Villains weren't known for easily placing faith in other people, especially those who were just as wicked and selfish as they were.

Pete laughed at their discontent. "Take too long, and this generous offer might expire!"

Mortimer stuck his head through the portal. "Looks pretty safe..." his muffled voice echoed from within. He withdrew to confirm with the others. "Anything's better than stayin' another night in this pit. I'm goin'!"

The lanky mouse jumped to the other side, closely followed by a handful of others. Emil Eagle cautiously placed his foot in first before pushing all the way through, convincing most of the remaining jailbirds to follow suit. It took a minute for the dozens of prisoners to make their escape, leaving behind their recently emptied cells and Pete's minions.

"Now, back to our main objective." Maleficent loomed ominously over their new recruits. "Lead us to the lower levels."

"Captain Pete?" one of the weasels looked to their boss for approval.

"Do what the lady says."

One of the furry henchmen opened a nearby door for his comrades to enter, springing into a faithful salute as the two villains proceeded onwards. The passage beyond opened into a large stairwell leading to the basement. The next level was marked by a steel-reinforced door guarded by a large ornate lock.

The evil fairy ran her hand across the door before withdrawing a burnt finger. "It appears the mouse was cautious in guarding this prisoner."

"The key's gotta be somewhere 'round here?" Pete shrugged.

"If the prisoner in question is dangerous as you say, it is possible only King Mickey has the means to open this door."

"Doubt it... How would the guards feed 'em if they couldn't even get inside?"

"Perhaps. But if this is the case, whoever is in charge of this fortress must have it." She felt a sudden tug on her robes. "What, now?"

"Looks like the weasels found something!?"

The villainous pair watched in surprise as their remaining henchmen returned from their exploration, carrying two people over their shoulders, both bound by ropes and gagged to prevent escape. Horace Horsecollar and Ranger Woodlore had been attempting to reach the communications room before being tackled and restrained by the escapees. The sight of both captives at Maleficent's feet, earned a smile from Pete, and an arched eyebrow from the wicked mistress.

"What do we have here?" she looked down upon the struggling duo.

"We caught the warden and chief jailer, boss lady!" one of the weasels replied.

"See, I told ya these little scamps could be useful." Pete pat the nearest one on the head like a master rewarding his pet. "Keepin' 'em around was a good idea."

"Perhaps they aren't entirely useless, after all." Maleficent clapped her hands. "Allow them to speak, but do not release their bonds."

Her sidekick tore the tape off their mouths, causing both men to cry out in pain. "Horace and Ranger Woodlore... Been decades since I seen yer sorry mugs." they both glared defiantly, prompting a mocking frown from the cat. "Ohoho, and here I thought you'd have a smile for yer ol' pal, Pete!"

"Looks like you're the same blowhard!" the horse man replied.

The human warden's face turned red in anger. "You second-rate troublemakers... Untie us this instant!"

"You're in no place to make demands." Maleficent stepped into the dingy light, causing both captives to shrink back in her much more intimidating presence.

"Yeah, you heard her!" Pete grabbed both in each hand, their legs tied together and feet dangling helplessly. "Where's the key to that door!?"

Woodlore frowned. "Don't bother asking, cause we're not about to betray his majesty."

"Yeah, tha's right! Ya'll might as well pack up and leave."

The larger toon pounded them both against the nearest wall. "You'll talk, else this sichi-ation could get a whole lot uglier."

Horace shouted. "Bugger off. Ya won't get bupkis oughta me!"

"We will not be intimidated." the stout man protested.

Maleficent held out a hand, causing a single golden key to rise from the warden's pocket and levitate into her hand. "Oh my, what could this be?"

"How did you!?" Woodlore sputtered with a flabbergasted expression.

"Think you could hide a magic object from the Mistress of All Evil!" Maleficent waved a hand, causing a swirling vortex of shadow to appear beneath them. "I find your lack of cooperation to be irksome, but fear not, we shall not harm you."

The warden's face paled. "What're you gonna do to us?"

"You shall wander the Realm of Darkness forevermore." she turned her back to them without an ounce of remorse. "Toss them in!"

Pete positioned the hostages over it, causing them to sweat bullets. He hesitated slightly before releasing his grip, dropping the screaming toons into the shadows. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, but he quickly wiped it away. "Kinda harsh, doncha think?"

"I'm through with games. This time, there will be no leniency for those who defy me." her slit-like eyes settled menacingly on the bumbling cat. "Nor those who have outlived their usefulness."

He suppressed a quiver before confidently pounding his chest. "Don't gots ta worry 'bout me, cause I'm always workin' fer the greater bad."

"Indeed..." She replied, sounding unconvinced. Turning away, she thrust the shining key into the lock, causing the door to open with a loud creak.

Pete hesitated before following after her, his twelve weasel henchmen cowering behind their leader's impressive girth as they slid in one step later. The chamber beyond was smaller than the main prison floor, only containing a single level with a large iron door instead of barred entries, leaving no clue as to the appearance of the cell's occupant.

"It appears even his majesty feared this man." Maleficent raised the master key. "I believe it's about time we were acquainted."

The tumblers echoed loudly as she turned the handle, the door swinging inward to reveal a pitch black room beyond. A cold breeze issued from the opening, causing Pete's weasel henchmen to shrink back in fear. He wrapped both arms around his shoulders and shivered before joining the sorceress, stepping hesitantly behind her as they entered the area beyond.

"Can't see nothin' in here. Maybe we got the wrong cell..." he mumbled hopefully, noticing with some discomfort that he couldn't even see his own hands.

Maleficent raised her scepter, filling the room with a ghostly green glow. They stood in a hallway, the walls comprised of dismal brick, and lined with unlit torches. With a flick of her wrist, she ignited the aging kindling to provide some guidance, the markers leading them further into the darkness. It took a minute before the passage opened into a room divided in half by a metal grate. Pete squinted his eyes as he searched the cell, instinctively taking a step back as he saw a shape moving through the flickering shadows.

"Look upon me, and know fear." a deep, foreboding voice echoed from within.

"Show yourself." Maleficent pointed the end of her scepter in the noise's direction, partially revealing the prisoner.

Beyond the metal bars sat a bizarre entity, his entire body covered with a black full body cloak which gave no hint of what type of being hid within. A pair of large gloved hands protruded from beneath two long sleeves, and his face was hidden by a mask in the same color, the latter of which joined seamlessly with his robes. Combined with his evil pupiless green eyes, he resembled a stereotypical ghost.

The mysterious prisoner stood up, revealing himself to be as tall as the evil fairy. "Pardon my discourtesy. It has been quite some time since my last visitor, you see?"

"No doubt." Maleficent casually flicked a spider that had descended from above. "I trust the accommodations are not to your liking?"

"They could be..." he paused with an angry sneer. "... ... worse..."

"I can imagine." she replied, pretending to sound empathetic.

The man remained unimpressed. "Save the pleasantries. Why would you seek the audience of a lonely prisoner such as myself?" his eyes narrowed through the darkness.

His murderous glare did little to intimidate the sorceress. "An old acquaintance of yours believes you could be quite useful." she turned to her assistant, still concealed by the shadows. "Perhaps you would care to introduce us?"

On cue, Pete moved into the torch's feeble glow. "This guy's the evilest villain my world ever spawned." he gestured from one to the other. "Maleficent, meet his majesty's arch nemesis, the Phantom Blot."

"An odd name." she replied, eliciting a scowl from the prisoner.

"No more ridiculous than your own." the shady man answered with cold indifference. His gaze moved from the witch to the hulking toon. "And what of you, my former subordinate?" He looked him up and down before continuing. "Many decades have passed, yet it would appear you have not changed..."

"What do ya mean!?" Pete wore his trademark clueless expression.

"I see you still cling to others while lacking any evil ambition of your own."

"I beg yer pardon!"

"You never did truly understood how to harness the true power of darkness."

Pete flexed a muscle. "Maybe yer jus' too old and senile to recognize how much tougher I got!"

The Blot sighed in response to the cat's sheer buffoonery. He had never possessed any talent as a villain, but Disney World's anthropomorphic animals were mostly good-natured people, and finding decent henchmen was difficult among such a sickeningly peaceful population. There were some competent bad guys, but most refused to work for each other, and the idea of these self-centered evildoers working together was even rarer.

While Pete was still talking, the dark-clad felon ignored him, instead directing his attention to the evil fairy. "I can sense a strong darkness buried deep inside your heart. Someone like you would not have journeyed to this lonely rock without reason."

"Unlike some people, it would appear you have some degree of intelligence." she paid no mind to her henchman's protests. "Though at the very least, he was lucky enough to discover a method of accessing this prison, and wise enough to tell me of your existence."

The Blot took a step closer to the bars. "Tell me what it is you desire?"

"Nothing less than absolute dominion over all that lives. And of course, to cover existence in everlasting darkness."

"I see." he replied with relish.

"Long have I sought the power of Kingdom Hearts, and yet you seem blissfully unaware of many things. I don't imagine you were able to receive news of my infamy whilst trapped in the bowels of this prison."

"The unfortunate consequences of my lengthy incarceration." the masked villain responded, earning a chortle from Pete.

"His majesty must've been real afraid of ya, to toss you in this dump!" Pete scratched his head confusedly. "Though I ain't entirely sure how they kept ya... A little surprisin' a guy like you never bothered to break out."

"Bumbling ignoramus..." the Blot's form seemed to grow in his anger. "Do you honestly believe I would have remained here for so long had it been possible to escape."

Maleficent tapped the wall. "Yes, I sensed something mysterious in this room. No doubt there is a force that binds you here."

He nodded grimly. "The bars of this cell act as a magic absorption apparatus. Anyone trapped within is rendered powerless, their magic sealed..."

The evil fairy casually fired a shining blast from her hand to test it, calmly noting its effectiveness as the magic vanished before touching the bars. "Rather effective... However, the warden's master key should be more than enough to secure an early release."

"You have it!?" his hoarse pitch rose.

"Why, yes." she produced the glowing instrument from her robes, bringing a look of hunger to the prisoner's eyes. "I can grant you freedom, and in exchange, you will join in our efforts to bring about a new age to this miserable cacophony of worlds."

The Phantom Blot realized his hands were trembling and hid his eagerness. He would not be so easily bought. "Our goals may be similar, but I have no intention of serving anyone. I alone shall be the most feared villain in the cosmos! I will never stand in the shadow of another..." his eyes narrowed dangerously before he added in a hoarse whisper. "Not even you..."

"Many others have joined the cause, and none of them have done so as servants." she paused dramatically. "I have done well to acknowledge the interests of my unscrupulous comrades. This is no contract of servitude, but rather, the offer of a partnership."

"An alliance?"

"A grand alliance of individuals from many worlds, each seeking to use the darkness for their own benefit." she extended a slender, pale green hand. "Will you be a part of it, or will you decay in the walls of this prison for the rest of your days?"

A hoarse snicker escaped the cloaked man. "You're not giving me much of a choice." he drew himself up to his full height before agreeing. "We have a deal..."

"Excellent!"

The key leapt from her hand, thrusting itself into the lock and spinning around as if guided by an unseen force. The door swung open with a resounding thud, iron bars slamming into the wall as they came loose, allowing the cell's lone occupant to step into the open for the first time in what felt like eons. He stretched with an aura of satisfaction before joining the villainous duo, causing Pete to instinctively step away.

"Freedom... At last!" the Blot announced, his sinister green eyes widening evilly.

"Technically, ya ain't free 'til we get outside." Pete replied, yelping as the robed villain seized his face with a gloved hand. A moment later, he thrashed around as if zapped by electricity before collapsing to the hard stone floor with a groan. "Ugh... I hate when he does that!"

Maleficent's surprise quickly gave way to annoyance. "What did you do!?"

"Forgive me." the Phantom Blot snickered. "Being deprived of sustenance for so long has drained my magical reserves. I thought it prudent to remedy the situation."

"Doh! We should've jus' left you in there." he rounded on the dark-clad villain.

"You never attempted to free me in the past. Consider this a small concession, my dull-witted minion."

"I ain't yer flunkie no more!"

"Yes, it would appear you've found another master..."

"Like she says, this is a partnership!"

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted, silencing the disagreement. "This is not the time for internal discord. The others have gathered in that place and now await our return."

Pete hesitated for a moment. "You mean!?"

"That's right. The moment has arrived where we will join together and take what rightfully belongs to us." she appeared tranquil while immersed in the thoughts of their plans, before adding. "And to destroy all those who would stand in our way."

* * *

Shibuya - Miyashita Park

Sora sat on a bench in the local park, quietly looking up at the darkening horizon. It was dusk, and the stars had just begun to appear in the skies above Shibuya. This was a relaxing and familiar sight for the hero of worlds. He had visited many different places in the last few years, but within the realm of light, the sight remained a consistent reminder of how vast the universe truly was. It was intimidating, but beautiful at the same time. This time, he even got to share the sight with some new friends.

"Man, what a day!" Beat slapped him on the back, causing Sora to cough.

"Easy man, I'm still recovering."

"Don't worry, he means well." Rhyme smiled brightly, her cheerful demeanor shining through even in the dwindling light.

"No doubt." her brother agreed.

Neku folded his arms while leaning against a street lamp. "I see you guys are loud as ever." his expression remained hidden by his high collar. "But, I think I'm slowly getting used to it."

"Don't be such a downer. This was a great day!" Shiki exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" The Keyblade Wielder placed both hands behind his head and leaned back, looking positively relaxed for the first time since coming to this world. "I never knew the city could be so much fun... Playing Tin-Pin slammer, stuffing my face with burgers, hanging at the arcade... Just wandering the streets was a thrill."

"You sound like you ain't never been to a real city before." Beat commented.

Shiki placed a finger to her lips. "Was it really your first time?"

"I was born on a small island where everyone knew each other." he replied with a smile. "Sure I've seen a lot of places, but cities like these are pretty rare."

Neku's gaze settled on their new friend. "What kind of places did you see?"

"Magic castles, sci-fi realms, and even places populated by talking animals..."

Beat did a double-take. "Sounds like a trip, yo!"

"You'd be surprised how different other worlds can be. Each is unique, and that's what makes them special."

"That's a fun way to think of it!" Shiki added.

Sora raised his head. "Yeah, but my friends and I weren't just taking a road trip. We were tasked with saving these worlds, so sight-seeing wasn't really on the agenda." he considered the situation to himself. "These last two days were awesome, cause I got to enjoy myself without an apocalyptic threat hanging over my head."

"That's deep..." Beat turned to his younger sister, who smiled back. "Far as I'm concerned, we're happy to help. You're one of us, now!"

"Thanks..." the Keyblade Wielder's wandered before returning to the skies. Making new friends was great, but being around them only reminded him of the people he had left behind. At least now he had a chance to see them again.

"Oh, look at the time!" Shiki checked her watch, "I should really be heading home before my family begins to worry."

"We were gone for over a year, yet everything seemed normal when we came back." Neku exhaled wearily. "Must've been Joshua's doing."

The reminder earned a scowl from their skateboarding friend. "If I ever see that priss again, he's eatin' my first fo' lunch!"

"He may have used us, but if it weren't for him, none of us would be alive right now." Shiki pat his shoulder gently. "Plus, it wouldn't be smart picking a fight with the Composer again, especially after seeing what he can do."

"C'mon Phones, you gotta be angry!?" he turned to the gloomy teen.

"I agree... with Shiki. There's no point in dwelling on what happened." Neku Sakuraba glanced towards the department store roof in the distance. "As for Joshua... We were more alike than I would like to admit."

Shiki's eyes shined with a glimmer of admiration. "Oh, Neku..."

"You've changed a lot!" Sora interjected, bluntly stating what everyone else was thinking.

The moody teen slumped his shoulders. "I learned a lot, and maybe one day he will too."

Beat remained unmoved. "What-evs!" he shrugged it off. "Anyways, Rhyme and I gotta bounce befo' the street lights come on." He turned to go, followed closely by his sister.

"See you later!" she waved, prompting the others to return the gesture.

Shiki began walking in another direction, before stopping mid-step. "Just so we're clear, we'll meet at the Statue of Hachiko tomorrow? Same time as today, right?"

"That's the plan!" Sora remarked.

"See you then." Neku waved back, silently watching until she was out of sight. Once the others were gone, he addressed the Keyblade Wielder. "So, you still crashin' at that capsule hotel?"

"Well, I gotta stay somewhere."

"I'd offer you a place to stay if I had the room." the gloomy teen sounded almost apologetic. He had lived a lonely lifestyle for so long, it never occurred to him that he would ever want room for a guest.

"Don't worry. It's cheap enough to rent a bed-sized room at one of those places." Sora paused for a moment. "Plus, I dunno how long it'll take to find a way off this world, so I can't waste money."

He fell silent again, his bright blue-eyes closing as memories of the past year flooded his mind. There were times when he would suppress the trauma, the loneliness, and the stress. All of it could be so overwhelming, but they weren't all bad memories. The memories that remained at the forefront of his mind were those of his friends, and of course, the one person he cared about more than any other.

"You miss them, don't you?" Neku replied.

"Yeah." Sora answered dejectedly.

"It kills me to say this, but..." he wore an expression, appearing almost nauseated by his own sentimentality. "Whatever happens... ... Don't lose hope."

"Huh?" the brunette exclaimed, looking surprised by his friend's positivity.

"Yeah, surprised me too." Neku turned his face away as if annoyed. "The advice should sound familiar, considering you were the one who taught it to me."

"I see... ... Thanks... ... ..."

"Don't mention it..." the boy put on his headphones.

He sensed the Keyblade Wielder needed some time alone, and as someone who was new to expressing emotions, Neku didn't believe his continued hovering would be of much assistance. Raising a hand in farewell, he departed the scene without another word, leaving the hero sitting alone in Miyashita Park.

It was about time to return to his lodgings for the night, if they could even be considered as such. The so-called room was no bigger than the average closet, though due to the sheer number of customers serviced by the hotel, it made it much easier to accommodate guests. He would've just camped out in the streets had it been an option, but Neku advised against it for safety reasons. Not like the Keyblade Wielder had anything to fear from local thugs, but it wasn't worth looking for trouble.

"Guess I'll head back..." Sora grunted softly, heaving himself off of the bench.

He sighed deeply, not looking forward to what would no doubt be a long night's stay. The street lights flickered before turning on, and just like that, he knew it was time to turn in. Sora picked up a backpack filled with some possessions he had acquired since the end of the Reaper's Game, including several powerless pins, bags of snacks, and extra clothes handpicked by Shiki during a trip to the 104 Building. As he finished checking the contents, the sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention.

"Sora..." a familiar voice whispered.

His ears twitched like a dog who had just heard its master. The voice was one he had not heard in over a year, and yet he couldn't bring himself to turn and locate the source, fearing it had been his imagination.

"Sora!" the voice repeated much louder than before, causing him to drop his bag onto the ground.

He turned slowly, his eyes lighting up in a way they had not in what felt like an eternity. Standing across the street was the girl whose face haunted his dreams, her eyes wide with disbelief, and a delicate hand clenched over her chest. The glow from the streetlights shimmered off of her bright red hair, and even under the stars, he could see her radiant smile.

"Sora!" she repeated running towards him.

"Kairi..." he muttered softly at first, his voice recovering its strength. "KAIRI!"

Standing under the evening sky, he received her in his waiting arms, both wrapping their arms around each other as if afraid the other would disappear. Who really knew? That very phenomenon had happened more than once in their history together. Twirling in joy, he swept her off of her feet for a moment before tightening his hug, a gesture she eagerly reciprocated.

"Are you really here? Are you really alive!?" tears of mingled confusion and joy ran down her cheeks and into his jacket, but he paid them no mind.

"Yeah, I am..."

After a moment longer, he released his grip, encouraging her to do the same. "But, how!? What happened to you?"

Sora couldn't help but admire her beautiful face marred with tears, before awkwardly scratching his face. "Um, you could say it's a long story. I guess we should start with..."

"You can tell me later!" she interrupted, gently wrapping her arms around his waste. "I'm just glad we're together again."

"Me too." his heart fluttered as he felt a familiar warmth course through his torso. Her warmth. "Kairi... I... ... ..." he began.

There was something he had been dying to say for some time. Something that he wished he had said before. And now that he had the chance, his words failed him once more. It was like a large gag was lodged in his throat, and all attempts to dislodge it continually failed.

She looked up into his clear blue eyes with a gentle smile, before turning away from him, her hands resting calmly behind her back. "We've known each other for a long time, haven't we?"

"Uh-huh..." he remained tongue-tied.

"For so long, there's been something important I've wanted to say to you." Kairi spoke softly despite the park being virtually empty. "I never thought the time was right to say it, but when you suddenly disappeared, I hated myself for being such a coward."

"No Kairi, it's not your fault." he began, slowly closing the distance between them again. "I always wanted to say it too, but I was too scared that it might ruin our friendship."

"You did!?" she turned around, her cheeks slightly red in spite of her calm demeanor.

"But if there's one thing I learned this last year, it's to never leave something unsaid, since we never know how much time we have left."

The Princess of Heart nodded in agreement. "I've come to understand that, too." swallowing her nerve, she clenched her fists. "The truth is... ... The thing I've always wanted to say ... ... ... I love you!" she stated loud and clear, her voice positively brimming with strength. In that moment, his heart felt as if it were about to burst from his chest, but Kairi continued on. "I've always loved you..."

"I... I... ..."

Without warning she wrapped both hands around his shoulders, pulling her longtime crush into a kiss. While Sora was surprised at first, his lips softened as he began to return the gesture, the world around slowly disappearing as they remained trapped in that moment. Under the stars of Shibuya in that deserted park, the emotions that had lingered between them for so many years finally came to a head, and exploded with one passionate gesture.

He wanted this bliss to go on forever, but as they both knew, nothing was eternal. Not even life, a fact which both had learned at a very young age. As the couple slowly separated, they remained still for several more minutes, their arms loving draped around each other.

"I love you, too." Sora finally found the words, but this time, he would let them flow. "I have... since that day we built that raft... no... ... even before that!" her tearful smile guided him through his own hesitation. "I always dreamed we could be together forever, just like the Paopu Legend said."

"So did I." she affirmed. "I wouldn't have shared one with anybody but you."

"Kairi..." he leaned forward, this time exchanging a much shorter, but no less affectionate embrace. "So... ... How was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss." he reiterated, his face turning the color of a beet.

The Princess of Heart pondered for a moment before smiling brightly. "I wouldn't know. After all, this was my first kiss."

"Mine too..." he blurted out, looking almost relieved, then suddenly ashamed of his thoughts.

"Still..." She raised an eyebrow with an almost playful expression, the previous awkwardness having completely evaporated. "I liked it."

"I'm glad." he stated rather lamely, earning a giggle in return.

"Guess that means I'm your girlfriend, now."

"Guess so." Sora mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid.

The new couple remained silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Whenever Sora saw romantic interactions between the princesses and their boyfriends he helped rescue, he found it touching yet incredibly cheesy at the same time. Being in the same situation now, the Keyblade Wielder wondered how others would perceive it if he had an audience. He immediately figured Riku and Axel would never let him life it down if they heard a recording of this conversation. Luckily, that wasn't possible.

Minutes passed like seconds as they embraced each other again before Sora guided her to the park bench where they both sat. There would be plenty of time to delve into their new relationship more at a later time, but right now, the questions that had been burning his brain for the last year were finding their way back to the surface.

"So, how's everyone been doing since I left?"

She looked hesitant to answer. "Truthfully, they've all been searching for you."

"They have!?"

Kairi placed her hand over his. "Everyone was worried about you, and after you saved all of us, absolutely no one was willing to give up on you."

"I see... Where are they now?"

"I'm not sure." she began thoughtfully. "I spent months in Ansem's Lab hoping someone there would use the connection between our hearts to find you."

"Really!" he leaned forward eagerly. "Is that how you came here!?"

"Maybe, but it's hard to explain." Kairi wasn't comfortable giving a definitive answer, and both magic and science had failed to make any logical conclusion. "When I awoke, I could somehow sense you were out there somewhere. I followed that feeling, and it led me here."

Sora blinked confusedly. "You somehow managed to just appear in this world!?"

"No, I had some help from Queen Minnie." her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, I forgot!" she blurted out, causing him to jump.

"Forgot what?"

"They told me to call when we were ready to leave."

"Who?"

"Some friends." she smiled reassuringly. "They came from Disney Castle, and they're both dying to meet you!"

"Donald and Goofy?"

"Close..." she winked playfully, her response only befuddling her new boyfriend.

Kairi pulled a Gummi Phone from her pocket and sent a text, causing them both to vanish in a beam of light seconds later. When Sora could see again, they were standing in an odd room with golden walls, though he could tell from the familiar hovering sensation that they were inside a flying vessel of some kind.

"So this is how you came here?" he stepped over to one of the portholes and glanced down at the city below, the sight of Shibuya's lighted buildings reminding him of the first time he ever saw the city. After enjoying the view, he observed the immediate area, making some quick observations. "Pretty roomy for a Gummi Ship, isn't it?"

"Well it should be, considering this is a top-of-the-line luxury model." an unfamiliar voice called from nearby.

The hatch leading to the cockpit cracked open as an anthropomorphic female duck cam sliding down the pole, closely followed by a lanky dog-man. While Sora almost mistook them for Donald and Goofy at first, the duck was clearly female, and her partner was slightly shorter with messy hair. The resemblance was strong, but they were clearly different people.

"You must be that Sora kid Donald and the boys are always talkin' about." the female toon shook his hand enthusiastically. "Name's Della Duck!"

"Good to meet you." Sora shook her hand with a lopsided expression. "Wait, you know Donald and his nephews!?"

"Well of course! He's my idiot brother, and those adorable little adventurers happen to be my three kids!"

"Donald has a sister!?" Sora exclaimed loudly.

Della chuckled. "Well it's not like children just magically appear out of thin air. Why are you acting so surprised?"

The brunette scratched his chin nervously. "Actually..." he began, trying his best not to sound offensive. "In all the years I've been friends with Donald, he never once mentioned having a sister."

"The pilot opened and closed her beak several times. "That's it, he's dead." she punched her left fist into her right hand.

Max Goof gently nudged her shoulder. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake." he turned to face their guest. "I guess it's my turn to introduce myself."

Sora placed one hand on his hip and grinned. "Let me guess... Your Maxie, right!?"

"Um... It's Max... ... My name's Max." the dog toon blushed slightly at the mention of that nickname his father always called him. "Wait, did my dad tell you about me?"

The Keyblade Wielder laughed as he remembered Goofy's wild stories. "Showed me the pictures in his wallet and everything."

Max slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. "I can imagine..."

"Your dad's awesome, and it's practically a parent's duty to embarrass his kids. We've all been there."

"Yeah, I suppose." he answered glumly.

Della shimmied up the pole before calling down to the others. "What do you ya say we take this party back home to Disney Castle? The Queen's gonna be over the moon when she finds out you're alive!"

"She's been worried about us?" Kairi questioned.

Max shrugged. "There's been some problems back home, and with King Mickey off the world searching for Sora, she's been dealing with everything by herself. Wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now."

"Sounds like she could really use some positive news." Sora replied. "I hope I can help."

"Just seeing you guys back should do her a world of good." Della replied signaling the others to follow her to the cockpit. Max immediately took the co-pilot seat, leaving the couple sitting in the passenger section behind them.

As the others began fastening themselves in, Donald's sister called out again. "We had some turbulence on the way here... Make sure ya hold onto your boyfriend nice and tight, kay princess?"

Kairi found that she was much less embarrassed this time. She hesitated momentarily before gently wrapped her fingers around Sora's. ""Don't worry... I will... ..."

He smiled bashfully. She found it so cute to see her hero so easily flustered, secretly wondering how long it would take them to fully adjust to their new status. Once everyone was ready, the Gummi Ship rocketed away at breakneck speed, cloaked and unseen by the denizens of Shibuya, save two very notable exceptions. Standing atop the 104 Building, Joshua stood watching the invisible craft, his gaze undeterred by Gyro's technology.

The Composer was in his true form, a shining being with large ethereal wings protruding from his back, and surrounded by swirling light energy. Beside him stood Mr. Hanekoma, who seemed almost sad to see them leave. Unlike a certain hooded visitor, the Producer had nothing but gratitude for Sora, whose bravery had helped put in end to his protégé's devastating plans.

"I owe that kid quite a bit." Mr. H replied, earning a smug smile from his partner.

"How so? It was ultimately Neku who touched my heart, not Sora."

"And yet they never would have survived without each other." the Producer chuckled to himself. "It's funny though..."

Joshua cocked an eyebrow. "What is?"

"I gave Sho Minamimoto the power to summon Taboo Noise hoping he would throw a wrench in your little game, but in the end, the two people you summoned to carry out your plans were the ones who ultimately changed your decision."

"That is where you are mistaken," the Composer replied. "My opinion has not changed, at least, not completely."

"Yeah?" Mr. Hanekoma pressed him.

"Those players made me think this world deserves another chance to prove itself worthy of existing." his body began to blur, like a damaged recording. "That is all... ... ..." he exchanged the tiniest of nods with his partner before vanishing into the night.

* * *

Note to Readers: That took so much longer than it should have. Turns out there's a load of villains in Mickey Mouse's world, but none of them save Pete get any attention in Kingdom Hearts. A bunch got released this chapter, but you'd have to be a Disney buff to recognize them. The ambiguous nature concerning most of the escaped prisoners means surprises for the future.

As for the reunion scene... I'm not great at romance, but for some reason I think it makes a good part of a fanfiction story. Sora's back, and the real story starts next chapter... Stay tuned!

Keep reading and reviewing, it helps motivate me to write more. If you have any ideas, I'll be glad to consider them.


End file.
